Watched
by Luna Kasanoda
Summary: Asteria Knight was an... average teen, maybe a bit different but what's the harm in that? One day, everything had disappeared, her normal life, her mother and her status as a human being. This is really all because of Fenrir Greyback? Or did something else trigger it? What's Antinus-Lupus and what did it have to with the deaths of her parents? Set during the Order of the Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

**Watched**

_Chapter 1_

_Disclamer: I do not own Harry potter_

* * *

Asteria Kathryn Knight is a normal 15-year-old girl (Well... For a tomboy.) But one day, that all changed and on that fateful day, she was anything but normal.

"Ash! Get your big but out of bed!" yelled Maxwell, her older brother, as he pulled open her curtains, letting the bright sun sting her sleepy eyes.

"Max..." Moaned Asteria sleepily, throwing out her hand to cover her eyes. "Go way."

Max walked over to his sisters bed a tugged her duvet, causing Asteria to flip over and fall out of her bed with a sickening crunch. Max just laughed.

"Erg! Max that hurt!" she said grumpily, rubbing her ankle.

"Ha! Well at least your up! Dad says that you should get yourself some breakfast, there was an emergency at work, so he had to go." and with that Max left the room.

Ash groaned. Ash and Max's parents had split up when Ash was very young. She lived with mum and Max lived with dad. She had only stayed with her father a few times since she was 3. Ash had asked her mum before why she hardly ever saw him, but she always answered: "He's got work... Look Asteria, I don't want to talk about this now!"

The truth was, Ash had no idea what her dad actually did for a living. To be honest she always forgot to ask, which was weird because she normally had a rather good memory. She sighed, got dressed and went downstairs. She went into the kitchen cupboard, in search for some breakfast. Nothing in there but some old corn flakes. Ew. Well better than nothing. She then opened the fridge. Hmmm... A lump of mouldy cheese, something round and green which Ash suspected was once a tomato, and finally THE MILK! She grabbed it at once and opened the lid. ERRRGGG! That was not a pleasant smell. It was defiantly off. Ash groaned.

"MAX! WHAT DID YOU HAVE FOR BREAKFAST?"

"Errrrrr..." came the reply. "Sorry I ate the last pieces of bread."

Great. "We don't have any milk!" I yelled.

Max walked into the kitchen.

"Well go and get some! The shops just down the road!" He chucked her his wallet.

Ash grabbed her coat and left the house. It was a chilly morning, for summer that is, and the shop wasn't just down the road. It was still relatively early, so no one was about. Eventually she reached the shop, and after paying for some bread and milk, she started the walk back home.

It was quite relaxing really, that was, until she heard footsteps. Someone was following her. She whipped around. No one was there. Creepy. She started walking again, a little faster than before, and once again she heard soft footsteps. She turned round again, breathing heavily. Once again she saw nothing, but she swore that she heard a faint pop. Weird. She felt like she was being Watched. She started walking again, and again she heard the footsteps, but this time she did not turn around, this time she ran full pelt down the road till she reached her house.

She fumbled in her coat pocket for her keys, finally she found them, hastily stuffed them into the lock. She barged through the door and slammed it shut behind her. She leant against the wall, taking deep breaths- trying to stop her heart from beating so hard. Was there really someone there? Was she imagining things? Relax Asteria, calm down, she told herself, it's all going to be ok.

Suddenly she heard voices coming from the sitting room. "I thought max was alone today" she breathed. She crept along the hallway, trying to be quiet as possible.

"They could have people following her and who knows what they'll do! You shouldn't let her go out alone, Max" said one voice

"I thought the Order were following her too." said a second voice-Max. Order? Who are they following?

"There are only so many people who can follow your sister without her realising!" said the third. Me? She knew there was someone there!

"But she can't protect herself against them! She hasn't learnt how!" Max retorted.

"Yeah... Why didn't she go to Hogwarts? She got a letter right?" said the first voice. Who were these people? Ash wanted to interrupt, tell these friends of Max to stop following her, but something stopped her. She wanted to know about Hogwarts, what she hadn't learnt and why.

She heard Max sigh. "When Mum and Dad separated, Dad got me and mum got Ash, She hated me. I haven't even seen her since that day we left, it was the day when Ash made plates fly across the room, mum lost it. She didn't want anything to do with us anymore. Mum didn't want her precious daughter to be a 'Freak' like dad." explained Max. Dad is not a freak, is he?

"When her Hogwarts letter came, mum wrote to dad, telling him that Ash was never going to be part of our world." She heard him sigh. What world? How did I make plates FLY across the room? She was bursting with questions. They started talking again, albeit rather quietly and she couldn't quite hear. So she lent closer to the door. CREAK. Damn.

"Greg." said once voice.

"Yes, forge." replied another.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah..."

"Fred! Put that away, it might be Ash." hissed Max.

Suddenly the door swung open, revealing the eavesdropper to a pair of red-headed twins and her sandy-haired brother.

"Hello!" Said one twin.

"How do you do?" said the other.

Max hung his head in his hands. Ash closed her mouth, that she didn't realise she had open.

"M-m-max..." Ash stuttered, not sure what to say.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Ash. How much did you hear?" he asked. It was odd, he looked almost... Scared.

"Max, whats going on? Who are these people? Who's following me? Why am I in danger? why is dad a freak?" with each question Ash asked, her voice went higher and she got more hysterical.

"Asteria! calm down. Firstly, this is Fred and George," he said pointing to the respective twin.

"We are your brothers best friends!" said who Ash thought was Fred.

"Gee! You would have thought he would have mentioned us!" said, who may have been, George.

"Merlin's Beard guys! You are not helping!" Did Max just swear by Merlin's beard? What on earth? "Listen to me Ash, hold onto those questions for a few hours. Ok? I need to go. Lock the doors and all the windows, I'll be back around 7 with dad, then you can ask all your questions. Got it?"

She nodded, unable to speak. Her brother pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be ok." he whispered softly into her ear.

* * *

It was around 6 o'clock and Ash had spent the day in her room, reading. Some may call her a bookworm, but she didn't care, she enjoyed reading. Ash heard the front door creak open and someone step inside. Dad! She would finally get all her questions answered, she raced down the stairs, only to freeze in fright when she realised that it wasn't her Dad or her brother.

"Hello" growled an unfamiliar voice.

_A/N: Hi guys. I hope you enjoyed this... Please review. Thanks x_


	2. Chapter 2

**Watched**

_Chapter 2_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

* * *

"Hello" growled an unfamiliar voice.

There was man standing in her fathers hallway. He was tall and stocky with sharp rotting teeth, which Ash could see as there was an evil grin spreading across his dirty face. He had bile-shot blue eyes and muddy brown hair, which seemed to cover most of his neck and face, aswell as his head. He was dressed head to toe in black, with a black cloak and he was brandishing a... stick? His over all appearance was terrifying, to Ash, he somewhat resembled a wolf.

"Now, little girl, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." he grinned with glee.

Asteria's heart started to beat faster and faster, she was afraid it was going to burst.

"Who-who- What do you want with me?" she stuttered, trying to sound brave, but failed.

He let out a bark-like laugh. "I want to bite you, but I've come to collect you."

Bite me?- Ash panicked. She ran out of the front door, going as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Come back here!" she heard him yell, but she didn't. He started to run after her, he was very fast and was catching up with her quickly. It was dark and she didn't know the area well. Rather stupidly, she ran down an alleyway. She then realised that it was a dead-end, the man was closing in, there was nowhere she could go. She pressed herself against the dead-end, trying to make herself invisible, but with no avail. He strutted forward grinning maniacally. Ash was breathing hard, terrified.

But then he looked away from her, and up at the sky. The sun had just set and placed in the sky was a huge silver full moon. What happened next horrified her, he started to growl and howl, his face started to lengthen and his nails started to grow. His shoulders widened and his ears became more pointy. He was transforming into a wolf, into a werewolf? But he couldn't be! Werewolves aren't real! Ash screamed.

The werewolf's eyes snapped onto her and growled. It brought back its hand and slashed her skin with its sharp nails. She screamed out in pain, it slashed again and again, soon she was covered in blood. She was in agony, her body felt like it was on fire as she fell to the cold, dirty floor. It leapt onto her and bit into her arm. Ash let out an ear-piercing scream. The pain was too much. The last thing she remembered was bright light, the werewolf flying away from her and a pink haired woman, accompanied by a sandy-haired boy yelling her name.

* * *

"This is all my fault!"

"Maxwell, listen to me! No matter how many times you say it, it doesn't make it true!"

"I'm a terrible brother!"

"Listen mate, you're a good person, we saved her didn't we? Without your quick thinking she might have died."

Max wailed.

"Max, shushh! I think she's waking up!"

For the first time in 3 days, Ash opened her pale blue eyes. She was in a bright white sterile room, 'I must be in hospital' she had thought. Everything was blurry, but she could make out three people leaning over her. Ash blinked a couple of times, clearing her vision and smiled. The three people were Max, her dad and the pink haired woman. Why am I here? She thought, thinking hard, suddenly all that happened that night came back to her. The pain, the pure terror and that evil man.

"How are you feeling honey?" asked her dad gently.

Ash tried to move, but felt a searing pain run down my arm. She yelped.

"Don't move."

"Dad, What's going on? Where am I?" She croaked, throat dry from lack of water.

The three of them looked at each other.

"Darling, you're at St Mungo's hospital. It's a hospital for witches and wizard."

She would have laughed if she was not in so much pain.

"Right. Dad seriously, where am I?

"I'm serious."

Ash felt a small rush of anger run through her. She didn't know where she was and her dad was making fun of her!

"Dad this isn't funny."

"Honey, You're... a witch."

"Charming, thanks dad."

"No, Ash, really, you're a witch, you can do magic, like me and dad, that's what I meant when I said mum called dad a freak." explained Max quickly.

She tried to raised an eye-brow, but a pain on her face stopped her.

"Ash, it's true!" he insisted.

"I..."

"Look! My wand" he said as he pulled a stick out of his pocket, flicked it and made a vase of flowers appear on the little table on the side of her bed. Her eyes widened in shock, she was lost for words and then her mind flashed back to the wolf man.

"Th-th-at man! He had one two! And h-h-he's a werewolf!"

Max nodded glumly. "We know. He's a wizard too... Fenrir Greyback" he paused for a moment, then hanged his head. "This is all my fault!" he said angrily. "I shouldn't have left with the twins! I should have-" he was interrupted by the pink haired witch.

"Max mate, if you don't stop speaking such rubbish, I'll curse your mouth closed." she threatened playfully, brandishing her wand.

"I know but look what he did to her! Look what happened!"

"What 'did' happen?" She was almost too afraid to ask.

Everyone looked down at their hands, not quite sure what to say. Max reached forward and ran his hand along his little sisters face, and felt long scars diagonally across her cheek. He had a pained look on his face.

"What happened to me?" pressed Ash, although she didn't really want the answer.

Dad sighed. "This is all my fault."

"What is all your fault, dad?" Ash asked, getting more scared, the more they delayed.

"Asteria. We need to start from the beginning. There is a man" (The pink haired witch scoffed) "called V-v-...Voldemort." he seemed scared to say that name. Her father explained all about Voldemort, Harry Potter - The boy who lived, The ministry of magic and the daily profit refusing to believe how 'you-know-who' was back. He even explained about the Order of the Phoenix. It was a lot to take in.

"But... How do we come into this?"

Dad took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "You-know-who has found out that I am a member of the order, you are the only Knight family member left who can't protect themself against magic. I think he wished to use you as a hostage, but they didn't plan the kidnapping too well." he grimaced. "Sending a werewolf to get you on a full moon, pure idiocy."

She thought back to Max's conversation she had overheard. "Why didn't I learn magic, if I'm a witch, why didn't I go to Hogwarts?"

"Your mother wouldn't allow it." he said, looking away.

A sudden thought came into Asteria's head and she panicked. "What about mum? Did they attack her?"

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm going to go now, family conversation... Bye Will, Max, Ash, take care of yourselves." the pink haired witch jumped up and left the hospital ward.

"Dad..."

"Asteria." he took Amy's pale scarred hand in his. "Your mother... She... She was murdered last night, by followers of you-know-who, Death Eaters" he said.

Tears welled up in her eyes, her mother, the only one who cared for her for most of her life. She was dead. Her brother and father sat there with her, holding her hands as she wept.

* * *

It must have been hours that the broken family stayed together in that position, till Asteria didn't have any more tears to cry.

William Knight cleared his throat. "Asteria, there is one more thing you need to know." He paused, trying to find the right words. "The night, Max and Tonks- the pink haired girl- they were too late... He... he bit you and when a werewolf bites a human, they become a werewolf too."

Ash's heart felt like it had stopped. "Y-y-you m-m-mean I'm a w-w-werewolf?"

Her father nodded.

"I'm so sorry Ash! I should have been there for you. I just-" Max started.

"Max, I don't blame you!" said Ash softly.

"But look at you! You look dreadful!"

"Ta." replied Ash as she examined her body, her arms and legs were covered in scars, as was her face and her torso.

"It could have been a lot worse Max, if you hadn't of saved me, I could have died." said Ash, sitting up to give her brother a hug.

"Asteria, we have to go, the healers say you have to stay here for a while. As soon as you leave we're all going somewhere save and when school starts, you'll be attending Hogwarts for your safety." said her dad.

A small smile crept across Ash's face.

_A/N: Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think! Thanks x_


	3. Chapter 3

**Watched**

_Chapter 3_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

She was running as fast as she could. The alley was dark and dangerous, but she had no choice. The monster was close. Too close. She started gasping for air, knowing that she couldn't run anymore. The monster caught her. Throwing her to the ground, snarling, showing its huge teeth. She screamed, helpless, waiting for the pain.

"Wake up dear, please, dear wake up!"

Ash was being gently shaken awake, her eyes snapped open. She was drenched in a cold sweat and her heart was thumping. She glanced up at the kindly healer.

"It's alright dear," she comforted, "You're safe."

Ash nodded, unable to string a sentence together.

"Here, take this." the witch said, passing her a cup of unusual liquid, Ash looked at it suspiciously. "It's a dreamless sleep potion." she explained, noticing her discomfort.

Ash was still not quite to grips with wizarding things yet, and was not sure she really trusted them, but she took the potion nonetheless and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Ash stayed at St Mungo's for a another week before she was allowed to leave. At night she was haunted by similar terrifying dreams. During the day she got rather bored.

She shared a ward with two other people. One was a man who had a run in with a devil-snare who managed to get out alive but he had many bruises, serious cuts and broken bones. He was an extremely grumpy man, which to be honest, was understandable as he was mangled by a plant. The other habitant of that ward was a woman who had either been bitten by a vampire or some sort of snake, the healers weren't completely sure. She was equally grumpy and made several snide remarks about Ash's nightmares and her newly scared face. Nether of them talked to her if they could help it, which wasn't exactly a bad thing.

The day after she had woken up, Max had come by and given her books on all sorts of wizardry, titles such as 'A History of Magic' and 'Standard book of spells' grades 1-5. Her favourites were 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them' and 'Hogwarts, A history.'

She was a fast reader and had read most the books cover to cover. She found them fascinating. Max had told her that as soon as she left hospital, she was going to be tutored in casting spells and making potions. She couldn't wait.

The day Ash was to be released from this 'prison' of a hospital, (it was a nice hospital, don't get me wrong, but she wasn't allowed to go outside and feel the sun on her face. Plus she strongly disliked her ward-mates) She got up early and got dressed. While one of the medi-witches went to get her some breakfast, she noticed that there was a little mirror on the wall on the other side of the room. She didn't really look like herself anymore, she had always been quite pale, but she was even paler that usual, she had big bags under her eyes, caused by loss of sleep. But worse of all she had 3 long scars stretching from the left corner of her forehead to the bottom of her right cheek. Amazingly, she had managed to keep her eyes, probably thanks to some sort of magical potion. She was never the prettiest girl in school, but now she just looked plain peculiar.

"Stop staring at yourself. We all know your dead ugly." snarled the woman.

She's such a lovely person.

* * *

After she had finished her breakfast and finished reading 'Intermediate Transfiguration', Max finally came to pick her up, but he wasn't alone. With him was the pink haired witch, The red-headed twins and another red-headed boy who Ash assumed was their brother.

"Wotcher Asteria, or would you prefer Ash?" -She didn't wait for an answer.- "I never really introduced my self, the names Nymphadora Tonks, but call me Nymphadora and you die, I like to be called Tonks." she beamed down at Ash, who smiled slightly back. Wow, she talks fast...

"Whoa! That's a big scar!" said one of the twins, pointing at my face.

"Yeah! Didn't have that last time we saw you!"

Max scowled at them, them pulled her into a hug. "I'm so glad your ok." when he finally let go, the younger red-headed boy, who looked slightly stand-offish held out his hand.

"Ron Weasley." he said cautiously, staring shamelessly at her face.

Ash shook it. "Asteria Knight." he withdrew his hand, gave her a small smile, Then managed to tear his gaze away from her face and looked out a window. She noticed Max glare at him. There was an awkward silence.

"Don't just stand there. Get lost, Before I find out I'm vampire and I bite you." sneered the Woman.

"Erm. Well let's go shall we?" said Tonks as she pulled out her wand. She shrank all Ash's books so she could fit them in her pockets.

"Now," said Tonks, "We're going to Disapparate! Ash hold on to my arm." Disapparate? Oh! She'd read something about that...

"Well, come on Scar!" said Fred impatiently.

"Yeah Wolfy. We don't have all day!" George (maybe) said brightly.

"I'm going to call a healer to get you thrown out!" yelled the woman.

"Charming." muttered George.

Tonks held out her arm, Ash held onto it and slammed her eyes shut, then suddenly she felt as if she was being pulled through a tight tube, jammed in different directions. It was not a pleasant experience. Finally the feeling stopped and she was suddenly standing in the middle of an old London street. Being the clumsy girl she is, Ash stumbled and fell over. The twins and Max burst out laughing, her face burnt from embarrassment, she looked up and saw a hand, she took it and Tonks pulled her to her feet. Ash swore she saw her smirk.("Nice to see someone else fall over for a change!") Ron had a faint smile on his face, but was staring at her face again.

'Is it because I'm a werewolf?' she wondered. She ran a finger down a long scar on her arm and frowned. 'I must look like a freak, even in the wizard world I don't seem to fit in.'

"Here." Tonks handed her a piece of paper. "Read and Memorise it."

It read: _The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

As soon as she finished reading, Tonks snatched the paper and burnt it with the tip of her wand. She walked forward towards the houses and opened an old battered door, which seemed to have just appeared on the wall. Twelve Grimmauld Place.

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review of you want me to continue writing... Bye x_


	4. Chapter 4

**Watched**

_Chapter 4_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Asteria followed Tonks into the house, which she was sure was not there earlier. It must have been a rather old house as it had a damp and mouldy aroma. There were cobwebs everywhere and the antique wallpaper was peeling off the wall.

Tonk led her forward down the narrow hall, her brother and the Weasleys just behind her. Tonks stopped at a door which was ever so slightly open. She heard snippets of the conversation on the other side.

"We're in a war! We can't keep everyone safe!" shouted one voice.

There was an uproar.

"-My daughters now a werewolf!" Ash heard her father cry.

"She's lucky she didn't die. You should be thankful. It could have been a lot worse." said a cold voice.

"What's worse that being a horrifying beast!" retorted her father loudly.

Ash felt tears coming, but she fought them back. She had to be brave about this. Her father thought she was a horrifying beast. Brilliant.

"Not all werewolves are bad William. There are some who decide to take wolfsblane." said a quiet male voice. "Anyway, its not her fault is it. No-one wants to be a werewolf."

"But it shouldn't have happened to my daughter, Remus! Do you know how difficult it will be for me? I have-"

"I'm sure it will be a lot more difficult for her than you." Remus replied spitefully. "It hurts when you change incase you didn't know."

The room fell silent. Tonks started shuffling her feet, trying to decide whether she should make their arrival known or not.

"Well!" said a cheerful voice, trying to break the ice. Ash could hear a chair being pushed away from the table and footsteps coming towards the door.

"It looks like they've got back alright." The door swung open, revealing a grinning man with shaggy back hair, standing in the door frame of a kitchen. There was a long table where many other people were sitting, including her father who looked slightly angry.

"You must be Asteria." he said brightly. "I'm Sirius Black. Mass murderer. Pleased to meet you!"

Ash froze. What?

"He's kidding." said the owner of the quiet voice, with a small smile, Remus. Sitting next to him was a pale man with a hooked nose and greasy black hair, he scowled.

"Well don't just stand there! Come in, come in!" said Sirius, moving away from the door. They all walked into the kitchen and Asteria felt the eyes of everyone on her. The twins walked up to a plump red-headed woman, who Ash assumed was their mother.

"Mum! We're back!" one of them cried, wrapping her in a hug. The other twin quickly followed his lead. "And we love you!"

Mrs Weasley just glared at them. "I haven't forgotten about your products yet."

The twins sighed. Mrs Weasley turned to Ash and beamed at her. "So nice to meet you, dear! Are you feeling ok? You look like your dead on your feet." Ash nodded and forced a smile. She reminded her of her real mother. She mentally begged herself not to cry.

William Knight stood up and turned to his daughter. "How are you?"

She didn't reply. She just froze, looking away from him. Hurt in her eyes. Max glared at his father.

"You were listening outside the door." it was more of a statement than a question.

Ash nodded once again.

"Well!" said Sirius, trying to lift the mood. "I hear your going to Hogwarts! You'll be in the same year as my godson and Ron." Asteria smiled, thankful for the change of subject.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it." she said quietly.

"How exactly is she going to manage that?" asked the greasy haired man.

"Well, she's going to have extra lessons isn't she." said Mrs Weasley. "From what I've heard from Maxwell, she's a smart girl."

"What about her... Problem." he asked coldly.

"Well, I managed it, I'm sure she will." Remus said kindly.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you don't remember Snivelus." smirked Sirius.

"Oh yes, Black. Thanks to your little 'prank' I almost died. I'm sure Lupin is so thankful to be almost a murderer." the man sneered. Remus frowned. "Now if you don't mind. I must be going." and with that he left the house.

Mrs Weasley shook her head. "Sirius, you have to stop calling him that, it's pathetic."

"But true." he murmured. Mrs Weasley shot him a glare. "Sorry, Sorry!" Remus chuckled into his tea and went back to reading his newspaper.

Mrs Weasley looked up at the clock. "William, shouldn't you be getting to work."

"Hmm? Yes. I should be," muttered Ash's father. "I'll be back later, and we'll take about this ok?" he said sternly.

She nodded, not meeting his eyes. He hesitated, then pressed a kiss to the top of her head and left the house.

"Well! That was..." started Fred

"Awkward." suggested George.

"Yes, it was rather wasn't it." said Sirius.

"Oh, Be quiet you three." Mrs Weasley snapped. "Ginny dear, why don't you show Asteria her room." she said to her daughter, who Ash had only just realised was in the room. She jumped up and smiled at her.

"Come on!" she rushed out the room, Ash in tow. Ginny ran up the stairs and eventually stopped up a few flights at a door. She opened it and walked in and flopped down on one of the three beds.

"That ones yours, in that trunk is your clothes and some of your other thing that your brother brought over for you." she explained. "The third bed if for Hermione, she's Ron and Harry's best friend."

"Oh... Harry?" Ash asked.

"Harry Potter." replied Ginny, she had a slightly dreamy look on her eyes.

"Oh, yes. Dad told me about him..." she trailed off, remembering what her dad had said about werewolves. That she was a beast.

"Don't worry," said Ginny, noticing her loss of concentration "No one here is prejudice. Professor Lupin is a werewolf too."

"Professor Lupin?" she asked.

"Yes, Remus. He was the Defence against the dark arts professor in my second year. But he left because of..." she trailed off. "This isn't making you feel any better is it?"

"No, not really."

Ginny smiled.

"Umm... What about Ron?" Ash asked.

Ginny eyebrows furrowed in confusion "What do you mean?"

"Well, he seemed a bit stand-offish." Ash murmured, feeling a little stupid.

Ginny laughed. "Nah, he's a big baby, he was probably just a bit scared, you look a bit hard-core."

Ash grinned.

"C'mon," said Ginny, walking towards the door, "I need to show you some cool stuff Fred and George made. It's the best kind of magic!"

Ash followed her out the room, and down the stairs. But when she got to the last flight, a tiny arm shot out of the shadows and grabbed her ankle. She tripped and fell down the stairs.

"Ash!" Ginny squealed as the house was full of loud thumps.

Ash finally stopped falling at the bottom of the stairs, but banged her head on a giant painting, which was covered in a large sheet, till it got pulled off in Ash's fall. In the painting was a beautiful, but evil-looking woman with long black hair. She opened her mouth and screamed:

"BLOOD TRAITORS, MUDBLOODS, A HALF-BREED, AND NOW ANOTHER HALF-BREED! HOW COULD YOU INFECT MY PRECIOUS HOME? FILTHY HALF-BREED! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Sirius, Max, the twins and Ron all ran into the hall, hands clamped over their ears.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?" yelled Ron over the screaming painting.

Sirius pulled out his wand and swished it. The cover shot back onto the painting and you could only just hear the muffled sound of the woman's screams.

"Lovely Woman my mother." he muttered sarcastically.

"Ash! Are you ok?" asked her brother frantically as he helped a slightly dizzy Ash to her feet.

"What happened, Ginny?" asked one of the twins.

"Kreacher tripped her up."

"Stupid, evil, good for nothing house-elf." growled Sirius.

Once everyone made sure Ash was ok, they all went up to Ash and Ginny bedroom and Fred and George showed her some of their products. From extendable ears to skiving snackboxes, They the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

There was one product called a Canary Cream, which her brother demonstrated. It turned him into a canary and he flew around the room! It was brilliant.

They all told her about Hogwarts, it sounded amazing. She had already read Hogwarts, A history, but they made it sound even more incredible. The Weasleys and Max were all in Gryffindor, as well as Harry and Hermione who she was yet to meet. Ash hoped she was too, she didn't want to be alone.

At about 3 o'clock, Ron jumped up. "It's time to go and get Hermione!" he said excitedly.

Fred and George sniggered and Ginny disguised her giggle in a cough. Ron raised a questioning eyebrow and left the room.

Ash looked at Ginny. "What was that about?" she asked.

"Oh," smirked Ginny. "We reckon they really like each other, they just won't admit it."

"Yeah," added Fred. "They fight like an old married couple."

* * *

It was around 7 when they were all called down for dinner. Ron and Lupin hadn't returned from picking up Hermione yet, but they were due back soon. The twins, Max, Ginny, Ash and Sirius all sat round the table. Ash sat between Ginny and Max. Mrs Weasley was just serving up some bangers and mash when Ron and Lupin returned with Hermione.

"Oh Hermione dear! Take a seat, you look much to thin! You two sit down as well! I'm just serving up."

"Thank you Mrs Weasley." she said as she took a seat next to Fred. Mrs Weasley served everyone large portions. Ash, who was once Vegetarian, now had a strange craving for meat. Everyone chatted brightly throughout the meal, but Ash stayed silent, trying not to draw attention to herself.

Hermione's eyes swept over everyone at the table, but stopped as she spotted a girl sitting at the end of the table, with blond hair masking her face. Ash looked up to see Hermione looking at her curiously.

"Hello," Hermione said politely. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

Ash lifted her head and her hair fell back revealing her face, she smiled slightly. "Asteria Knight."

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth in shock. Everyone all fell silent and looked round at her.

Ash got up from the table. "Excuse me" she muttered and left the room.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." cried Hermione, but Ash had already left.

"Oh dear." sighed Mrs Weasley.

"It's alright, Molly. I'll go talk to her. New werewolves have less control over their emotions, we're lucky she didn't get angry. She could have thrown over the table." said Remus, as he left the room.

"Cool!" exclaimed George.

"Yeah! Super strength!" Fred agreed.

* * *

Ash got up from the table. Great, another person to stare at her slightly disfigured face. "Excuse me." she muttered and left the room.

She started to walk up the stairs,

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." she heard Hermione cry.

She didn't want her pity. Ash didn't want anyone's pity. She felt her anger growing. Suddenly she saw something creeping out of the shadows. It was tiny, wrinkly with huge ears. It was wearing an old grotty pillowcase as clothes. This must have been Kreacher, the house-elf that tripped her down the stairs.

"Filthy half-breed. Messing up my mistresses home," he moaned in a croaky voice. "disgusting beast-"

Ash didn't wait to hear what that vile elf had to say. She ran to her room. Anger got the better of her. She kicked her bed and threw her neatly stacked books across the room. Then, Ash realised what she was doing. She sank to the ground, shaking, hiding her face in her hands, tears flowing.

"I'm a monster" she thought aloud.

"You are not a monster." said a kind voice. Ash looked to see Remus kneeling next to her. "You're a young woman who had the misfortune to be pulled into a new world at the beginning of a war."

"I feel so angry, yet so sad and confused" she snivelled rather pathetically.

Remus smiled with pity. "It happens to all new werewolves, it's worse for teenagers, with changes already taking place in your body. You're a strong girl, most teen werewolves mope all over the place, randomly breaking things and crying." Remus chuckled and Ash let out a quiet laugh.

"Your scars don't change who you are inside, nether does this curse. When people stare, just remember that you have gone through a lot more than them, that you are a lot braver and that you are a lot stronger."

Ash smiled. "Thank you." she murmured. She heard the floor boards behind the door creak. Remus chuckled. "Sounds like someone wants to talk to you." he stood up and opened the door. Standing frozen in the hallway was Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"Erm... Hi." said Ron.

Remus let out another light chuckle. "I'll be going." he walked out the room and down the stairs.

"Hey," said Ginny. "Can we come in?"

"Sure." Ash said, she moved off the floor and onto her bed. They came in and looked around.

"What the bloody hell happened in here?" asked Ron, swiftly receiving a thump in the stomach from Hermione.

She bent down and picked up one of the books. "Have you read any of these books yet?" she asked Ash.

"Yeah, quite a few." Ash answered.

"Really?" she sounded surprised. "Even Hogwarts, A history?"

"Blimey Hermione, your obsessed with that book." groaned Ron.

"One day, someone besides me will bother to read it and they will find out how good it is."

"It is, it's one of my favourites." agreed Ash.

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Really? I think it's rather brilliant, but recently I've been thinking that it's not compl-"

"Anyway!" Ginny interrupted. "We came to apologise, for, well..."

"Staring and gasping-" interjected Hermione.

"And for well... Sorry." said Ron, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine." Ash smiled. "Thank you."

CRACK! Ash jumped, then realised that it was just someone apperating, she was right. There was now Fred, George and Max standing in the girls bedroom.

"Hello!" they all chorused.

"Mum says..." started George

"We are going to Diagon Ally tomorrow to get Asteria's robes, wand and other school stuff." Fred said, doing an impression of his mother. It was a little weird, but it made everyone smile.

Ginny jumped up and squealed. "You can get your school stuff then we can go shopping for new clothes for you!" she grinned widely at Ash. "It's going to be so much fun!"

Max burst out laughing. "Ash shopping for f-f-fun!" he managed to splutter out. He clutched his side. "That's the funniest thing I've heard all day!"

Ginny's face fell. "That isn't very nice."

"Hmm. But true." muttered Ash.

"Mum says we're leaving first thing tomorrow morning so get to bed." said George, before disappearing, closely followed by Fred.

"Dads downstairs, do you want to speak to him?" asked Max quietly.

Ash frowned and shook her head. "No, I've only just calmed down. Can you tell him I'm asleep?"

"Sure." He gave her one last squeeze then disaperated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Watched**

_Chapter 5_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Slash. Scratch. Bite. Blood. Asteria screamed in pain, her flesh burnt like someone was going over them again and again with a sharp knife. "Help!" She cried, but there was no one in the alley to hear her screams.

"Ash stop! Please! Wake up!"

Ash's eyes snapped open. Like so many other nights, she had tears rolling down her cheeks and was covered in a cold sweat. Hermione and Ginny were leaning over her, worried and horrified expressions on their faces. The door bust open and in rushed Sirius, wand raised and shooting out rays of bright light. He looked slightly mad, clad in a giant black dressing gown, hair scruffy and flying everywhere. Standing in the hallway was Max and Ron, both with a confused and scared expression on their faces. When Sirius realised no-one was being attacked, he lowered his wand, which was blinding the three girls.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Ash!" Max barged past Sirius and threw himself at his sister. "Are you ok? Eww.. Your sweaty." he added in mock disgust.

"What the bloody hell is going on? It sounded like someone was being murdered!" asked Ron uneasily.

"She was having a nightmare, it must have been awful!" explained Hermione, "It was a bit like when Harry was attacked by that dementor on the train." she shuddered.

Ash tried, but couldn't hold back a pathetic snivel. "Sorry for waking you up."

Sirius grinned. "It's alright, it's the only exciting thing that's happened in ages. Anyway, it's about 6 o'clock do there's no point going back to bed." with one last grin, he left the room, humming a song that Ash didn't recognise.

* * *

When Ash came down for breakfast after a long shower, everyone watched her closely. She found it rather unnerving. Mrs Weasley kept trying to give her more and more helpings of scrambled egg.

"You're too skinny!" she announced.

Max and the twins were huddled together whispering, to Ash they looked rather sinister, but every so often they would glance over her. Pretty much the only person who wasn't fussing her was her father, he didn't take any notice of her. When he had to go to work, he walked over to Max and said goodbye, handing him a bag of money. ("I hope you have fun Max.") He left without even a glance at Ash, which hurt. It was times like this, when she felt unwanted, that she really wanted a hug from her mum, or just to talk to her. Ron and Hermione must have noticed, so they quickly struck up a conversation about how amazing Diagon Ally is.

"Its fantastic! Like no other place is anything like it." Ron told her through mouthfuls of food. "I mean, it doesn't have a Honeydukes, but that's the only downside."

"Honeydukes is a sweet shop." added Ginny. "Anything that involves food gets Ronald excited."

"Shu'dd up." grunted Ron through a mouthful of eggs.

"We'll be leaving as soon as Tonks gets here." said Mrs Weasley.

As if by magic (which it probably was) Tonks appeared in the doorway.

"Ready to go?" she asked grinning.

Everyone nodded and got up from the table.

"This is going to be so much fun! Ok, we're going to apperate there so everyone get into pairs. Max go with Ash, Fred and George with Hermione and Ron, and Ginny with me, ok? Oh and Molly are you coming too?"

"Yes I-"

"Excuse me Molly, but may a speak with Asteria for a few moments." everyone turned around to see a tall old man, with a rather long white beard standing behind Tonks.

"Why yes, yes of course Albus." stuttered a shocked and confused Mrs Weasley, she gestured for Ash to follow the man from the room. Ash followed him into a room with moth-eaten sofas and arm chairs. The man sat down on and chair.

"Take a seat." he said kindly. Ash did as she was told and sat down carefully, fearing the armchair may break.

"My name is Professor Dumbledore and I am headmaster at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry. I understand that you wish to attend?"

"If you would allow me too." replied Ash nervously.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." he said smiling softly. "I came today to give you your equipment letter." he reached into his robes and withdrew an envelope made of thick paper, and passed it to Ash.

"Thank you." said Ash grinning, this was it. She was officially attending Hogwarts.

"I understand that you've never had any wizardry lesson, correct?" Ash nodded. "To join in on the fifth year, you will have to take lessons for the remainder of the summer break. Professor Snape will teach you some basic potions and Professor Lupin will be teaching you the basics of most the other subjects. You may also have to have extra lessons when you arrive at Hogwarts. It that alright?"

"Of course." replied Ash politely.

"Now, your lycanthropy." he said seriously. Ash nodded. "It is my opinion that you should keep it a secret. Only tell those who you know well and trust, of course, Miss Granger and the Weasley's already know, but I ensure you that they will not tell anybody.

There is a tree in the grounds of Hogwarts which holds a secret passage way to a small house where you will be able to transform. You should ask Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger where it is, they have already discovered it." he added, eyes twinkling.

"Professor Snape will be able to brew you Wolfsbane potion, which makes your transformation... Less painful. Finally you will be needing to be sorted..." Dumbledore pulled an old hat out of his robes and handed it to her. He smiled expectantly.

"Umm..." Ash wasn't completely sure what to do.

"Oh I'm sorry, put it on."

Ash lowered the hat onto her head.

"Hmmm..." whispered a little voice in her ear. Ash looked at Dumbledore in shock. He was just smiling at her, he hadn't made a sound. "I'm the sorting hat." said the voice.

"Oh I remember now. Where are you going to put me?" Ash asked in her thoughts.

"Impatient one aren't you?" the hat taunted. "Hmm... Intelligent... Creative... Ravenclaw traits... But you've proved yourself to be rather brave... Hmm but Ravenclaw sounds more promising... What do you think?" it asked.

Ravenclaw sounded nice... But she would rather be in Gryffindor with her family and new friends...

"Ahhh... You'd rather be a Gryffindor I see... Hmmm yes I can't say I disagree... Ok then..."

"GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled.

Ash removed the hat and Dumbledore beamed at her.

"Congratulations, Now I'm afraid that I've made you late for your shopping expedition." he said standing up. "You must not keep them waiting." he said, gesturing towards the door.

Ash thanked him again. Her hand gripped to doorknob and pulled open the door.

"Oh, and Asteria." She turned to face him. "These are Dark times, try not to draw attention to yourself."

* * *

Ash stumbled, but was caught by her older brother before she fell face first onto the pavement.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Ash had to admit it, Diagon Alley was the most amazing place she'd ever seen. Owls screeching, bright display windows, magic at every turn. She had quite a good time. She kept her head down to avoid attention and Max paid for all her supplies with the money their dad gave him. The best part of the outing for Ash was definitely getting her wand. It was made from laurel wood with a unicorn hair core, it was a beautiful wand and it had a tiny engraved crescent moon on the handle. Ah, the irony.

Afterwards they all split up, Mrs Weasley and Ginny went to buy some new scales, Tonks went with them to get some potions ingredients. Fred, George and Max went into a joke shop, so Ash, Ron and Hermione went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Ash was amazed by just how many flavours there were, from strawberry to peanut-butter. Once they had chosen their ice creams they sat outside in the sun.

"...Its brilliant you're in Gryffindor with us, but now you have to look out for the Slytherins," Ron told her. "Especially Draco Malfoy, his father is a-"

"Oi Weasel! Didn't your mother tell you it's to dangerous to be out here alone for people like you?" came a cold sneering voice. The trio turned around to see a boy their age with neat platinum blond hair and sharp features walking towards them. He was accompanied by two beefy boy, with stupid looks on their faces.

"Speak of the devil." muttered Hermione.

Ash lowered her head and let her hair fall over her face.

"What do you want Malfoy?" snapped Hermione.

"What's got you knickers in a twist, Mudblood?" sneered Draco Malfoy. He smirked as his goons laughed.

"Piss off Malfoy." growled Ron.

"Now now Weasel, no need to be so rude. I must say I'm surprised, I was expecting to see you with Potter." he spat. "Or as the daily prophet is calling him, the boy who lied." he laughed. "Who's that?" he demanded, pointing at Ash.

"Is it any of your business?"

"Yes, Granger, it is my business. Why is she hiding her face? Is it really that ugly?" he taunted.

Ash felt her face burn from anger.

"Look up then."

"I don't have to do anything you say." Ash spat.

"Ooooh!" sneered Malfoy and his bodyguards. "She speaks!"

Ash's werewolf temper got the better of her, she started to shake.

Hermione and Ron turned to her, slightly scared and worried.

"Seriously Malfoy, get lost." said Hermione.

"And what if I don't."

Ash stood up quickly and violently, almost knocking over the table in the process. She lifted her red and scarred face, eyes burning from anger. Malfoy stepped back as soon as he spotted her scars.

"CLEAR OFF." she growled loudly. Draco took a couple of steps back, trying to hide his fear. Just then she heard footsteps running over too them. It was the twins and Max.

"What's going on here?" demanded Max.

"You know her too? I can't say I'm surprised, she belongs in a metal home." growled Malfoy.

"Listen Malfoy." said Max in a dangerously low voice, taking a step towards him. "You stay away from my sister or I'll make you wish you'd never been born."

"Who would want to go near her? Just looking at her face makes me want to be sick." he said in a shaky voice, trying to hide his fear. "You better watch it. My father will hear about this!" he threatened, then stalked off, his goons in tow.

"That was bloody brilliant." exclaimed Ron. "I've never seen him so scared!"

Fred and George grinned, but Hermione and Max exchanged worried glances.

"Umm... Is everyone ready to go?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, I think so."

Everyone got up to go and find Mrs Weasley, when Max suddenly asked:

"Ash. Did you want to get a familiar? I mean I have Ptolemy, my owl."

Ash's face lit up, she loved animals, and nodded.

In the shop, there were all sorts of animal, magical and not, lining the walls, there were dancing rats and colour changing rabbits. When she caught sight of a giant spider, she shivered, she hated spiders.

"So what sort pet do you want?" asked Ron.

"Well, I'm not really sure." admitted Ash.

"Well, I don't recommend a rat, they've creeped me out since Peter Pettigrew." Ash laughed, they had told her all about their adventure in the shrieking shack. "Owls are pretty useful, they carry all your letters and stuff, but toads are pretty useless. Cats, well Hermione already has that ugly furball so-"

"Hey! Crookshanks is beautiful."

"Sure... If you say so."

"He knew that there was something was wrong with Scabbers, and he was right. What do you have to say about that?"

"I... Umm..."

"That's right."

"But Hermione-"

"No Ronald. You know that-"

Ash ignored their argument and caught sight of a tiny ball in the corner of a little cat basket, she kneeled down to look inside and the ball unrolled to reveal a slightly pudgy black cat. It had rather large ears and a slightly plumed tail. The cat crawled forward and opened its cage with its nose.

"Wow, your clever aren't you?" Ash said softly.

It tilted it head, amber eyes glistening. It walked towards Ash, sniffed her, stared at her again, then rubbed it's head against her, purring.

"Oh Ash! Have you found someone?" asked Hermione, smiling down at the pudgy cat.

"Oh no! Don't tell me it's another Crookshanks." groaned Ron.

"Hello, Can I help you?" asked a shop assistant who just walked over to them.

"yes, umm How much is he?" asked Ash.

"You want Wendelin?" she asked in disbelief.

"Um. Yes please."

"Really?" she asked again doubtfully.

"Yes, why not?" asked Ash, worriedly.

"It's just that, she's been a bit violent to certain customers... She's half-Kneazle you see..."

"Oh! Just like Crookshanks!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Nooooo." groaned Ron.

"I'll take her."

* * *

"You say she's not beautiful."

"Yes I can."

"Well, not without lying."

"Yes I can."

Ash was laying on her bed with Wendelin on her stomach, purring. Ron was laying on the floor and Hermione was sitting on her bed.

"Your just jealous." argued Ash.

"Trust me, I'm not. Who could be jealous of that bloody ugly shoe brush."

Ash mock gasped, then covered Wendelin's ears. "Don't listen to him, he's just a big bully."

"Oh! We haven't introduced him to Crookshanks yet!" exclaimed Hermione excitedly as she ran from the room, to find her beloved cat.

"She get's far to excited about the wrong things." muttered Ron. "Books and Cats, that's it. She's Mental."

Hermione hurried into the room, cradling Crookshanks in her arms. Wendelin immediately sat up and tiled her head, staring at the orange cat. Crookshanks leapt out of Hermione's arms onto the floor and Wendelin pounced onto the floor next to him. Crookshanks sniffed her, then rubbed his head against hers, purring.

"Awww! Look! Crookshanks wants to be friends with Wendelin!"

"I think he wants to be a lot more than friends." Ron sniggered. Ash chuckled.

It seemed Wendelin wasn't to happy about this new attention and hissed at Crookshanks. Crookshanks lowered his head in disappointment while Wendelin stalked away, tail swishing.

"Looks like Wendelin isn't interested." laughed Ash.

* * *

Lunch was a... Interesting affair. First Fred and George swapped their mother's wand for one of their joke wands, as soon as she picked it up it transformed into a rubber chicken. She was not pleased. Let's just say she must have enormous lungs. She told them to go get all their joke products and throw them away. Ash found it highly unlikely that they would actually do that, she believed that they probably just hid them. Lupin informed her that they would be having their first lesson after lunch. He was also rather unimpressed by her behaviour when they encountered Draco Malfoy.

"You can't let your anger get the better of you, luckily Malfoy doesn't have the brain to put your anger and your scars together to deduce your a werewolf." he scolded.

"But Professor!" exclaimed Ron. "You should have seen it! it was blo-"

He trailed off after receiving stern glares from both Professor Lupin and his mother. His mother definitely had the most terrifying glare. Ash had a feeling that Lupin only glaring to hide his amusement.

Ash noticed a bit of chicken being pulled off the edge of the table by a fluffy orange paw. She crouched under the table to see Crookshanks trotting of with it in his mouth. He walked cautiously towards Wendelin and put the chicken at her feet. Wendelin turned her nose up at Crookshanks and the Chicken.

Ash decided that Wendelin was too snobby for her own good.

* * *

"Ok, we're going to start with wingardium leviosa, the levitation charm. Repeat after me, wingardium levi-O-sa."

"wingardium leviosa." repeated Ash.

"Very good now, say that while you swish and flick your wand, ok?" explained Lupin. Ash nodded, then picked up her wand, which must have fallen onto the floor while Lupin was explaining the spell.

"Ok," she swished and flicked her wand. "wingar- AHHHHHH!" Ash screamed. The wand had suddenly transformed into a wriggling spider. She immediately dropped it.

"FRED AND GEORGE GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Roared an incredibly annoyed Professor Lupin.

The twins poked their heads round the door, smiling sheepishly.

"You called, Professor?"

Lupin threw up his hand and pointed at Ash, who was frozen to the spot, a look of terror on her face.

"Oh." said Fred.

"Ah." said George.

"Hm"

"Yes. That may,"

"Possibly,"

"Have something to do with us." they finished together.

"You better get rid of it before I call your mother." sighed an exasperated Lupin.

A look of fear suddenly spread across their freckled faces.

"Yes, sir."

"Right away, sir."

George ran forward and collected the fake spider.

"Have you got anymore stuff hidden in here?" asked Lupin.

"Umm... I don't think so... Do we Gred."

"I don't believe so Forge."

"Ok then, bye!" and with that they left. Lupin shook his head and sighed.

"Let's try the charm on that book," he put a book on the table in front of Ash. "Remember, Swish and Flick."

Ash picked up her real wand, swished and flicked. "Wingardium leviosa." the book slowly levitated. Suddenly the door slammed open and the book dropped.

"Professor!"

"What is it Fred?" He was loosing his patience.

"I think we may have left some toffees in here." said George.

Fred ran forward and grabbed a little bag from the corner of the room.

"Is that it?" asked Lupin.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely." they said together as they closed the door.

Lupin sighed. "Well. Let's try that again shall we?" Ash nodded.

"wingardium levi-" She was cut off by the door slamming open for the second time.

"What is it now?" Professor Lupin growled. Whipping around to see Hermione, cowering slightly behind the door.

"Sorry, I thought you were the twins." he apologised. "What is it?"

"It's Harry, professor, he's been expelled."

_A/N: Dun dun dunn! Thanks for reading! Please review even if you hated it._


	6. Chapter 6

**Watched**

_Chapter 6_

_I do not own Harry Potter. If I had Ash would already be in the books... Ok, on to the chapter.._.

The next few hours were extremely hectic. There were Order members coming in and out of the house all the time, in the end Mrs Weasley sent us all the teenagers upstairs, which Ash wasn't too worried about. She had been feeling tired and slightly ill all day. Buts she was actually quite excited about meeting Harry, from what everyone had told her, he was a nice and friendly person. He was apparently a brilliant wizard as well, he faced the most powerful dark wizard of our time a few months ago.

It was around 6 o'clock when a group of order members left to collect Harry from his home. Fred, George, Ron and Ginny all begged Mrs Weasley to let them go with them.

"But Mum! He's my best mate!"

"No." she replied sternly, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Mum! Please!"

"NO!"

"Mum I-"

"For the last time! No! Your all too young! Anyway, you got to collect Asteria the other day."

Fred groaned. "Yeah, but mum! That was boring!"

"Yeah. Ash isn't as interesting as Harry." agreed George.

"Thanks." said Ash sarcastically.

"No offence." added Fred quickly.

"Hmph."

"I didn't even get to go and get Ash." complained Ginny.

"Ginevra." warned Mrs Weasley.

"Fine."

oO0Oo

Ash, Ron and Hermione were waiting in Ron's room for Harry. Crookshanks was trying to get Wendelin's attention, but Wendelin was just ignoring him, licking her paws. Pigwidgeon was sitting on top of the wardrobe with Harry's snowy owl both twittering to each other. Hedwig had arrived a hour or so ago. Ash wasn't very keen on the owl, it had pecked Ron and Hermione's fingers so much over the last few days that they had deep cuts along them. Luckily Hegwig didn't take so much interest in Ash, She didn't think she could bear it if she had any more scars. Her fingers were pretty much the only part of her body which wasn't scarred because she had her hand curled into tight balls while she was being attacked.

Suddenly, the door knob slowly turned and the door was pushed open, revealing a skinny boy with black hair and bright green eyes. Harry Potter. Hermione's books flew everywhere as she jumped up and threw herself at Harry. Ash and Ron sniggered as Harry's eyes widened from surprise and nearly fell over. Ron's owl started flying excitedly around the room, Wendelin looked fairly unimpressed.

"HARRY! Ron he's here, Harry's here!" Ron rolled his eyes "We didn't hear you arrive! Oh, are you alright? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have, I know our letters are useless- but we couldn't tell you anything, Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't, oh, we've got so much to tell you, and you've got things to tell us- the dementors! When we heard- and that Ministry hearing- it's just outrageous, I've looked it all up, they can't expel you, they just can't, there's provision in the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery for the use of magic in life-threatening situations-"

Wow... She can really talk when she wants to...

"Let him breathe, Hermione," said Ron, grinning as he closed the door behind Harry.

As soon as Hermione let go of Harry, Hegwig swooped down from the wardrobe and perched onto his shoulder.

"Hedwig!"

"She's been in a right state," said Ron. "Pecked us half to death when she brought your last letters, look at this-"

He showed Harry his fingers, all cut.

"Oh, yeah," Harry said. "Sorry about that, but I wanted answers, you know..." Still no reason to hurt someone, thought Ash.

"We wanted to give them to you, mate," said Ron apologetically "Hermione was going spare, she kept saying you'd do something stupid if you were stuck all on your own without news, but Dumbledore made us-"

"-swear not to tell me. Yeah, Hermione's already said." Harry replied sourly.

There was a awkward silence. Harry stroked Hegwig, avoiding eye contact with Hermione and Ron. He hadn't noticed Ash sitting in a dark corner.

"He seemed to think it was best," said Hermione, trying to justify their actions. "Dumbledore, I mean."

"Right," he replied.

"I think he thought you were safest with the Muggles-" Ron began.

"Yeah? Have either of you been attacked by dementors this summer?"

"Well, no- but that's why he's had people from the Order of the Phoenix tailing you all the time-"

"Didn't work that well, though, did it? Had to look after myself after all, didn't I?" Ash had to admit it, they were rubbish at tailing people.

"He was so angry...Dumbledore. We saw him. When he found out Mundungus had left before his shift had ended. He was scary." said Hermione. Ash had to agree, it was terrifying. He was a completely different man from when she was sorted earlier today.

"Well, I'm glad he left," Harry said coldly. "If he hadn't, I wouldn't have done magic and Dumbledore would probably have left me at Privet Drive all summer."

"Aren't you ... aren't you worried about the Ministry of Magic hearing?" said Hermione quietly.

"No," relied Harry. Ash could tell he was lying. He walked away from Hermione and Ron.

"So why's Dumbledore been so keen to keep me in the dark?" Harry asked, still trying hard to keep his voice casual but getting louder and louder. "Did you- er- bother to ask him at all?"

Ron, Hermione and Ash exchanged worried glances, Hermione had said that Harry might react like this.

"We told Dumbledore we wanted to tell you what was going on," said Ron. "We did, mate. But he's really busy now, we've only seen him twice since we came here and he didn't have much time, he just made us swear not to tell you important stuff when we wrote, he said the owls might be intercepted-"

"He could still've kept me informed if he'd wanted to," Harry snapped. "You're not telling me he doesn't know ways to send messages without owls."

Hermione glanced at Ron for help and then said, "I thought that, too. But he didn't want you to know anything."

"Maybe he thinks I can't be trusted," said Harry.

"Don't be thick," said Ron, looking highly disconcerted.

"Or that I can't take care of myself."

"Of course he doesn't think that!" said Hermione anxiously.

"So how come I have to stay at the Dursleys' while you two get to join in everything that's going on here?" said Harry, the words tumbling over one another in a rush, his voice growing louder with every word, Ash winced, she hadnt quite got used to her werewolf hearing yet. "How come you two are allowed to know everything that's going on?"

Ash was becoming a little angry, she thought Harry was acting a bit of a spoilt brat. At least he hadn't been almost murdered by a bloody werewolf.

"We're not!" Ron interrupted just as loudly. "Mum won't let us near the meetings, she says we're too young-"

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT- WHO SAVED THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?"

Ash had to clamp her hands over her ears while she tried to keep her anger under control. Hegwig soared away from Harry, on to the top of the wardrobe again, Pigwidgeon twittered in alarm and zoomed even faster around their heads. Wendelin hid behind Crookshanks under Ron's bed.

"WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!"

Ron was standing there with his mouth half-open, clearly stunned and at a loss for anything to say, whilst Hermione looked like she was going to burst into tears. Ash was shaking. Keep calm. Keep calm. She reminded herself.

"BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?"

"Harry, we wanted to tell you, we really did-" Hermione began.

"CAN'T'VE WANTED TO THAT MUCH, CAN YOU, OR YOU'D HAVE SENT ME AN OWL, BUT DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU SWEAR-"

"Well, he did-"

"FOUR WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK IN PRIVET DRIVE, NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON-"

"We wanted to-"

"I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER-"

"OH! JUST SHUT UP!" Ash couldn't keep calm any longer. She jumped to her feet and stomped out of the shadows. Harry jumped and stared at her in surprise and shock.

"STOP ACTING LIKE A BLOODY FIVE YEAR OLD! I KNOW THAT YOUR LIFE HAS BEEN HARD AND YOU'VE HAD A BAD YEAR, BUT YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS A CRAP SUMMER!" Ash half yelled, half growled. Hermione and Ron backed away from her nervously.

"SO YOU CAN STOP TAKING YOUR ANGER OUT ON THE TWO PEOPLE WHO HELPED YOU THOUGHT ALL THOSE EVENTS AND SHUT UP!"

Once again, The room was silent.

"What is this place, anyway?" Harry shot at Ron and Hermione. "And who's that?" he pointed at Ash.

"Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," said Ron at once.

"And this is Asteria Knight, Max's sister." Hermione quickly added.

Ash glared at him. "I'm sorry," she spat. "But I'm going. My ears feel like they're going to explode and I'm restraining myself from severely hurting you."

Ash stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Calm down, calm, calm. Errrgggg. She kicked the stair railing, then immediately regretted it as her toes started throbbing.

Suddenly there were three loud Cracks and Fred, George and Max appeared out of nowhere.

"Your werewolf hormones going wild again?" smirked one twin.

"I'm not in the mood, George!"

"It's Fred actually. That's George." he said pointing to his twin.

"I don't care." she spat between gritted teeth.

Max edged forward, hand out reache cautiously like she was some sort of wild animal. "Ash, It's ok..."

She whipped around to face him, "IM NOT AN ANIMAL, MAX!"

"Ash just calm down, please." At Max's begging, her eyes softened, she sighed as Ginny came running up the stairs.

"Hello Ash, are you alright?" she asked. "I've just been flicking Dungbombs at the kitchen door, turns out there is and Imperturbable Charm on it." she said as the twins groaned in annoyance and disappointment.

"He just winds me up." Ash said, talking about Harry. "He was yelling and my ears felt like they were going to explode."

"Oh! Is Harry here?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Yeah. But I bet he's terrified of our Wolfy now. I've never heard anyone scream so loud!" exclaimed George.

"Except Mum, but you gave her a run for her money." agreed Fred.

"Your pretty cool, Scar" said George.

Ash scowled. "Don't call me that."

"Fine, we'll never call you cool again."

Ash groaned

oO0Oo

Dinner was slightly awkward. Harry kept sending her furtive glances, probably looking at her scars. 'Maybe he's scared of me.' thought Ash. She smirked.

Ash got to meet the oldest Weasley child, Bill, who worked for Gringotts. She thought he was rather cool, he didn't even flinch at her scars. She supposed he was used to a lot worse, being a curse breaker and all.

Ash's father also turned up, but he avoided her eye contact the whole time. Upon the mention of Percy, who Ash soon learnt that he had betrayed his family, dinner became even more awkward for everyone.

After a delicious stew and a huge helping of rhubarb crumble and custard, Ash sat on the floor with Ginny, rolling butterbeer corks for Crookshanks and Wendelin to catch.

"Nearly time for bed, I think," said Mrs. Weasley with a yawn.

"Not just yet, Molly," said Sirius, pushing away his empty plate and turning to look at Harry. Ash perked up and looked over to see what was happening. "You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort."

"I did!" said Harry indignantly. "I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so-"

"And they're quite right," interupted Mrs. Weasley. "You're too young."

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?" asked Sirius. "Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen-"

Then the twins decided they wanted to have their say.

"Hang on!" cried George.

"How come Harry gets his questions answered?" said Fred angrily. Ash shook her head. Why couldn't they just let it go?

"We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!" said George.

'"You're too young, you're not in the Order,"' said Fred, in his brilliant impression of his mother. "Harry's not even of age!"

"It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing," said Sirius calmly. "that's your parents' decision. Harry, on the other hand-"

"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley sharply. Her expression turned dangerous. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?"

"Which bit?" Sirius asked in fake politeness.

"The bit about not telling Harry more than he needs to know," Mrs. Weasley almost shouted, placing extra emphasis on the last three words.

Ron, Hermione, Max, Fred, George, Ginny and Ash turned from Sirius to Mrs Weasley, sensing an argument was about to start. The Butterbeer corks lay forgotten on the floor.

"I don't intend to tell him more than he needs to know, Molly," said Sirius. "But as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back" (everyone shuddered), "he has more right than most to-"

"He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix!" said Mrs. Weasley. "He's only fifteen and-"

"-and he's dealt with as much as most in the Order," shot back Sirius, "and more than some-"

"No one's denying what he's done!" said Mrs. Weasley, her voice rising, her fists trembling on the arms of her chair. "But he's still-"

"He's not a child!" said Sirius impatiently.

"He's not an adult either!" said Mrs. Weasley, the colour rising in her cheeks. 'He's not James, Sirius!"

"I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks, Molly," said Sirius coldly.

'I'm not sure you are!' said Mrs. Weasley. "Sometimes, the way you talk about him-"

"You shouldn't be fighting like this." interrupted Ash's Dad.

"Personally," said Lupin quietly, "I think it better that Harry gets the facts- not all the facts, Molly, but the general picture- from us, rather than a garbled version from ... others. I think Harry ought to be allowed a say in this, he's old enough to decide for himself."

"I want to know what's been going on," Harry said at once.

"Very well," said Mrs Weasley, her voice cracking. "Ginny - Ron - Hermione - Fred - George - Maxwell - Asteria - I want, you out of this kitchen, now."

There was instant uproar.

"We're of age!" Fred, George and Max all bellowed together.

"If Harry's allowed, why can't I?" shouted Ron.

"Mum, I want to hear!" wailed Ginny.

Ash stayed silent, surely her dad would let her hear, after all that had happened.

"NO!" shouted Mrs Weasley, standing up, her eyes blazing. "I absolutely forbid-"

"Molly you can't stop Fred and George," said Mr Weasley wearily. "They are of age. The same with Max."

"They're still at school."

"But they're legally adults now," said Mr Weasley, in the same tired voice.

Mrs Weasley was now bright red in the face.

"I - oh, all right then, Fred, George and Maxwell can stay, but Ron-"

"Harry'll tell me and Hermione everything you say anyway!" said Ron hotly. "Won't - won't you?" he added, staring at Harry, nodding slightly.

"Course I will." Harry said. Ron and Hermione beamed.

"Fine!" shouted Mrs Weasley. "Fine! Ginny - Asteria - BED!'

"What!" cried Ash. "Don't I have a right to know too? He killed my Mum and got some creep to attack me!"

Mrs Weasley wasn't sure what to say. She looked over at her dad. "What do you-"

But Dad cut her off. "Asteria get to bed. Now." he said forcefully.

"What? I'm the same age as Ron and Herm-"

"I don't care, Asteria." he said, voice not far from yelling.

Ash couldn't believe it. "But I-"

"ASTERIA! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" He yelled. The room was dead silent. Everyone was watching, they all looked slightly nervous, apart from Ginny, she just looked scared.

Ash stared at him with her mouth open, he'd never shouted at her before. He always seemed so calm and collected, but she hadn't actually spent much time with him, maybe it wasn't the real William Knight. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Mum would have let me stay if it was the other way round. If you were dead." she said quietly, voice shaking.

"ASTERIA GET OUT NOW! YOUR TOO INEXPERIENCED AND JUST PLAIN STUPID!"

Ash open her mouth, closed it again. She didn't know what to say. No one had ever called her stupid before, because she was far from stupid. Her whole body felt like it had shut down and tears rolled freely down her cheeks. Her brain wasn't processing anything, She was frozen to the spot.

"NOW!" he yelled. His face was red and there was a weird vein throbbing out on his forehead.

Ginny stepped forward timidly, and took Ash's arm, pulling her out of the room. Wendelin followed loyally, hissing at Ash's father as she went. The yelling had woken up Mrs Black, and her ear-splitting shrieks filled the house.

Lupin followed the girls out the room and dealt with the portrait. Once he had finished he asked;

"Asteria?" he said quietly. "Are you ok?"

She nodded, turned and run up the stairs. She walked into her room and lay on her bed. Wendelin jumped up and settled on her stomach, purring as Ash absentmindedly stroked her.

Ginny crept into the room. "Ash are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Not really." Ash replied, voice breaking slightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny asked kindly.

"He's never... I never... I don't even know my own father! And I don't have Mum, I have Max but he might tell some things to william, which is what I'm going to call my father from now on, he's not my dad anymore if I don't know him and he doesn't even care about me anymore!" ranted Ash between tears, Ginny sat and listened, when she had finished Ginny pulled her into a hug.

"Ash, you can always talk to me. I wont tell anyone. I promise."

"Thank you." she smiled lightly. She wiped the tears off her face. "I'm being stupid. Stupid werewolf-ness."

Ash lay back down and fell asleep almost instantly, still fully dressed.

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Quite a lot of this chapter was taken from The Order of the Phoenix by JK Rowling. Please tell me what you thought so I can make this story better. Ps, did anyone see the London Olympic opening ceremony? JK Rowling was in it and a giant voldemort! Till next time, good bye._


	7. Chapter 7

**Watched**

_Chapter 7_

_I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I would have my own chocolate frog card. _

The next morning, Ash was woken up by Ginny once again after having another horrific dream.

"We have to do something about these dreams, Ash." she told her. "Just look at yourself, you look like a inferius."

"Thanks, Gin."

Ash walked down to breakfast that morning to find everyone, apart from William, sitting at the kitchen table. When she walked in the door, everyone immediately stopped talking. It was more than slightly disconcerting.

As Mrs Weasley piled breakfast onto her plate, Ash could see everyone giving each other nervous looks. Finally Max cleared his throat.

"Um. Ash. Are you.. err... alright?"

She nodded, with a frown on her face.

"Are you ready for lessons today?" asked Lupin.

She nodded with a little smile. They ate breakfast, mainly in silence and afterwards Ash and Lupin went to have their lesson. It took up all her concentration, which she was thankful for as it kept her mind off her father.

After a sort break for lunch and a few more hours, it was finally time to call it a day.

"You did very well today, Asteria." praised Lupin. "You're an intelligent girl."

Ash smiled, but it quickly fell, she remembered what her father had said to her last night.

"William doesn't seem to think so." Ash replied.

Lupin smiled weakly. "Your father... Well." he was lost for words. "Asteria, I'm not going to sugarcoat it. Your father has a tendency to get angry when he doesn't get his way, and this month... He really hasn't. I'm not trying to be horrible, but I think that's really why your parents separated. Your mother was a wonderful woman, but I think William got angry one too many times."

Ash shook her head and gave a humorless laugh. "I don't even know my own father."

Lupin reached out an arm and patted her shoulder awkwardly. "You will in time."

"Thanks for the lessons."

"It was my pleasure."

oO0Oo

For the next few days Lupin taught Ash basic spells from all subjects, transfiguration, charms and defence against the dark arts to say a few. He taught her about magical creatures and a bit of Divination. (She didn't see anything in the crystal and felt rather silly trying too.)

Ash had even had a potions lesson with Professor Snape. It hadn't been going that well. Ash thought he was rude and he was always making disapproving comments about everything from her ingredient chopping to how she heated her cauldron.

oO0Oo

It was the day of Harry's trial, once again Ash had lessons. Lupin was on edge the whole day, he messed up the spells and spilt tea down his front. Finally, when Harry returned to Grimmauld Place in the afternoon, Lupin was so relieved he gave Ash the rest of the day off.

"I knew it!" yelled Ron, punching the air.

"There was no case against you, none at all." said Hermione.

"Everyone seems quite relieved, though, considering you all knew I'd get off," said Harry, smiling.

Mrs Weasley was wiping her face on her apron, and Fred, George Max and Ginny were doing a kind of war dance to a chant that went: "He got off, he got off, he got off..."

"That's enough! Settle down!" shouted Mr Weasley, though he too was smiling.

"Congratulations." said Ash, maybe just a smidgen awkwardly.

"Thanks." replied Harry, scratching the back of his head.

Ash smiled then started to walk away.

"He got off, he got off, he got off..."

"Be quiet, you four!"

"Hey Ash, why don't we start again?" suggested Harry.

"Yeah." she held out her hand. "Asteria Knight."

Harry took it. "Harry Potter." They grinned.

"He got off, he got off, he got off..."

"That's enough - Fred - George - Maxwell - Ginny!" said Mrs Weasley, "Harry, dear, come and sit down, have some lunch, you hardly ate breakfast. You too Asteria."

Everyone seemed much happier than they had done since Ash had first arrived at Grimmauld Place. The gloomy house seemed much brighter, warmer and more welcoming all of a sudden.

"Course, once Dumbledore turned up on your side, there was no way they were going to convict you," said Ron happily, flinging mashed potato onto Ash's plate, but it missed and splattered on her shirt.

She wiped her shirt with a napkin, and noticed Harry holding his hand to his forehead.

"What's up?" said Hermione, looking alarmed.

"Scar," Harry mumbled. "But it's nothing . . . it happens all the time now . . ."

"Your scar hurts? I've never read anything about that." said Ash, intrigued.

"It's a cursed scar." said Harry.

"Oh... I haven't read any books that mention them." said Ash.

"God Ash, you sound more like Hermione everyday!" cried Ron.

"You say it like it's a bad thing to be clever." retorted Hermione.

"It's not, who would we get our homework from if you were stupid?" said Ron cheerfully as Hermione scowled. "I bet Dumbledore turns up this evening, to celebrate with us, you know." he said brightly, changing the subject.

"I don't think he'll be able to, Ron,' said Mrs Weasley, setting a huge plate of roast chicken down in front of Harry. "He's really very busy at the moment."

"HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF. HE GOT OFF"

"SHUT UP!" roared Mrs Weasley.

oO0Oo

"REMUS - ASTERIA - DINNER!" yelled Mrs Weasley. It had been a week since Harry's trial and they were having a celebration in honour of Hermione and Ron becoming prefects and the fact that we were all going to Hogwarts the next day. Ash was extremely excited, she just hoped she would be prepared with all Lupin taught her.

Ash walked towards the door, then suddenly felt woozy and exhausted, just like she had for the last few days. Her legs gave way and she fell to the floor. Her world went black.

oO0Oo

When Ash awoke she was laying on her bed. The two next to her where empty, so either she'd been out all night or they were still downstairs. Her stomach rumbled and Ash realised that she was starving.

She climbed carefully down the stairs, stumbling on a few steps. Her hand finally found a handle and, after ignoring Kreature's muttering, opened the door. She stepped inside, but then realised that it was not the kitchen. It was that sort of sitting room she had sat in with Dumbledore. She was about to leave when she realised the desk drawer shaking. Maybe it was the fact that she was slightly ill and half asleep or she was just curious, but either way she stepped forward and slowly opened the drawer.

Out flowed some sort of solid mist, Ash stumbled backwards. She realised that the mist was changing shape, from a flobberworm to a policeman, a centaur to a television, it was changing from thing to thing faster than Ash could blink. When finally it stopped. It took the shape of William Knight.

"Asteria." he hissed spitefully. "Nothing good has come from you being born. I was not there to protect your mother because of the argument she and I had. Now she is dead. That argument was about-" Suddenly he changed into Ash's mother, but her skin was gray and her eyes were unfocused and lacking their usual brightness. Her hair was messy and her clothes were torn.

"Mum!" Ash whispered in disbelieve and fear. Her mother was dead. How could she be here without dark magic? It was then that she realised it was her mother's dead body.

"Asteria. That argument was because of you. You lost me the love of my life. You lost me my son, my eldest child, my favourite child. You lost me William's protection. And in the end. You lost me my life." Her mouth opened and closed with every word like she was a marionette, controlled by a poor puppet master.

Tears flowed down Ash's cheeks. "Mum, I'm so sorry." she fell to her knees, crying into her hands.

Her mother changed back into her father, who leaded over her. "Now, look what's happened! Your ugly, your disgusting, your stupid." he sneered. "And worst of all, you're a monster! You're no better than-"

Her father changed into Fenrir Greyback. "Hello." he growled.

"No." gasped Ash

He laughed. "Yes. You're a monster just like me!" he cried.

Greyback transformed into his werewolf form. A low growl sounded from its foaming mouth. It leaned forward on all fours toward her, she quickly backed away, the wolf growled again.

It got up on its hind legs and drew back a clawed paw to strike. Ash panicked, she didn't have her wand and she could feel herself loosing conciseness from this weird illness she had. She screamed and the door burst open.

"ASH! RUN!" cried Harry.

But Ash couldn't more. She felt like her body had gone to jelly. She eyes were slowly closing as she felt the clawed paw coming nearer and nearer.

"What's going on here?" Ash faintly saw Lupin running into the room, closely followed by Sirius, with Mad-eye Moody stumping along behind them.

Lupin pulled out his wand, he said, very firmly and clearly: "Riddikulus!"

The werewolf vanished with a low whine, into a puss of smoke.

Ash's eyes finally closed and her body went limp.

"Asteria!" was the last word she heard.

oO0Oo

Ash felt herself being roughly shaken awake, and she managed to force herself to open her eyes. She was once again laying in her bed and Lupin was leaning over her. He looked tired and like he was going through serious pain. Ginny, Mrs Weasley, Harry and well, pretty much everyone was watching from a distance.

"Wha-"

"Asteria! Drink this. Don't ask questions." he said forcefully. He poured a purple potion down her throat.

"Professor. What's going on?"

"Asteria. I'm so sorry. I lost track of time. I thought we still had a few days. We only have a few minutes!" he said urgently.

"I-I-I don't understand." Ash stuttered.

"The full moon, Ash!" cried Tonks.

Lupin half-growled half-screamed. "I need to get... Down..."

Tonks ran over to him, she grabbed his arm and slung it over her shoulder. She half carried, half pulled him out the room.

Ash felt a rush of pain run through her and her eyes went all misty. She screamed.

"What's up with her pupils..."

"Not now Ron!" cried Mrs Weasley. "We need to get her to the attic! Remus is already in the basement!"

Ash squirmed in pain. She let out another ear piecing scream as everyone watched in horror. Ginny started crying and the twins we trying to comfort her.

A black man stepped forward, Ash believed his name was Kingsley. He picked her up and ran from the room with her over his shoulder. He ran up the stairs and burst open the attic door. He laid her down on the floor as her bones began to grow and her clothes began to rip.

"I'm sorry." said Kingsley sadly. He closed and locked the door behind him.

Ash felt her shoulder blades separate and he face grow longer. Her bone crunched and cracked and her figure lengthening to fit four legs. She screamed out in pain. The rest of her clothes ripped apart as her muscles grew. She felt thick hair sprouting through her skin, it was extremely painful and it itched. She itched her arm, but soon realised that her fingers had curled into her fists and claws had grown out of her knuckles. Ash now had long slits cut down her arm. She howled and howled in pain. Her ears had grown longer and her snout was now fully formed. Her transformation was complete. She lifted up her head and howled.

The transformation was painful, but not as painful as Greyback's attack. She imagined that if she hadn't had the potion, she would have hurt herself a lot more.

The wolf limped around the room and howled, calling for other werewolves. Far below her she heard another wolf howl. She howled back, as if having a conversation, but it was really just re-assurance, that everything would be alright. After a few hours, the she-wolf pup began to grow bored. She had torn apart most the furniture in the room and, unsuccessfully, tried to scratch open the door. Suddenly the door creaked open and the pup's head perked up in interested.

The pup's werewolf excellent sense of smell picked up the smell of another werewolf, and strangely wet dog. She bounded to the door excitedly but then she faltered when she realised it was a big black dog. She tiled her head and let out a inquisitive whine. The dog barked and to Ash's surprise, she understood him as if he was talking.

"You've got to stop breaking things. People are trying to sleep." he barked, kicking his hind leg to close the door behind him.

The pup whined sadly.

"Hey cheer up. You just have to go to sleep."

The pup whined again.

"Ok. I didn't make that sound very appealing. But if you go to sleep you'll get to Hogwarts quicker!"

The pup grinned wolfishly. She lay down and curled up in ball. She watched the dog sleepily as it trotted across the room and grabbed a moth bitten blanket in his mouth. He walked back to the now sleeping werewolf pup and pulled the blanket over her. The animagus then padded over to the door, jumping up on his hind legs to open it, then left the pup to snooze peacefully.

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review to tell me what you thought. I am wasting my time writing this?_

_Everything you recognise is from JK's Order of the Phoenix. Bye! X_


	8. Chapter 8

**Watched**

_Chapter 8_

_I do not own Harry Potter... I wish I did... But I don't. _

Ash woke up early the next morning, she looked out the dusty window to see that the sun was just poking it head out of the clouds. She tried to move but her body felt weak and delicate. She had a searing pain in her arm, and when Ash looked down, she gasped in horror at the four long red cuts trailing down her arm. After examining these, she realised that she was covered by a moth eaten blanket. Where did it come from? She strained her memory to remember what happened the night before. She remembered a big black dog. Where had the dog come from? Big black dog... Why does that sound familiar?

The door opened, bringing Ash out of her thoughts, and in came Mrs Weasley carrying a bag and a pile of clothes

"Oh, Good. Your awake." said a very stressed looking Mrs Weasley. She passed Ash the pile of clothes. "Here, get dressed quickly, I need you to help me wake the others. Do you have any injuries, dear?"

Ash opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out, her throat was sore and hoarse. So instead she pointed to her arm.

"Oh, you poor dear." cooed Mrs Weasley. She kneeled next her and got some cream out of her bag. "This may hurt a little."

She smeared it onto Ash's cut and Ash hissed in pain.

"There, don't touch it and drink this potion." she passed a potion to Ash and she glugged it down. It was revolting, but it made her feel a lot less weak.

"Thank you." Ash groaned.

Mrs Weasley beamed. "Your welcome, dear. Now get dressed and come and get some breakfast." she told her as she left the room.

oO0Oo

Ash walked down the stairs, she heard people getting ready to go in their rooms. Luckily she had packed her trunk last night. She walked into the kitchen and was ushered into a seat by Mrs Weasley and given a big bowl of porridge.

Sirius walked into the kitchen. "Greetings and Salutations Ash! Transformation go well?" he asked, taking a seat opposite her.

"No." she muttered crankily.

He barked with laughter. "You sound just like moony."

Ash raised her eyebrows. "Moony?"

"Remy." answered Sirius knowingly.

Ash chuckled. "You mean Professor Lupin?"

"Yup." he said proudly.

"Where are the others?" Mrs Weasley shouted unexpectedly. She hurried out the kitchen and started to stomp up the stairs.

"IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP YOUR GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN!" she yelled.

Sirius and Ash winced.

"COMING!" Ash heard Ginny yell.

"COMING MUM!" the twins yelled.

Suddenly there was a high pitched scream and a huge bang. Ash ran out into the hall. The twins had bewitched their trunks to fly down the stair, but they had knocked into Ginny and she was now laying at the bottom of the stairs.

"-COULD HAVE DONE HER A SERIOUS INJURY, YOU IDIOTS-" bellowed Mrs Weasley. The noise had also woken Mrs Black up and her screaming where added to the mess.

"- FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS -"

Wendelin rubbed against Ash's legs. Ash bend down and picked up the purring cat.

"That cat of yours has been following me around all morning. He seems to love me as much as Crookshanks." said Sirius. "Ironic really." he added.

"Wait... Why didn't I realise before? You're the dog! You're an animagus." said Ash, smiling.

"Yep."

"Thanks for making me go to sleep."

Sirius laughed. "It was surprisingly easy. You're just a little pup." he cooed, patting her head.

Ash scowled.

"WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE!" bellowed Mrs Weasley.

oO0Oo

The journey to the train station was rather stressful, everyone was there to protect the students. Even a Sirius came along, in his dog form. They finally made it to platform 9 3/4, after a very scary run through a brick wall for Ash.

"Well, look after yourselves," said Lupin, shaking hands all round. "Asteria, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Lupin lead her away from the others. "Are you alright, how was the transformation?" he asked.

"Painful."

Lupin grimaced. "It will get easer." he reached into his pocked and pulled out a bottle filled with some sort of gunge and a piece of scruffy parchment. "Here, this it's for werewolf scratches, Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, won't have any-" he pass her the bottle.

"and this-" he passed her the parchment. "-is charmed to tell you how many days it is till the next full moon."

Ash pocked the bottle and parchment. "Thank you, Professor."

Lupin shook his head and smiled. "I'm not your professor anymore, Asteria. It's Remus."

Ash grinned.

"Then it's not Asteria, it's Ash. Only William calls me that..." she trailed off and looked over at her brother who was chatting with her dad.

"He'll come round." said Lupin assuringly. "If you ever need anyone to talk to about transformations, or anything, feel free to write to me, or even Sirius, he gets bored easily."

"Thank you."

"Oh. I recommend not telling anyone you where attacked by a werewolf. It may raise unwanted questions... Say that you had a run in with an manticore." he suggested. "and say that your going to visit your ill mother when the full moon comes."

Ash nodded understandingly.

A warning whistle sounded; the students still on the platform started hurrying on to the train.

"You better go." said Lupin.

Ash gave him a hug. "Bye Remus."

"Bye Ash." he grinned. "Oh! And don't lose the paper!" he added as walked towards the others.

"Quick, quick," said Mrs Weasley distractedly, hugging them at random.

"Write... be good... if you've forgotten anything we'll send it on... on to the train, now, hurry..."

Everyone got on the train, Ash pulling along her trunk with one arm and cradling Wendelin with the other.

"See you!" Harry called out of the open window as the train began to move, while everyone waved beside him. The figures of Tonks, Lupin, Moody and Mr and Mrs Weasley shrank rapidly but the dog aka Sirius Black, was bounding alongside the window, wagging its tail; blurred people on the platform were laughing to see it chasing the train, then they rounded a bend, and Sirius was gone.

Fred, George and Max went to find their friend and Hermione and Ron went to their prefect meeting.

"Well." said Harry. "It's just us then."

"Actually... Need to go and find... Someone..." Ginny muttered as she scurried off down the train. Ash made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Right," said Harry, picking up Hedwig's cage in one hand and the handle of his trunk in the other. "Just me and you then Ash."

They struggled off down the corridor, peering through the glass-panelled doors into the compartments they passed, which were already full. Ash noticed that a lot of people were staring at Harry with great interest and when they saw Ash face, they either gasped, stared or looked away quickly in horror. So Ash undid her ponytail and let her hair hide her face.

In the very last carriage they met a tall boy with a round face and slightly bucked teeth. In one hand he was holding his trunk and in his other was a struggling toad.

"Hi, Harry," he said quickly. "Everywhere's full... I can't find a seat..."

Harry squeezed past the boy to peer into the compartment behind him. "There's room in this one, there's only one girl in here."

The boy mumbled something about not wanting to disturb her.

"Oh, don't be silly." said Ash, speaking for the first time since she got on the train. "I'm exhausted."

She slid the door open and pulled her trunk inside. Harry and the boy followed.

"Is it OK if we take these seats? Everywhere else is full." asked Ash.

The girl beside the window looked up. She had dirty blonde hair, pale skin and large wide eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look.

She had stuck her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping, and was wearing a necklace of Butterbeer corks, She was also reading a magazine upside-down. She nodded.

"Thanks,"

They stowed the three trunks and Hedwig's cage in the luggage rack and sat down. Ash sat with Wendelin curled up on her lap. The girl watched them over her upside-down magazine, which Ash noticed was called The Quibbler. She did not seem to need to blink as much as normal humans. She stared at Harry, who had taken the seat opposite her. Ash almost laughed at the uncomfortable look her had on his face.

"You know. You're Harry Potter" she said.

"I know I am," said Harry.

The boy chuckled. The girl then turned her pale eyes on him instead.

"And I don't know who you are."

"I'm nobody," said the boy hurriedly.

"This is Neville Longbottom" said Harry to the girl, and partly to Ash.

"I'm Luna Lovegood," she said in a dreamy voice. "I'm in Ravenclaw. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," she said in a singsong voice.

She then turned to Ash. "I don't know who you are either, and what are you trying to hide on your face?" she asked.

That last question caught Ash off guard by its extreme bluntness. "I err. I'm Asteria Knight. And err." she lifted her head and Neville squealed.

Ash rolled her eyes. "Yes I know, I'm hideous, just try and keep it to yourself alright?" Yes, she was a little cranky, had a very painful night, last night.

"Sorry." he muttered. "I haven't seen you at school before, what house are you in?"

"Gryffindor. I'm new." Ash replied. "Im in fifth year."

"Same."

"What happened to your face?" asked Luna, straight to the point.

"Um... Manticore." muttered Ash.

"Whoa." said Neville. "That's so cool!" If only he knew it was a giant lie.

"You look very tired." Luna observed.

"hmm.." Ash started to panic slightly, What was she getting at?

"Are you ill?"

"I'm fine."

"You know it was the full moon last night."

Ash froze and Harry looked at her worriedly. Luckily Neville was too busy with his toad to notice.

Luna ignored their expressions and raised her upside-down magazine high enough to hide her face and fell silent. Ash let out the breath she had been holding and Harry and Neville looked at each other with their eyebrows raised.

"Guess what I got for my birthday?" said Neville, trying to start a conversation.

"Another Remembrall?" said Harry. Ash shrugged.

"No," said Neville. "I could do with one, though, I lost the old one ages ago . . . no, look at this . . ."

He dug the hand that was not keeping a firm grip on Trevor into his schoolbag and after a little bit of rummaging pulled out what appeared to be a small grey cactus in a pot, except that it was covered with what looked like boils rather than spines.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia," he said proudly.

"That looks disgusting." said Ash, staring intently at it. It was pulsating slightly, giving it the rather sinister look of some diseased internal organ. "No offence." she added quickly.

"None taken. It's really, really rare," said Neville, beaming. "I don't know if there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even. I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout. My Great Uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it."

Wow, this kid is slightly obsessed, thought Ash. She couldn't see why anyone would want something so disgusting looking in their house.

"Does it - er - do anything?" Harry asked.

"Loads of stuff!" said Neville proudly. "It's got an amazing defensive mechanism. Here, hold Trevor for me . . ."

He dumped the toad into Harry's lap, Ash was now regretting sitting next to him. He took a quill from his schoolbag. Neville held the Mimbulus mimbletonia up to his eyes, his tongue between his teeth, and gave the plant a sharp prod with the tip of his quill.

Liquid squirted from every boil on the plant; thick, stinking, dark green jets of it. They hit the ceiling, the windows and the floor. Wendelin hissed and jumped up onto the luggage rack to get away from the goo.

Harry, whose hands had been busy preventing Trevor's escape, received a faceful. As did Ash as she was trying to shield Wendelin. It splattered all over her body. The four cuts she had along her arms had not fully sealed up yet and they begin to sting when it came into contact with the stinky puss. Ash yelped in pain.

Neville was also covered in the goo. "S - sorry," he gasped. "I haven't tried that before . . . didn't realise it would be quite so . . . don't worry, though, Stinksap's not poisonous," he added nervously, as Harry spat a mouthful on to the floor.

At that precise moment the door of their compartment slid open.

"That was a stupid thing to do." Ash spat. As she tried to wipe the stuff off her arm franticly, yelping every time she touched a delicate bit.

"Oh... hello, Harry." said the nervous voice of a pretty Chinese girl with long shiny black hair. "Well ... just thought I'd say hello... This is a bad time... Isn't it? bye then."

Rather pink in the face, she closed the door and departed. Harry slumped back in his seat and groaned.

"I'm sorry! Let me help!" said Neville, he chucked the plant to Harry, who wasn't to happy about holding it, and started to help wipe it off too. Tears started to roll down Ash's sap covered face. She tilted her head up to look at Neville's but knocked her forehead into his chin as she did so.

"OUCH!"

This time, it was Ash's turn to apologise.

In all the commotion, Luna lifted her wand and said in a dreamy voice: "Scourgify."

Suddenly the sap vanished, but the pain in her arm continued. Then she remembered the gunge Remus gave her. She pulled it out of her pocket and tried to open it with her free arm, but without success.

"Here." said Neville. He took the bottle and opened it. He poured a little of it onto her cuts. He gently helped her rub in the medicine. She felt rather guilty about being rude to him.

"Thank you." said Ash. "and sorry for being so rude earlier." she added muttering slightly.

Neville chucked softly. "It's alright."

It was another few hours till Hermione and Ron arrived back from their meeting. Ash chatted with Neville most of the train journey, at first neither of them new what to talk about, but when Ash mentioned herbology, his face lit up. When he was talking, he used his hands a lot, rather excitedly, his usually quite neat hair was slightly messed up and he grinned a lot with his little bucked teeth. It was almost... Cute.

But the general happiness was disturbed by none other than Draco Malfoy and his minions.

"What?" Harry said aggressively, before Malfoy could open his mouth.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," drawled Malfoy. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah," said Harry, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

Ash, Ron, Hermione and Neville laughed.

"Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line." said Malfoy, smirking.

"Get stuffed Malfoy." growled Ash.

"Oh. Look the insane mutant is here." Ash went red with anger and started to shake, Neville reached out and put a timid hand on her shoulder. Ash turned to look at him, he had a worried and slightly scared expression on her face. Her anger melted away and she smiled at him.

Malfoy started sniggering. "Now really Longbottom. I know your an idiot, clumsy, untalented and just an embarrisment to Gryffindor." Malfoy sneered. "but can you really do no better than that?" His cronies started laughing their heads off.

Neville went red from a mix of embarrassment and anger.

"Get out!" said Hermione, standing up.

Sniggering, Malfoy gave Harry a last malicious look and departed, with Crabbe and Goyle lumbering along behind him. Hermione slammed the compartment door behind them.

Ash yawned. "How much longer is the journey?"

"About, four or five hours." answered Neville.

"Will you wake me up? Im exhausted."

Neville nodded and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

oO0Oo Neville's Point of View oO0Oo

Ash fell asleep after only a few minutes. She looked so harmless and peaceful.

"It's the first time she's slept so peacefully." I heard Hermione mutter to Ron and Harry.

Maybe she has bad dreams a lot... Being attached by a manticore can't be to pleasant. Deep down I don't think I completely by her story. Where did she those cuts on her arm from? They seemed to be much newer than the ones covering her face. I looked away from her, it would look a bit creepy and stalker-ish if I watched her sleep.

I leant back in my seat and relaxed, I'm not good at sleeping in trains, so I just kind of watched my, can I just say, AMAZING Mimbulus mimbletonia. I love herbology, it's the only thing I'm really good at, no one else seems to like it much though.

'Ash seemed interested.' Said a little voice in my head.

'No. She was just being polite and nice.' said another voice. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

I snapped back to reality when a felt pressure on my right shoulder and I immediately tensed. I looked to the right, then relaxed my shoulders. A peacefully sleeping Asteria had her head resting on my shoulder. I wasn't sure what to do, I looked forward to see Hermione grinning at me from over her book. Harry was trying to hold in a chuckle, so not to wake Ash. Ron was also grinning. He gave me the thumbs up and my face immediately turned crimson. I looked back down at Ash and relaxed. I kind of liked the closeness... Is that creepy?

_A/N: Thanks for reading, please review! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Watched**

_Chapter 9_

_I don't own Harry Potter. 'Nuff said._

"Ash... Ash... Ash..." called a soft voice in her ear. She opened her eyes to find herself face to face with Neville. She immediately sat up bolt upright, slight blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Are we there yet?" she asked with a yawn.

"In a few minutes. We'd better change." said Hermione, smirking at her.

They all got off the train, holding their pets and trunks. Ash followed Neville thought the crowds and they eventually came to a road with hundreds of coaches. Neville helped her into one with Luna, Harry, Ron and Hermione. She was yet to see her brother.

Rattling and swaying, the carriages moved in convoy up the road. When they passed between the tall stone pillars topped with winged boars on either side of the gates to the school grounds. Ash spotted a huge forest, The Forbidden Forest Remus had told her about. But then she spotted Hogwarts Castle, Ash gasped. It was brilliant and beautiful, a towering mass of turrets the lights from the thousands of windows twinkled like stars. It was truly fantastic.

The carriages came to a stop near the stone steps leading up to the oak front doors. They hurried up the big stone steps and where once again reunited with Ginny.

The Entrance Hall was incredible, it was ablaze with torches and echoing with footsteps as the students crossed the flagged stone floor for the double doors to the right, leading to the Great Hall and the start-of-term feast.

There were four long house tables in the Great Hall under the starless black ceiling, which was just like the sky they could glimpse through the high windows. Candles floated in midair all along the tables, illuminating the silvery ghosts who were dotted about the Hall. Ash noticed people pointing and whispering at Harry as he passed, they also did the same to her, except they didn't stare quite as long.

Ginny was waved over by some fourth-years and went sit with them. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ash all found seats together about halfway down the table between Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor house ghost, and two gossiping girls around Ash's age.

"Oh! Hi guys." one said.

"Hi, wait. Who are you?" the other asked her.

"I'm Asteria Knight."

They examined her face with wide eyes, whispered something to each other then looked away quickly, giggling. They shuffled down the table a little bit.

"The feasts are the best." Neville told Ash. "But you have to wait and watch the sorting first."

Ash nodded. Then she heard Harry exclaim: "It's that Umbridge woman! She works for Fudge!"

"She works for the ministry?" said Hermione, in confusion.

"What's she doing here then? I didn't realise the ministry had such big a part at Hogwarts." said Ash.

"They normally don't." replied Hemione. "What on earth is she doing here?"

"Dunno..." said Harry.

A long line of scared-looking first-years entered, led by a stern looking, tall woman, who was carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizards hat, the sorting hat, which has had met a few weeks ago. What happened next caught Ash completely of guard. It started to sing...

oO0Oo

"I didn't even realise it sang." thought Ash aloud, as soon as the bizarre song had finished.

"It does every year, but it normally doesn't give warnings." Said Neville, with a confused expression on his face.

"Abercrombie, Euan." called the stern looking woman. He was soon sorted into Gryffindor.

Slowly, the long line of first-years thinned. In the pauses between the names and the Sorting Hat's decisions, Ash could feel her stomach rumbling and she had a peculiar craving for steak.

Finally, 'Zeller, Rose' was Sorted into Hufflepuff, and the Professor picked up the Hat and stool and marched them away as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"To our first year newcomers" said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "and our unusual fifth year newcomer" he beamed at Ash, who immediately wanted nothing more than to fall into a black hole, shrank down in her seat. "welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

Suddenly the tables filled with a fantastic and delicious feast and everyone tucked in.

"So... Tia, I'm Parvati Patil and this is my BFF Lavender Brown. We're fifth years." said one of the gossiping girls.

"Um.. Hi..." said Ash. Did they just call me Tia?

"Yeah, so Tia." said Lavender. "What school you from?"

"Um... I didn't realise I was a witch till about a month ago." said Ash quickly. "So you wouldn't have heard of the school..."

"How could you not know? Are you muggle born or what?"

"No... By brothers in 7th year here and my dads a wizard." said Ash duly.

They exchanged confused looks, but decided not to question it anymore.

"What happened to your face?" asked Parvati.

Ash was beginning to wonder whether anyone at this school had any tact.

"A manticore." she lied.

Luckily they didn't ask anymore questions. Then it struck her. She would have to share a room when them. Crap. At least she'd have Hermione...

Ash reached for the gravy at the same time as Neville, their hands touched and he immediately withdrew his hand and looked away. But Ash could see from his ears that he was blushing furiously. What on earth? She shook her head and talked about classes with Hermione.

oO0Oo

"Now for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore, rising to his feet. "It is still forbidden to enter the forbidden forest and it is of extreme importance that you go nowhere near the whomping willow this year, it's getting old and ever so cranky." Ash could tell this was just to keep students safe from her. She frowned. Being here was a danger, and not to mention an inconvenience, to everyone at the school.

"I would like to welcome Professor Umbridge as out new defence against the dark arts professor." There was an unenthusiastic round of applause. "Now, Try-outs for-"

"Hem, hem,"

Dumbledore stopped talking and looked around at Professor Umbridge, who stood up. Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down. Everyone except Dumbledore looked surprised and confused.

"No ones ever interrupted Dumbledore before." Ron muttered.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish. From that moment, Ash knew there was something not quite right with her. She seemed awfully fake and was putting on the whole 'I'm so innocent and friendly' act. It was a bit like one of those princesses in disney cartoons, except her face looked more like a hag's. The stupid fluffy pink cardigan didn't do her any favours either. She gave another little throat-clearing cough ('hem, hem') and continued.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!' She smiled sweetly, "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

Ash managed to hold back a snigger, everyone looked rather put off for being addressed as though they were five years old.

Umbridge cleared her throut again. ("Hem, Hem.") Ash could fathom why she felt the need to, maybe her voice would be like a normal persons if she didn't.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and..." Ash lost concentration completely, she really, really, really didn't want to listen to this strange toad lady. Also she was really tired after last night.

Ash also noticed that no one else seemed to be listening either, Harry was looking round the hall and Ron was staring down at his empty plate, as if more food would magically appear. Ash wondered how he could possibly still be hungry. She saw that Luna Lovegood had got out her 'Quibbler' again and that the girl who entered their compartment earlier was talking animatedly with her friends. Hermione one of the only ones listening, but she had a sour look on her face.

Professor Umbridge didn't seem to notice that no one cared about what she had to say, Ash had to admit it, Dumbledores speech was much more interesting and he was only talking about school rules.

Ash only came back to reality when she heard clapping, it wasn't very enthusiastic. Luckily Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Well, That was interesting." commented Ash sarcastically.

"I wasn't paying attention. I thought it was dead boring." said Neville

"I wasn't paying attention either, but I already know that there is something not quite right about her..."

oO0Oo

"Mimbuius mimbletonia!" said Neville happily. "It's the first password I'll be able to remember!"

"Correct," said the Fat Lady, and her portrait swung open towards them like a door, revealing a circular hole in the wall behind, through which Ash, Harry and Neville now climbed.

The Gryffindor common room was a cosy circular tower room full of squashy armchairs and rickety old tables. A warm inviting fire was lit and on the other side of the room Fred, George and Max were pinning something up on the noticeboard. Harry and Neville said good bye to Ash and walked up a flight of stairs which Ash assumed was the boys dormitories.

Ash noticed a lot of eyes on her, most the students in the common room were staring at her. It was more than a little unnerving. So she decided to go and say hello to her brother.

"Hi Guys." said Ash, as she approached them.

"Hey Ash." replied her brother.

"Hello scar!" greeted Fred.

"How you doing this fine evening?" asked George.

"I'm ok, a little tired." Ash admitted.

"Really?" said George in mock surprise.

"Cause we heard from Ginny, who heard from Hermione, you had rather a nice nap on the train." smirked Fred. Max scowled and Ash's cheeks tinged pink.

"I was still asleep. I didn't start in that position..." said a flustered Ash.

The twin howled with laughter, luckily Hermione arrived to show her the dormitory, so she managed to escape from the laughing lunatics.

When they reached the dormitory, there was already three girls in there. Parvati, Lavender and a girl she hadn't met. They stopped talking as soon as they entered the room.

"Um. Hello." said Ash awkwardly.

"Oh, I didn't realise you were in our dorm." squeaked the unknown girl, not meeting Ash's eyes, You would have thought she would have realised with the extra bed and all thought Ash. "I'm Fay Dunbar."

She then busied herself sorting out her truck. Ash looked at Hermione, who just shrugged and when to pick up Crookshanks, who was curled up next to Wendelin on Ash new bed. I was really quite cute.

Ash got ready for bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep sleep. Wendelin curled at her feet.

oO0Oo

There was a loud bang. Ash turned around. She froze with fright.

"I'm back." growled the intruder. "Did you miss me?"

Run.

Run!

RUN!

Her flight or fight reflex was not kicking in.

It was too late. She froze to the spot. Helpless. The beast came towards here. She tried to scream, but terror took the sound before she made it.

Asteria sat bolt upright in bed, to see that she was perfectly safe. There were thick scarlet curtains drawn around her four poster bed at Hogwarts. She breathed slowly, trying to slow her heart rate, when she heard whispering. Must be something to do with the werewolf thing...

"Is she asleep?" Ash heard Lavender whisper.

Ash knew they were talking about her, but she decided to just sit and listen.

"Yeah, I think so, so is Hermione." replied Parvati.

"Where do you think she got those scars?" asked Lavender.

"She said at dinner from a manticore, but from what I heard she's new to magic, how could she survive?" whispered Parvati.

"I heard that she's Max Knight's sister." added Fay.

"And she's friends with Potter. Do you think she is as much of a lunatic as him?" asked Lavender.

"Maybe. I think she's hiding something..."

Ash roughly pulled open the curtains. "Excuse me." she spat, interrupting the gossiping girls before they could come to some sort of conclusion. "But if you have something to say, say it to my face."

The girls looked at each other, but said nothing.

"Humph, I thought not." said Ash angrily, she got dressed in silence. She grabbed the door knob and opened the door.

"And Harry is not a lunatic." she added and slammed the door behind her, leaving Hermione completely confused.

She stomped downstairs and crossed the common room. When Ash got to the portrait door, she was roughly shoved out the way and onto the floor by a boy, slightly taller than she.

"Hey! Watch where your going!" she said angrily.

"Sorry." he grunted in an Irish accent, not bothering to look at her.

"That was rude." said Ash to herself.

"What are you doing on the floor?" asked another boy, who was walking down the staircase towards her. He held out his hand to help her up, she didn't take it, she was too angry to worry about being rude.

"Some Irish moron just shoved me over." Ash said grumpily, getting up and brushing herself off.

The boy chuckled humourlessly. "That Irish moron is my best mate."

"Ah. Sorry." apologised Ash awkwardly.

"It's alright. I'm Dean Thomas by the way, I'm heading to breakfast, want to come?"

"Ok."

They walked down the halls of Hogwarts in silence. Ash was still slightly angry about the airhead girls she has to share a room with, and what is that irish guy's problem? Eventually Dean started a conversation.

"So, your the new girl then."

"Yes." she replied.

More silence.

"What's your name?"

"Asteria Knight. But call me Ash." said Ash.

"Ok, Ash." said Dean, putting extra emphasis on her name. "Why were you up so early?"

Ash raised her eyebrow. "That's the question you want to ask?"

"Um. Well yeah..." he said unsurely.

"What? No, oh my god your face is so disfigured that you must be some sort of freak and I'm going to go and talk about you with my stupid gossipy tarty friends." Ash said in one breath. She looked up at Dean, who had a surprised look on his face, eyebrows raised.

"Sorry." muttered Ash. "Over sharing."

"Nah. I don't care, and just so you know, guys don't gossip and most of them don't have tarty friends." he said grinning.

Ash chuckled. They had reached the great hall, Ash attracting many confused and scared stares from the other students. Ash tried to ignore them.

"You want to come and eat with me and Seamus." Dean asked.

"Who?"

"The Irish moron."

"Oh, you sure?" asked Ash, unsure that she really wanted to sit with him, or if he wanted to sit with her for that matter.

"Yeah. Come on, it must be hard being new, there are never any new students." Dean walked over and sat opposite Seamus and Ash sat on his other side.

"Hi mate." greeted Dean.

"Hi." he said through a mouthful of eggs. "Who's that?" he said gesturing to Ash.

"Asteria Knight." said Ash piling bacon on her plate. "The girl you so kindly knocked flying this morning."

"Oh. I said sorry." he muttered. Ash rolled her eyes. "Don't you want to go and sit with girls." he said gesturing to the door with his fork, where Lavender and Parvati had just entered.

"Not really. You and Dean seem nicer." replied Ash.

"I heard your friends with Potter." he commented.

"Yeah. So? I'm friends with Ron too."

"Why?" he asked.

"Why not."

"Don't you think he's a liar?"

Ash dropped her fork. "No. No I don't." she said coolly.

"Why don't you go sit with him then?" he said grumpily.

"Well Dean kindly invited me to sit here. But maybe I will." she replied coldly.

She was just about to get up and leave when millions of owls few into to the great hall ("Oh my." she gasped) and a box was dropped onto her lap.

"What's that?" asked Dean.

"I don't know." she muttered, still surprised about how many owls there were. Ash opened the box to find bars of chocolate and chocolate frogs. There was a letter on top, it said simply in scruffy writing:

'Remy normally finds that chocolate always helps at his time of the month.

From Snuffles. (+ Remy, as he so kindly provided the chocolate) (+Tonky Poo, who so sneakily stole the chocolate from under his bed.)'

Ash laughed, receiving odd looks from Dean and Seamus. She knew that Sirius had written the letter and had most likely sent it before Remus knew his chocolate was gone. She made a mental note to write to thank and apologise later.

"That's a lot of chocolate." commented Dean curiously.

"Oh, yes. I love it." explained Ash vaguely, shrinking it down to fit in her bag.

The stern looking Professor was passing out timetables down the table. Eventually she reached Ash.

"Your Asteria Knight, are you not?" she asked.

Ash nodded. "Yes, miss."

"I'm Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration professor and head of Gryffindor house. I've got your timetable." she passed Ash a role of parchment. "You'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, Astronomy and Transfiguration. If you are not happy with any of your subjects you may come as see me to switch to a different one." she paused.

"And, you do have permission to visit your mother every month." Dean and Seamus lifted their heads ever so slightly, anyone could tell they were listening in on the conversation.

"Mr Finnigan and Mr Thomas." snapped McGonagall. Dean and Seamus snapped their heads up guiltily. "If you would be so kind not to eavesdrop. I have you schedules as well, now Mr Thomas, I understand..."

McGonagall started discussing something to do with dropping subjects... Ash wasn't paying attention. She started thinking about where her mum really was... Probably in the ground somewhere. Ash didn't get to go to her funeral. Did she even have a funeral? Where was her mum? She made another mental note to ask about her mum when she wrote to Remus.

"Asteria." Ash was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hm? Yes?" she answered airily.

"Time for history of magic." said Dean, standing up.

Seamus groaned. "Joy of joy."

oO0Oo

History of magic had to be one of the dullest classes Ash had ever had, and she had had her fair share of dreadfully boring teachers at her old school. Maybe it was to do with the fact Professor Binns was in fact a ghost, and a very low drowning voice. Ash was trying to concentrate, she had made notes for the first 10 minutes, but a mixture of the incredible dullness and the suspicious and disgusted stares she was receiving from her classmates completely threw her off.

The next class was potions. Ash walked dully to her next lesson. She really did not enjoy Snape's lessons over summer, why should she here? Ash trailed along after Neville, Dean and Seamus, not really saying anything, except the occasional nod or shake of head when any questions were asked.

They joined the line at the class room door when Draco Malfoy and his group of other arrogant Slytherins swaggered down the hall.

"Hey new girl!" screeched one unfamiliar female voice. "What happened to your face? I thought people couldn't be more ugly than a troll." To be honest, the girl couldn't really talk, she had a face like a depressed pug.

The Slytherins cackled with laughter. Ash looked away, let her hair fall over her face and tried to ignore their stupid taunting.

"Hey. Knight." called the big headed voice of Malfoy. "Sorted out your mental issues yet?" he called, making the Slytherins laugh harder.

Ash's face went deep red from anger and embarrassment inside her veil of hair. She slowly started to shake. Remember what Remus said, she told herself, People will put her anger and scars together and reach an uncomfortable conclusion. Do not draw attention to yourself.

She started breathing deeply and steadily, calming her self down. She could see Dean, Seamus and Neville shooting her suspicious glances.

"You know, I'm surprised they let you in this school, it's really gone to the dumps." sneered Malfoy. "Its bad enough with Potter, How could Dumbledore let in another psychopath?" He looked around to his gang of Slytherins, encouraging them to laugh, which they did so gladly.

Ash had had enough. She forgot what Remus told her. The lifted her head, eyes blazing. She dropped her bag and stomped forward.

"I would clear off Malfoy, before I rip your face off." she growled, she then immediately stopped, realising what she had just said. Malfoy's eyes widened.

Neville stepped cautiously forward and closed his hand around her wrist gently.

"Ash? Come on." Ash turned around to face him and he saw that tears where streaming down her face. "Ash..." Seamus and Dean looked confused, concerned and even slightly weirded out.

They walked away towards the classroom, when Malfoy burst out laughing.

"Told you, completely insane."

Ash fought against her want to pummel the prat, thankfully her sensible side won, and the fact that Neville was leading her into the potions classroom. His hand had slipped down her wrist into her hand, Ash looked down at her hand in his. He looked down too and immediately let go, face flushing.

Everyone sat down for the extremely stressful lesson with the rudest and most patronising teacher in the school. They were making the draught of living peace, a potion which everyone was finding just as hard to make as Ash, whose summer classes with Snape had made pretty much no difference to the knowledge that she already had before she even knew magic was real.

"Longbottom. What is that?" he snapped harshly glaring down at Neville's 'cement like' potion as if it had deeply offended him. Neville started to tremble next to Ash and a small smirk spread across his lips.

"M-m-my p-p-potion, sir." he stuttered.

"A p-p-potion? Longbottom?" he fake stuttered. Draco Malfoy howled with laughter. "It's not even a liquid! Zero marks for today, now scrape it out! Pathetic! Everyone put a sample of your potion on my desk, I hope you prove me wrong, as I find most of you completely incompetent."

oO0Oo

After lunch, which consisted of Hermione, Ron and Harry arguing again, It was time for Divination. Professor Trelawney had to be one of the strangest people that Ash had ever met. Ash herself was a little optimistic whether this tea leaf reading was actually reliable.

Harry paired with Ron and Dean paired with Neville, meaning Ash asked Seamus to partner with her. He didn't seem to happy about it but he accepted.

"I sense a new presence in this class room!" The professor suddenly wailed. She walked over to Ash and Seamus's table.

"My dear," she said dreamily. "I hope you enjoy this journey to the beyond!" she twirled around and left the table in a graceful manner.

Ash turned to Seamus, he had his eyebrows raised incredibly high.

"She has always been a bit of a nutter." he explained opening his copy of The Dream Oracle. Ash laughed and he chucked slightly.

"So what was your last dream about?" he asked, flipping through the book.

Shit. Ash couldn't tell him her dream... What should she say?

"I... Err..." she looked wildly around the room, looking for ideas.

"Well?" asked Seamus.

Ash's eyes rested on the little teacup cupboard. She didn't even think about what she was saying till she had already announced: "I dreamt I was a teapot."

"You dreamt you were a teapot?" repeated Seamus slowly.

"I err..." Ash would have banged her head against the table if she wasn't in the middle of a classroom.

"Ok." grinned Seamus, "I don't think there is a meaning to thinking that you're a teapot... What was it like?" he asked.

"Um... Tea-y? You know, I'm a little teapot... Short and stout..." Ash trailed off as she noticed the bemused look Seamus was giving her. She went bright red as she heard Dean howl with laughter from the next table over.

"Right." said Seamus, still grinning. "You're a strange one, A girl covered in scars who thinks she's a teapot."

"Well, what was your last dream about?" said Ash hurriedly.

"Hmm... I think I may have dreamt I was a milk jug..."

"Hilarious."

_A/N: thanks for reading! Please leave me a review. Virtual cookies for anyone who spots the Michael Jackson reference. Bye._


	10. Chapter 10

**Watched**

_Chapter 10_

_I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Remus and Tonks would not have died. Well, on that happy note, onto the story..._

Ash, Dean, Seamus and Neville walked down the corridors to their first defence against the dark arts lesson of the year. Ash was dreading it, there was something that Ash found strange about the Umbridge woman, something was not quite right.

"- and now we've got a months dream diary! It's only the first day." exclaimed Dean, complaining about the homework.

"I don't mind the dream diary thing, I want to read Ash's, I bet it would be really interesting..." Seamus grinned.

"You know, that sounds really perverted." replied Ash smiling, Neville chuckled.

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout..." sang Dean and Seamus.

After four rounds of 'I'm a little teapot', they finally entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Professor Umbridge was sitting at the teacher's desk, wearing the bizarre fluffy pink cardigan of the night before and the black velvet bow on top of her head. She looked rather peculiar.

After her getting everyone sat down, they started reading. even in Ash's option the book was incredibly basic, with nothing about defending yourself against dark arts. Hermione put up her hand to complain, Umbridge was not happy.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defence Against the Dark Arts is to practise defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Umbridge, in her falsely sweet voice.

"No, but-"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new programme of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way-"

"What use is that?" said Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a-"

"Hand, Mr Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge.

Harry thrust his fist in the air. Professor Umbridge promptly turned away from him, but now several other people had their hands up, too.

"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge said to Dean, who was sitting next to her.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?l said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free."

"I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but-"

Professor Umbridge talked over him. "I do not wish to criticise the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed-not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, extremely dangerous half-breeds."

Ash stuck up her hand. "Remus is not dangerous!" she exclaimed angrily, the whole class turned to her, including the professor.

"Miss..?" she inquired, walking slowly towards her desk.

"Knight." Ash snapped.

"Miss Knight, ah yes, they new student..." she smiled a sickly sweet smile.

"As I was saying," Ash almost growled. "Rem-, I mean, Professor Lupin is not dangerous."

"You know Lupin on a personal basis then? If so, you will know that he is a half-breed which-"

"There is nothing wrong with half-breeds!" growled Ash interrupting Umbridge, eyes narrowed with hate. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw many of the students watching eagerly, waiting for a fight. "It's not like they want to be a werewolf! Your just too scared to accept they're just like you except for one night a month!" she yelled.

Umbridge's face was thunderous. "Detention Miss Knight. Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. Now turn to page five." she snapped, stalking up to the front of the class. "I will not have people telling fibs about dangerous breeds."

Ash stood up furiously, knocking her and Dean's desk over in the process. "How can you say that Lupin is dangerous, when out there, somewhere is Voldemort!" she screeched. Neville cowered and Lavender, who was in the seat in front, screamed.

Umbridge, much to Ash's surprise, smiled sweetly. She sat down at her desk and took out a pink quill and a piece of pink parchment. She scribbled a note and looked back up at Ash.

"Come here, dear." she said sweetly.

Ash scowled at her and marched up to her desk. Umbridge passed her the note.

"Take this to Professor McGonagall." Judging from the collective intake of breaths, Ash assumed that was not a good thing. "Well, of you pop." she smirked.

Ash stomped out the classroom, slamming the door behind her. She walked down the hall for a few moments, then realised she had no idea where she was going. Then she heard a huge bang and footsteps coming up behind her. She turned round to see that it was an absolutely fuming Harry Potter.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" He sort of grunted.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

He held up a little pink roll of parchment, identical to the one in Ash's hand.

"Oh good." said Ash.

"Why...?" asked Harry.

"I had no idea where I was going." grinned Ash. He matched her smile, then it faltered.

"I can't believe her!" said Harry angrily. "That bitch! I was telling the truth about Voldemort! He's back!"

"I know, Harry. She's a cow. And about what she said about Lupin and werewolves!" growled Ash. Harry nodded angrily.

"This is the first time I've ever been sent out a lesson!" she exclaimed suddenly. "And my first detention!" she added hysterically. "What will my mother sa-" she stopped mid sentence. She already knew the answer. Nothing. She won't even know.

Harry cleared his throat. "Well a positive spin on this is that we have each other." he said. He then grinned impishly. "And I think that two big bangs was too much for Umbrigde's door. It snapped of the hinges." Ash grinned.

They turned the corner to see Peeves the poltergeist juggling several pots of ink.

"Why, it's Potty Wee Potter!" cackled Peeves, allowing two of the inkwells to fall to the ground where they smashed and spattered the walls with ink. Harry and Ash jumped backward.

"Ooohh! And who's this?" he zoomed forward, stopping face to face with Ash. "Ooooo... You're the other crazy one!"

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" shouted Ash, sounding completely insane.

"Sounds like it to me!" he replied in a sing-song voice.

"Get out of it, Peeves." snarled Harry, pulling Ash away, down the corridor.

"Oooh, The Crackpots are feeling extra cranky," said Peeves, pursuing them along the corridor. "What is it this time, my fine Potty friend? Hearing voices? Seeing visions? Speaking in-" Peeves blew a gigantic raspberry in Harry's face "- tongues?"

"I said, leave me ALONE!" Harry shouted, running down the nearest flight of stairs, Ash sprinting to keep up with him.

Peeves merely slid down the banister on his back beside them.

"How about you, my moonstruck amigo? Been threatening to tear off anyone's limps lately?"

Ash froze. "What you mean by that?" she snapped. Surely he didn't know.

"Ignore him. It's just an expression." hissed Harry.

"Oh, the loony loopy lad and the loony loopy lass-"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Harry and Ash.

A door to the left flew open and Professor McGonagall strode out of her office, looking as stern as usual.

"What on earth are you shouting about?" she snapped, as Peeves cackled gleefully and zoomed out of sight. "Why aren't you two in class?" she snapped.

"We've been sent to see you." muttered Harry.

"Sent?"

Ash held out her note from Umbridge. Professor McGonagall took it from her and began to read. With each line her eyes became narrower.

"Yours is the same, I presume, Potter?" He shrugged and handed her the note. It didn't improve her mood as she read.

"In." she snapped, gesturing for them to enter her office

"Well?" said Professor McGonagall, rounding on them. "Is this true?"

"Is what true?" Harry asked aggressively. "Professor?" he added, politely. Ash would have laughed if she had not been in trouble too.

"Is it true that you both told Professor Umbridge He Who Must Not Be Named is back?"

"Yes." they chorused.

"And you both shouted, disrupting the class."

"To be honest. It was already disrupted by the time I started shouting." said Ash, angrily.

McGonagall narrowed her eyes.

"And, it says on the back of Potters note that between the two of you, you managed to break her door!"

"It was a weak door anyway." muttered Harry.

"Do you two want detention from me as well?"

"Sorry, Professor." they muttered.

Professor McGonagall sat down behind her desk, Then she said,

"Have a biscuit, Potter, Knight."

"Wait- what?"

"Have a biscuit," she repeated impatiently, indicating to a tin lying on top of one of the piles of papers on her desk. "And sit down." She conjured another chair and the teens both sat down.

This was not what Ash was expecting at all. She took a biscuit, feeling confused. Maybe she poisoned the biscuits as punishment. She eyed her newt shaped food with caution.

"You two need to be careful." she said without her brisk voice. It was anxious and concerned "Misbehaviour in Dolores Umbridge's class could cost you much more than house points and a detention."

"What do you - ?"

"Potter, use your common sense," snapped Professor McGonagall, glaring at him. "you know where she comes from, you must know to whom she is reporting. Keep you head down and temper under control! It's not about truth or lies!"

McGonagall's head snapped in Ash's direction.

"Witches and Wizards don't spend all their time making poisoned biscuits, Miss Knight." Ash hastily took a bite. "All the teaches but Professor Umbridge know about your condition. The ministry will not be best pleased to know about you attending Hogwarts. You have seen already seen the usual reaction towards half-breeds today." he paused, eyes softening with pity. "If she finds out, it will not go down well. You need to get your temper under control or she will put the pieces together."

"It says here she's given you detention every evening this week, starting tomorrow." Professor McGonagall said, looking down at Umbridge's note again.

"But-" started Harry.

"Potter!" warned McGonagall. "Have another biscuit," she said irritably, practically throwing the tin at him. He wasn't silly enough not to take one.

"Thanks," he said grudgingly.

"Didn't you listen to Dolores Umbridge's speech at the start-of-term feast, Potter?"

"Yeah," said Harry, to Ash's surprise. "Yeah... she said... progress will be prohibited or... well, it meant that... that the Ministry of Magic is trying to interfere at Hogwarts."

Professor McGonagall eyed him closely for a moment, then sniffed, walked around her desk and held open the door for him.

'Well, I'm glad you listen to Hermione Granger at any rate,' she said, pointing them out of her office.

oO0Oo

"I can't believe you have detention already!" exclaimed Max, as his sister told him about her day. "And got sent to McGonagall!"

"Yeah, Maxie told us that you were a good girl." said Fred.

"On the first day of the year!" exclaimed Max, getting a little hysterical. "That must be some sort of record!"

"Na. If it was were broke it ages ago, didn't we, Freddie."

"That we did, Georgie. That we did." said Fred.

"I bet McGonagall was furious!" said Max.

"She was okay considering me and Harry broke Umbridge's door. She gave us biscuits."

"You broke her door!" shouted Max.

"She gave you biscuits!" cried Fred.

"We've never been given biscuits!" pouted George.

"I've been given a biscuit once." said Lee Jordan.

"WHAT?!" yelled Fred.

"UNFAIR!" yelled George.

Ash laughed. Max temporarily lost his sense of humour.

Fred jumped up from his seat in the cosy common room. "Anyway, we must be going, we've got a meeting with a few first years. Toddle oooh!"

The other twin jumped up, along with Ash's brother and Lee Jordan.

"See ya, Scar."

"Bye sis."

The four seventh years hurried across the room and sat with a bunch of nervous looking first years. Ash shook her head, dreading what was going to happen to the poor children. Then she turned back to her essay on giant wars. She chewed on the end of her pen, she had tried to write with a quill, but just found it too different.

"Hello Ash."

Ash looked up from her essay to see Neville sitting down opposite her.

"Hello Neville." she replied.

"Are you ok?" he asked cautiously.

Ash dropped her pen, sighed and looked up at the round-faced boy in front of her.

"I'm fine."

"Hellooooo." called Dean, as he and Seamus sat down.

"Can you believe Potter? I mean, trying to scare everyone like that, at least he got detention-"

"I would shut your mouth now Finnigan if I was you." interrupted Ash angrily.

"Oh.. Yeah... You believe him don't you." he said huffily.

"Yeah. I do, because its true." Ash said, raising her voice slightly in anger.

"How do you know?" spat Seamus.

"Because I was-!" she started loudly, suddenly her anger turned into fear, she remembered that she couldn't tell anyone about Greyback or about the order. Crap.

"What?" asked Seamus curiously. Ash looked around the room to she most of Gryffindor house staring at her. The twins and Max had stopped testing products and glanced worriedly over at her. From the armchairs next to the fireplace Harry, Ron and Hermione had stopped there homework to watch what was going on, each of them looking at each other wildly trying to work out what to do.

"I just... I just..." murmured Ash.

"What?" pushed Seamus.

"It's none of your beeswax." she finally mumbled. She picked up her stuff and hurried up the girls staircase, leaving Neville even more confused than normal.

_A/N: sorry it's so sort. I'm going on Holiday today so I won't be updating for a while. Please leave me a review. Thanks for reading. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Watched**

_Chapter 11_

_I do not own Harry Potter. It's kinda obvious..._

Ash awoke the next morning tired and grumpy. Once again Greyback had haunted her dreams and to make matters worse, she had to write the first entry in her dream diary.

She grabbed the note-book, scribbled down some rubbish about being taught to swing dance and got ready for the day. Detention with Umbridge.

She wrote her thank you letter to 'Snuffles', 'Remy' and 'Tonky Poo', also asking about her mothers funeral. She popped a large piece of the chocolate in her mouth, from the box which was now hidden under her bed. She then much better about the day ahead.

As it was still quite early, she decided to try to find the owlery. Unfortunately, she was without success and somehow managed to end up back at the common room. She really needed to learn how to tackle the moving staircases. She saw Ron, Hermione and Harry coming out the portrait, so she stuffed the letter inside her bag.

"Ash? I was wondering where you where!" cried Hermione when she saw her.

"Owlery." Ash replied simply.

"On your own?" grinned Ron. "I take it you didn't find it."

Ash scowled. "No I didn't. I've managed to go round in a giant circle. I've been wondering around for the past hour."

Ron and Harry smirked, Hermione shook her head.

"You should have waited for me!" she cried. "You left me to deal with Lavender and Parvati on my own! They were being very nasty about-" she stopped mid-sentence.

"What?" asked Ash.

"I'm really hungry!" Ron interrupted loudly.

"Somethings never change." muttered Harry. He nudged Ron. "Race you to Breakfast!" he cried, charging down the corridor. Hermione shook her head fondly and smiled.

oO0Oo

That morning they had Transfiguration and Charms. In both lessons they were lectured in the OWLs, the exams which are the Wizarding equivalent of muggle GCSEs. It was fair to say Ash was growing stressed, as was the rest of the class.

In Charms, they were studying summoning charms. Luckily Ash had gone over them with Remus. It didn't help that Seamus was trying to burn a through her head with his eyes. (not literally. Ash found out today that he had a bad reputation of blowing things up.)

Transfiguration was dreadful. They were casting Vanishing charms, well at least trying to. Ash hadn't been able to make her snail disappear, neither had Harry, or Ron, or Neville... Hermione was one of the only ones who did manage it. Everybody else was told to practise the spell that evening.

Considering she had only just started her history essay, she decided to spend her lunch with Harry and Ron in the library. Unfortunately, Hermione didn't join them because Ron insulted her elf hats. Ash decided not to ask.

By the time they reached Care of Magical Creatures in the afternoon, Ash just wanted to go to bed and eat chocolate. They walked down to a little cabin on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Harry told her belonged to the beloved half-giant grounds keeper, Hagrid. Ash could see the whomping willow, gently swaying in the background, haunting her. She shivered. Another few weeks and she would be in the shack that it led to, morphing into a beast.

Professor Grubbly-Plank was standing in front of a large table, which had piles of twigs. Malfoy and his cronies swaggered down behind them. Sniggering as they came, it wasn't hard to see that they were joking about Harry and Asteria.

"Can anyone tell me what these are?" the Professor said in a tone very like Professor McGonagall's.

She indicated the heap of twigs in front of her.

Hermione's hand shot into the air. Behind her back, Malfoy did a buck-toothed imitation of her jumping up and down in eagerness to answer a question. Pansy Parkinson gave a shriek of laughter. Ron had to put a hand over Ash's mouth to stop her from, once again, saying anything stupid.

The twigs on the table leapt into the air and they looked like pixies, except made of wood, each with knobbly brown arms and legs, two twiglike fingers at the end of each hand and a funny flat, barklike face in which a pair of beetle-brown eyes glittered. Pansy screamed. Ash smirked, that showed her.

"Oooooh!" squealed Parvati and Lavender, who seemed to irritate everyone just as much as Ash.

Hermione revealed that they were Bowtruckles, which eat woodlice and fairy eggs. Ew. Apparently they can also gouge your eyes out. Ew once again.

Ron, Hermione, Ash and Harry got a Bowtruckle and started to sketch the pixie like creature. It was extremely difficult making it stay still for longer than three seconds. Harry told them about what Malfoy had said about Hagrid. Malfoy's father was/is a death eater, and Malfoy was hinting that something had happened to him. Something bad.

Hermione humph-ed. "Hold this, Ash." she said, shoving the Bowtruckle into her hands. Ash wasn't to happy about holding it. It started waving its claws around, in an attempt to get free.

"Dumbledore would know if something had happened." she said logically.

Then Malfoy started hinting loudly that Hagrid had been fired. Harry whipped around, glaring at the arrogant boy. Ash let go of the Bowtruckle with one hand, to lay it on Harry's arm. The Bowtruckle took advantage of that instantly. It slashed Ash's hand with its sharp fingers, making her scream as the evil pixie flew away.

"The lunatic is at it again." yelled Malfoy. The Slytherin's howled with laughter.

"Ash, Are you alright?" asked Hermione. Ash un-curled her pained hand, revealing two long deep cuts, bleeding heavily. Hermione turned white.

"I've had worse." grimaced Ash as Hermione wrapped her hand in a handkerchief in attempt to stop the blood flow.

"I think you might need to go to Madam Pomfrey." said Hermione.

Ash shook her head. "I'm fine, I don't want to miss any lessons on the second day."

"You strange child." said Ron good-naturedly, giving her a strange look.

After completing a rather blood stained drawing, Ash and her classmates walked back up the hill, to the greenhouses

The door of the nearest greenhouse opened and some fourth-years spilled out of it, including Ginny.

"Hi," she said brightly as she passed. Then she caught sight of Ash's hand. "You've hurt yourself already?!"

When Ash saw Neville, she went over to talk to him. He was looking especially excited for the first Herbology lesson of the year.

"-and I can ask Professor Sprout about my Mimbuius mimbletonia and-"

"Neville! Calm down." she laughed. He grinned sheepishly.

oO0Oo

Ash and Harry stood outside Umbridge's office at five o'clock.

"I guess we've got to go in know." said Harry glumly.

Ash nodded in agreement and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a sugary voice. They looked at each other, then entered cautiously.

Ash was disgusted with what she saw; The surfaces had all been draped in lacy covers and cloths. On the walls was a collection of ornamental plates, each with a large kitten on it, each cat wearing a different bow around its neck.

Professor Umbridge was sitting at her desk, which was just as pink and lacy as her outfit. She blended in perfectly with the room, which was just as horrendous as her personality.

"Good evening, Mr Potter. Miss Knight."

"Evening, Professor Umbridge," Harry said stiffly.

"Evening." said Ash in the same tone.

"Well, sit down," she said, pointing towards a small table, which was also draped in lace. There where two chair pulled up, opposite each other. Two pieces of blank parchment lay on the table.

Ash slowly sat down on one of the chairs and Harry followed even slower.

"Now, you are going to be doing some lines for me. No, not with your quill, Mr Potter" she added, as Harry bent down to open his bag. "You're both going to be using a rather special one of mine. Here you are."

She handed Harry and Ash a long, thin black quill each. It had an unusually sharp point.

"I want you to write, Mr Potter, I must not tell lies," she told him. "and Miss Knight, I want you to write, I must not support liars and half-breeds." Ash felt her blood boil.

"How many times?" asked Harry.

"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in," said Umbridge sweetly.

"I'm not writing that." said Ash.

Umbridge turned to face her and let out a high pitched giggle. "Miss Knight, this is detention. You have to do it. Go on. You won't need ink."

Ash scowled as Umbridge moved over to her desk. She opened her mouth to talk again, but Harry shook his head.

Ash let her quill scratch the surface of the parchment as she started to write. She wrote her first line and suddenly let out a gasp of pain. She looked almost franticly at her left hand, scratched in her untidy scrawl was the words: I must not support liars and half-breeds.

She looked disgusted at her parchment. The same sentence was written in a shiny red ink. She heard Harry gasp opposite her and she realised. It was written in her own blood. She stared in horror at her hand.

Ash looked up at Harry to see that he was equally disgusted. She glared at Umbridge and her wide, toadlike mouth stretched in a smile.

"Is there a problem, Miss Knight?" she simpered. Ash opened her mouth to reply but stopped when Harry grabbed her hand. He shook his head.

"No." Ash muttered as she began to write the line again, and again, gasping every time she completed one.

Umbridge watched them, smiling wider every time Ash made a noise. Darkness fell outside Umbridge's window. They had cutting their own hands open for hours.

"Come here," Umbridge said cheerfully. Asteria and Harry stood up. Her hand was stinging painfully. When she looked down at it she saw that the cut had almost healed. But you could still faintly read: I must not support liars and half-breeds.

oO0Oo

Ash had to run to keep up with Harry as he angrily marched to the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry, please slow down." Ash gasped, clutching a stitch at her side. He slowed down to a walk.

"Thanks." she gasped.

"We won't have time to any homework." Harry stated.

"I know." she replied. They were silent for a few seconds. "Harry?" said Ash timidly.

"Hm?" he grunted.

"Do you think we should tell anyone? About Umbridge I mean."

Harry thought for a second. "No." he turned to look at her. "We can't give her the satisfaction."

Ash sighed. She knew he was right. She looked at her hands, there where two cuts, one from a Boxtruckle on her right and the other from Umbridge on her left.

"If you carry on like this, you're not going to have any scar-less skin left." said Harry, trying to lighten the mood.

Ash smiled. "It's a shame they aren't cool shapes like yours." she said, pointing to his forehead.

Harry grinned tiredly. "We should start a club."

Ash laughed. "I wouldn't if I were you. You wouldn't want the toad woman to think that we're attention seeking."

Harry grinned, then it faltered. "Can you hear footsteps?" he whispered.

"I can hear it too, my sweet. Students out of bed." moaned a low voice.

"Filch!" hissed Harry. "Run!" They ran full pelt down the corridors.

"STOP! STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Shouted Filch as he tried to catch up with them. Harry and Ash didn't stop, they continued to run, laughing as they went.

oO0Oo

The next day was terrible. As Ash had no chance to practice her spells for Transfiguration, so was one of the worst in the class. She wrote more random things in her dream diary and had to do more homework at lunch because she knew she wouldn't be able to do any that evening.

The second detention was just as bad as the previous one, maybe even worse. The skin on the back of Ash's hand was soon red and inflamed. While Ash was sitting, writing her offensive lines, she looked up at Harry. He made sure not to let out any sound of pain. She tried to follow his lead, but every so often she made a sound, much to the glee of Umbridge.

When they returned to the common room, they were exhausted. But as the homework situation was now dire, so Ash and Harry sat at one of the little tables and began Snape's moonstone essay. It was past one by the time they had finished it. Ash already knew she wouldn't get a good mark for hers. She had no idea what she was writing about half the time.

Ash answered McGonagalls questions, with a lot of help from Harry and wrote some rubbish about Bowtruckles for Care of Magical creatures. She trudged up to bed at around five. These detentions were seriously not helping her werewolf problem.

oO0Oo

Ash had around an hours sleep before she had to get up for her Thursday lessons. As hard as Hermione and Neville tried, Ash couldn't even look at breakfast without feeling terribly sick. She somehow managed to pull through her lessons until her third detention came.

After two hours, she noticed that the words 'I must not support liars and half-breeds' did not fade. Instead it bleed and remained on her hand.

"Ah," Umbridge said softly, coming up behind Ash. "Good. That ought to serve as a reminder to you, oughtn't it? You may leave for tonight."

Harry and Ash walked back to the common room, to tired to do anything faster than a stroll. Ash's hand was wrapped up in her hanky as the blood flow on her hand still hadn't stopped. It was worrying on quite a few levels.

"-and I never even thought there could be another teacher in the world I hate more than Snape!" said Harry, ranting about Umbridge.

"She's actually evil, Harry!" Ash agreed. "She's an evil, twisted, mad old-"

"Ron?" said Harry suddenly. Stopping in his tracks.

Ash looked up, confused, but continued walking. "No. What? Th- Ouch!" she said, bumping straight into the tall red head.

"Oh. Hey Harry, Ash." said Ron, trying to hide his broom behind him. It turned out that Ron had been off practicing Quidditch for the past few evenings. He wanted to tryout to be keeper.

"Wait a minute." Ron, catching a glance of Harry's hand, stopped suddenly. "Harry, what's that on the back of your hand?"

"Huh? What? Nothing." said Harry, trying to hide his hand. Ron made a grab for his hand, but Harry pulled it away.

"There is!"

"It's just a cut!"

"See you later." interrupted Ash, wanting to avoid people looking at her cuts as much as possible. She also needed to do even more homework. Harry scowled at her as she ran down the hallway.

oO0Oo

"Hey Guys." said Ash sleepily, as she approached a table where Dean, Seamus and Neville sat. "Mind if I join you?"

They nodded as Ash took a seat. As Ash started work on another essay, she could feel three sets of eyes on her.

"What?" she asked.

They murmured their excuses and turned back to their essays. Seamus and Dean started talking in hushed tones. Ash ignored them.

"Ash..." said Neville, staring at her hand. Ash quickly pulled her robe sleeve over her hand.

"What?" she replied, trying to sound innocent.

"What's that on your hand?"

She held out her right hand. "Nothing, look."

Neville raised an eyebrow. "Other hand."

"Oh nothing, just a cut." she said simply, trying to wave it off, turning back to her essay.

Neville grabbed her left wrist. Ash stifled a scream.

"Get off my wrist, Neville." she said angrily.

He ignored her, pulled off her hanky and gasped. "I must not support liars and half-breeds." he read aloud.

"Shut up." she hissed.

"Is this what she's making you do?" asked Neville, just as angrily.

"Shush!" she grabbed Neville's shoulder, pulling him closer to her. "Never say anything to anyone." she whispered in his ear.

"What?! Why?! It's sick and wrong and sounds very racist!" he said, turning his head suddenly, accidentally brushing his nose against hers. He jumped back blushing.

"Neville." Ash sighed. "Please, just don't."

Neville thought for a second. "Fine." he said at last. "But if she makes you do it again, I'm at least telling your brother."

Ash scowled at him and opened her mouth to reply when Dean asked. "Hey. Ash, is your dream diary even in here?"

She looked up to see Dean and Seamus grinning impishly going through her school bag.

"Oi! Get out of my bag!" she cried.

"What's this?" asked Seamus, pulling out her crumpled letter to Remus, Sirius and Tonks. Ash froze.

"But it back, Finnigan." she said dangerously. He grinned.

"Love letter, ey? Lets see." he uncrumpled the letter and cleared his throat.

"Don't. Seamus. Don't you dare. You don't understand!"

"Dear 'Snuffles', 'Remy' and 'Tonky poo.'" said Seamus, doing his best impression of Ash's voice. Dean was already laughing his head off.

"Thank you so much for the chocolate. It did really help with my problem." Seamus had to stop because he was laughing so much. Ash tried to snatch the letter off him, but he ducked out of the way and continued reading.

"I'm sorry, Remy. I'll pay you back as soon as possible. I really need to ask you something. I would ask

my father, but given our current situation I though it would be better to ask you." Dean had stopped laughing.

"I want to know what really happened to my Mum-"

Something changed in Neville's, normally kind eyes. "That's enough." he said loudly, drawing the attention of most of the room. He snatched the letter back. "It's nothing to do with you."

It was evident, with the surprised looks of so many in the room, that Neville never raised his voice. He passed the letter back to Ash with a small smile.

The other Gryffindors eventually turned back to their own business.

"Thanks Nev." said Ash, picking up her books. "See you in the morning." she smiled at Neville, scowled at Dean and Seamus and walked upstairs to her dorm room.

oO0Oo Neville's POV oO0Oo

I felt uncomfortable. Seamus was reading out Ash's private letter. She had already had a bad enough night with that troll woman. But now this?

"I really need to ask you something. I would ask

my father, but given our current situation-" I saw Ash freeze. Eyes wide and worried- "I though it would be better to ask you."

Seamus and Dean had stopped laughing. Seamus still had a small smirk on his face, but I think Dean started to realise they had gone to far. They were reading about her parents and something was wrong with them. It was an invasion of privacy and I hated it. It was the reason I never talked about my parents, or wrote letters mentioning them. It wasn't fair. Ash was nice, a little strange, has slight anger issues, clever, strong, pretty- ok going off subject here.

"I want to know what really happened to my Mum-" No. that was too far. They shouldn't know if Ash wasn't prepared to tell them. I've been at this school for five years and I haven't told anyone about my parents, she shouldn't have to tell anyone in her first week.

I stood up. "That's enough." I said loudly, and without meaning to, drawing the attention of most of the room. I snatched the letter out of Seamus' hands. "It's nothing to do with you."

Seamus just looked shocked. I sat back down and gave Ash the letter. She smiled prettily at me.

"Thanks Nev." she said. I could feel myself blushing, luckily she didn't see as she was picking up her books, but unfortunately the guys did and they started grinning at once. Once they watched her climb the stairs, Dean and Seamus rounded on me.

"Nev?" asked Dean, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up." I moaned, becoming very interested in my essay.

"Of all people you could have picked, Neville, you chose the crazy one." said Seamus incredulously.

"She's not crazy! She's just a bit... I mean, she kind, and has pretty eyes..." I said, without really thinking.

Dean and Seamus howled with laughter.

"Your- your- your-" Dean gasped between laughs.

"That was brilliant mate! Like a walking valentines day card!" cried Seamus.

I glared at them. I finished my essay, stood up and started to pack my stuff away. I handed Seamus back his quill I had borrowed.

"Thanks Nev." he said, doing his best impression of Ash.

Dollop head is the most polite way of describing him.

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Watched**

_Chapter 12_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not plan of using the any of the unforgivable curses to get the rights..._

"Monster... Beast..." a voice hissed in a low whisper. Ash looked around wildly, but nothing was there. The whisper of "Half-breeeeddd." flowed past her ear like a warm breeze.

"Wh- who's there?" called Ash timidly, turning around on the spot, hair swirling around her frantic eyes. She then realised she was standing in the cold alleyway once again. "No." she moaned.

She heard footsteps. Someone, or something, was coming out of the shadows. Ash tried to run, but as hard as she tried, she was just running in place. She tried to scream, but no sound came.

"You must support liars and Half-breeds, Miss Knight." came an icy whisper.

Asteria turned around slowly and managed to scream. Standing before her was a horrifying mix of Professor Umbridge and a Bowtruckle. Her face was torn apart, eyes black and life less. Like a zombie from one of those 18+ horror films. Her pink frilly clothes were torn and dirty and her hair was wild, little bow dangling off one strand.

Zombie-Bowtruckle Umbridge let out a high-pitched laugh.

"You did this to me!" it squealed. "You did this! You are a monster! A half-breed! You need to be exterminated!" it giggled again. "And how better to do it than how you became a beast!"

Greyback emerged from the shadows. "Hello." he growled.

"No." Ash gasped, she backed away. "Please!" she begged.

Umbridge slowly raised her arm, pointing a mauled finger. "Attack!" she squealed.

"Please!" Ash screamed. Running backwards. "Please! I didn't! I didn't mean to!" she tripped over a rock and fell onto her back. Greyback swaggered forward.

"You tasted so good the first time." he growled, grinning with his rotten teeth.

She shuffled backwards on her back. "Please!" she screamed. Umbridge cackled with glee as Greyback loomed over her.

Ash screamed.

She felt small hands shaking her shoulders. "Ash, please! Please wake up!"

Ash's eyes snapped open. She was breathing heavily and she was drenched in a cold sweat. Her throat felt hoarse and she had a searing pain where Greyback had bitten her.

She looked up, crowded around her bed were Hermione, Lavender and Parvati. Fay was sitting up in her bed, looking at Ash with distaste.

"Wha-?" asked Ash.

"You were having a nightmare." said Hermione.

"I'm surprised you didn't scream the whole tower down." said Parvati shakily.

"Tia," squeaked Lavender. "your bleeding!"

On her arm, like she had said, there was blood. Hermione pulled back the sleeve of her pyjama top and gasped. Her werewolf bite was bleeding heavily.

"What the hell?" whispered Ash to herself. Lavender fainted.

"What is that?!" screamed Fay.

"You must have re-opened the bite somehow." said Hermione.

"But it was over a month ago!" said Ash worriedly. "How is it even possible?"

"We need to go to madam-" Hermione was cut off by the door flying open.

"Ash!" In came her brother and the twins. It was Parvati's turn to scream.

"What are you doing in here?" squealed Fay, jumping under her sheets.

Max rolled his eyes and ignored her. He ran to Ash's bedside. The twins remained by the door. "Ash, are you ok?! I heard you screaming!"

"I think everyone in the tower did, mate." said Fred. Max ignored him.

"I'm fin-" Ash was cut off by her brother ranting worriedly.

"Neville went to get McGonagall and-"

"Yeah, bloody fast he went too." muttered George, winking at Ash. Max turned around to scowl at him.

"How did you even get up here?" demanded Hermione.

"Tut tut tut, our little bookworm." said Fred. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"We are the Weasley Twins! You've known us for five years-" said George, grinning.

"-and you still doubt our abilities." sighed Fred dramatically.

Hermione scowled. "We need to get Ash to Madam Pomphrey." she reminded them. "And we might need to take Lavender too..." she said as Parvati cradled her best-friend's head in her lap.

Max helped Ash out of her bed. "I can walk Max." said Ash huffily, annoyed at the amount of attention she was receiving.

She walked a few steps, then found that her legs where like jelly and swiftly fell to the floor.

"Yeah right." said Max, picking her up. He helped her downstairs, followed by the twins and Hermione.

They reached the common room just then the portrait door swung open, and in marched Professor McGonagall, followed closely by Neville.

"Mr Longbottom tells me that-" he paused when she saw Ash. "What has been going on?" the professor demanded.

"I'm sorry, Professor. You didn't need to come."

Professor McGonagall spotted her bloody arm and gasped in horror. Hermione rushed forward to explain. Ash looked over at Neville. He was staring at her arm, face pale.

"Come on, dear." said Professor McGonagall as more students started coming down the stairs to find out what was going on. The stern professor and Ash walked through the portrait as the students started whispering among themselves. Max made to follow them, but Ash turned to face him.

"I'll be fine, Max." she said, smiling weakly. "Get some sleep."

He nodded, mentally forcing himself to stay put. A girl with long blond hair walked forward and took his hand, leading him away from the door.

oO0Oo

"It is not unusual for new werewolf bites to re-open from stress and anger." Madam Pomfrey told Ash after bandaging her arm and tucking her into one of the hospital beds. "And you haven't had much time to relax and heal since your first transformation." she handed her a dreamless sleep potion.

"Next full moon you will come her and stay here for at least a day after your night. Now get some rest, you look like you haven't slept in weeks." she said kindly as Ash drank the ghastly potion, making particular care to hide her left hand under the crisp white sheets.

oO0Oo

"Mr Longbottom. This is the third time you've come in the last hour!"

"Is she awake yet?"

"No! Now off with you! You should be in lessons!"

As Ash stirred, she heard footsteps slowly making their way to the door. When the door closed, Madam Pomfrey sighed and walked over to Ash's bed. It was at the end of the room, hidden behind hospital screens.

"Oh good, your awake." she said as Ash's eye edged open.

"Professor Umbridge came by to check on you earlier." Ash almost choked on the potion Pomfrey had given her.

"What?"

"Yes." She made a face of disapproval. "She has no regard for anyone else's work or privacy." she shook her head. "She heard rumours about you being some sort of monster and that you bit yourself during the night"

Ash's eyes widened.

"It turns out Miss Dunbar has an over active imagination." Pomfrey smiled grimly. "I managed to get her to go away on the condition that you still went to your detention later. So get some rest."

As Madam Pomfrey bustled through the hospital screens, Ash was sure she heard her mutter 'disrespectful hag.' Ash smirked, at least the staff didn't like Umbridge either.

oO0Oo

At five minutes to five o'clock, Ash arrived outside Professor Umbridge's office. It was a wonder how Ash managed to get out of the hospital wing, let alone arrive early. Madam Pomfrey wasn't happy to let her go, but not as unhappy as Ash was.

"Ash. Why are you glaring at the door?"

Ash looked around to see Harry smiling at her with one eyebrow raised.

"I was early and I was trying to burn a hole through the door, then the hag's head."

"Feeling as gentle as always, I see." said Harry sarcastically.

Ash scowled at him. "No but seriously, Are you feeling better?" asked Harry with genuine concern.

"Yeah, apparently Fay as been telling people I mangled my own arm."

"Yeah, I heard about that, Hermione and McGonagall told her to stop being stupid."

"McGonagall?" Ash asked with surprise.

"Yeah, Dunbar went to ask her to move you to a different dorm for the safety of others."

Ash snorted. "She's ridiculous."

Harry grinned. "She's just doing it for attention. To be honest I'm surprised it wasn't Lavender."

Ash raised a questioning eyebrow.

"She's been acting like she'd gone to hell and back. Like some sort of war hero."

Ash rolled her eyes. "Oh please. It wasn't that much blood."

"Enough to make a mark on the carpet in the common room. People have been jumping over it because they think they're going to get cursed or something."

"I hardly know enough magic to curse someone."

"That's not what they think. The whole school thinks you're a murdering psychopath, which is half-vampire and a quarter-mermaid."

"Mermaid?!" exclaimed Ash.

Harry shrugged. "Hogwarts students have over active imaginations." he paused. "Oh and guess what? You're Sirius Black's daughter."

"What?"

"Yeah, apparently you've been trained to kill by black himself."

Ash laughed. "They do realise that I would have to have been in Azkaban for most my life and Sirius would either a vampire or half-mermaid."

Harry laughed. "That's hilarious. My godfathers a mermaid!"

Ash grinned, but it soon faltered when a sickly sweet voice came from the office before them.

"Mr Potter. Miss Knight. It is five o'clock."

Ash shuddered, thinking of her nightmare. Harry opened the door.

Two pieces of blank parchment lay ready for them on the lace-covered table, pointed black quills lay ominously beside them.

"You know what to do." said Umbridge, smiling sweetly at them.

Ash sat down and picked up the cursed quill. Her hands shook as she wrote the line she knew far to well:

I must not support liars and half-breeds.

The cut in the back of her left hand opened and began to bleed once again. She looked up to see Harry fidgeting in his seat and sent him a questioning look.

"Quidditch tryouts." he mouthed. He looked out the window then back to his lines, so not to draw the attention of Umbridge.

She wrote the line again and again. Blood began trickled down her wrist.

Harry continued to steal glances of the Qudditch pitch, but only when he was sure Umbridge wasn't watching.

She wrote the line again and again in her glistening blood, becoming more angry with Umbridge by the second.

When the sun had finally set, Umbridge called Harry over to her desk. Ash didn't dare look up as the professor examined Harry's hand.

"Well, I think I've made my point, Mr. Potter. You may go."

"What about-" Harry started.

"No. Miss Knight needs some more time."

Harry stood still, deciding whether to leave or stay with his friend.

"Go, Mr Potter."

He grabbed his schoolbag and left the room, refusing to look in Umbridge's direction.

Ash heard him run down the halls. A forced smile spread across Umbridge's fat lips. She stood up and stood behind Ash's chair. Ash refused to look up, she continued to write her lines. Umbridge lay a flabby hand on her shoulder, where her werewolf bite was. Ash flinched, but refused to make a sound. Umbridge but more and more pressure on Ash's shoulder, but she still continued to ignore it.

Wait, was she trying to feel what type of bite it was. Was that even possible? considered Ash. She didn't give her the benefit of the doubt and pulled out of Umbridge's grasp. She turned round in her chair.

"Is there a problem, Professor?" she asked trying to keep as calm as possible.

Umbridge smiled. "Of course not, dear. I think that's enough for tonight. You won't be getting in trouble again, will you Miss Knight?"

Ash managed to keep the panic from her face. "Of course not, Professor." Ash grabbed her bag and left the room, ignoring the smirk spreading across Umbridge's lips.

Ash walked down the corridors. She didn't really want to go back to the common room so she could just be stared at like some sort of freak. To be honest, that wouldn't really be a problem because she still had no idea where she was going.

In the end, she ran into George, Fred, Lee and Max, who were sneaking around with enough food to feed an army.

"We're having after Quidditch tryout celebration!" Fred announced.

"Yeah and we ran out of food." added Lee.

"Where did you even get it?" she asked bemusedly.

"Ahh! Wouldn't you like to know." said George dramatically.

"How are you feeling anyway?" asked Max.

"I'm fine. I'm a little surprised that I'm Sirius's daughter and part mermaid, but other than that..."

The boys laughed. Max told the fat lady the password and they entered the common room.

A roar of sound greeted him. Most of Gryffindor house were dancing and singing in one giant party. Even the first years where joining in.

"Yummy!" yelled the girl Ash had seen with Max the previous evening. She kissed Max's cheek, took the food from his arms and skipped off.

Ash stared at her brother with her mouth open, he was grinning stupidly. Before she could say anything, the girl came back and pulled Max onto the dance floor.

Lee sniggered. Ash raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"That's Katie Bell." he said as he passed her a butterbeer, a drink Ash had tried over the summer and loved. "They've had their eyes on each other for the last three years. Unfortunately, being mates with the Weasley twins means they get to mess it up for him." He gestured to Max and Katie, who were dancing rather closely. Max tilted his head down and Katie stood on her tiptoes. There lips where centimetres apart when suddenly...

"ARGH!" The twins appeared at Max's side at poured bottles of the brown sticky liquid over his head. Lee howled with laughter and Ash shook her head.

"Ash! Over here!" called Dean, waving her over from the corner of the room. She bid farewell to Lee and join him, Seamus, Neville, Fay and Parvati.

"Hello." said Ash.

Fay glared at her, then at Dean. "Why did you call her over?" she hissed at him. Ash pretended not to hear it over the loud music, the only reason she could was because of her werewolf hearing.

Ash took a sip of butterbeer and looked the other way as Dean and Fay had a quiet argument.

Neville cleared his throat. "So, are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"The boys wanted to know if we were telling the truth." said Parvati.

"Can you show us the bite?" asked Seamus excitedly.

Ash stepped backwards. "No!" she said angrily. "It's not that big a deal."

"Phft. You're a psychopath!" accused Fay. "You're Sirius Black's daughter!"

"Do you hear yourself?! Of course I am not Black's Daughter! I know who my own father is and so does my older brother!"

Fay seemed not to acknowledge that Ash was talking and shouted over her. "I bet you're a vampire! You're a danger to everyone here!"

Ash was shaking with anger. "I'm not-" Fay cut her off once again.

"We all know that you threatened Malfoy and are mentally unstable."

"Malfoy deserved it." retorted Ash.

"Yeah," said Dean. "He's a freaking twat."

"Ash isn't mentally unstable." said Neville quietly.

"What would you know about it, Longbottom?" she spat. "You've barely known her a week."

"Yes and in that week," he said a little louder. "I know that she's nice and smart. They are not characteristics of an insane person."

Dean and Seamus took a large swig of butterbeer to hide their smirks. Ash blushed slightly.

Fay glared at them with disgust. "Just you wait, Asteria. One day you'll slip up and your secret will be out."

"It's no secret, I was attacked by a maticore."

"Yeah right. People don't really believe that." she sneered.

"I believe it." said Neville. Ash instantly felt incredibly guilty.

"Yeah! Me too." said Dean.

"And so do Harry, Hermione and Ron." added Neville.

"Yeah well, they believe you-know-who is back." She turned on her heel and marched up the stairs, with Parvati in tow.

"Ahh. Isn't she a ray of sunshine."

_A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews are my inspiration! If you want me to continue, please review!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Watched**

_Chapter 13_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Ash was first to wake up in her dormitory the next morning. She lay still for a moment listening to make sure that Fay wasn't awake. She thanked Merlin that it was finally Saturday. So far, going to school at Hogwarts wasn't how Ash thought it would be like.

Once she was satisfied everyone was asleep, she got washed and dressed, then went downstairs. She thought she would have another go at finding the Owlery.

Ash walked down the stairs to find that Harry was already sitting in the common room. He was sitting in a large armchair, staring into the fireplace.

"Hi Harry." she said. "What'cha doin'?"

Harry looked up and pressed his glasses further up his nose. "Oh, Hello. I'm writing to Sirius."

"Don't know what to say, huh?" she guessed, taking a seat of the chair next to him.

"Uh huh. Moody warned us about putting too much information in letters." he said with annoyance.

"I've written a letter too. Anyone who tries to read it will think I've gone completely round the bend."

Harry gave a weak smile. He then picked up his quill and wrote his letter. He re-read it several with his brow furrowed in concentration. Once he was finished they climbed out the portrait hall together and walked to the Owlery.

Ash tried to remember every step she took. She would really rather not get lost in an enormous castle again. The Owlery was one of the weirdest, yet most amazing things she had ever seen. There were owls everywhere, thousands of them. Light poured in through the glass less windows and straw was littered the stone floor.

Harry gave Hedwig his and Ash's letters then she flew off into the Saturday morning sky.

"She's beautiful." sighed Ash.

"Yes. She was the first birthday present I got," he said with a smile. "Apart from my uncle's old socks."

"Aww. Poor little Harry." Ash cooed. "No but seriously. Your aunt and uncle should be the ones using Umbitch's quill."

Harry grinned. "Umbitch? I like it. But I wouldn't wish her stupid quill on my worst enemy."

"What about Voldemort?" she asked.

"Oh ok, maybe him."

"And Wormtail?"

"Yes, him too."

"Malfoy?"

"Ok fine, I get your point."

The Owlery door opened loudly behind then. Ash turned around quickly with her wand raised. Standing in the doorway was the pretty chinese girl Ash had seen on the train.

"Hi," said Harry quickly. He side-glanced at Ash and pushed her wand down and away from the girl.

"Oh ... hi," she said breathlessly. 'I didn't think anyone would be up here this early ... I only remembered five minutes ago, it's my mum's birthday"

She held up the parcel.

"Right," said Harry. "Nice day,"

Ash couldn't help it, she sniggered. Harry glared at her.

"Oh, Hello." said the girl. "I'm Cho Chang. You must be Asteria Black."

Black?! "You can't seriously be telling you believe that I'm Sirius Black's daughter!" she laughed, humorlessly.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry, people just told me that-"

"No, it's fine." Ash interrupted. "It's Knight by the way and I'm not a vampire or a mermaid. It's utter crap." She walked out towards the door. "See you later, Harry."

She walked out the room and down the steps. She considered that maybe she had embarrassed Harry by snapping at the girl he so obviously liked, but she deserved it! Wow, maybe McGonagall was right, she really did need to get a little less hot-headed...

She looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts, from the black lake to the castle itself, she couldn't deny it, it was all beautiful. She closed her eyes and could hear everything, the delicate bird songs, the wind gently flowing through the trees of the forbidden forest and the distant chatter of students waking up and going to breakfast. Her hearing was definitely the best thing about being a werewolf.

Sadly, her perfect morning didn't continue for long.

"Good Morning." she said to Dean and Seamus as she took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Morning." the grunted. Their eyes were closed and their heads were hanging over their bowls of cereal.

"Tired?"

They both grunted again. Ash rolled her eyes, why do teenage boys always grunt?

"It's Saturday. You know you could sleep in?" she said.

They grunted something about Quidditch and homework.

"Seen the paper, Black?" sneered a slimy voice behind her. "Looks like Daddys been spotted."

Ash whipped round angrily. "Oh, for heaven's sake, Malfoy, piss off!" He was standing behind her with his nose in the air, as usual he was flanked by his gormless bodyguards.

Ash snatched the news paper that he was waving in front of her nose and looked at the front page.

"The Ministry of Magic has received a tip-off from a reliable source that Sirius Black, notorious mass murderer ... blah blah blah ...is currently hiding in London!" Ash murmured. She kept her face blank and emotionless.

"So what? I've got nothing to do with him." she lied, chucking the paper back at him.

"Fathers always said he was an old flee-bag." he smirked.

"I am not Bl- what did you say?" Flee-bag? Malfoy knew.

"I said, Fathers always said he was an old flee-bag."

"Well your father can go stick it where the sun don't shine." Ash snapped. Dean and Seamus sniggered. Malfoy looked like he had just been force-fed a lemon. He slammed his hand on the table next to her and leaned forward.

"You better watch yourself, Knight." he leaned closer. "Or the next few years will be extremely unpleasant for you." he added in a whisper.

"Are you threatening me?" Ash hissed.

"Oi! Ferret boy. Get away from my sister."

Malfoy straightened up as Max came marching over.

"I told if you ever went near my sister again I'll make you wish you'd never been born." he said through teeth gritted.

"Like you would anyway." Malfoy tried to sneer, in came out as a sort of whimper. "Go wallow in mud with the blood traitors."

Max grabbed Malfoy's collar, his face red with embarrassment and anger.

"Never-"

"Is there a problem?" snapped the brisk Scottish voice of Professor McGonagall.

"No." said Max, letting go of Malfoy.

"Good. Make sure it stays that way. Mr Malfoy back to your own table." she ordered and then marched away.

"What was he saying to you?" hissed Max, lowering into the seat next to her.

"A load of crud really. Bit about me being Black's daughter. You would have thought he would know it was rubbish 'cause of his bloody father."

"He only says it cause it gets to you."

"I know." she sighed. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "His dad knows about Sirius' animagus."

"What?" her brother asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah. He's the one who ratted him out to the Prophet."

"He was on the platform..." said Max slowly. "I've got to write to dad." he said jumping up. "I need to reply to his last letter anyway."

"Dad- William has written to you?" she asked, slightly hurt.

"Yeah. He normally writes quite regularly... oh." He stopped talking when he saw his sister's eyes start to glisten.

"It doesn't matter." Ash brushed it off. "I've already written to Remus anyway." she said looking down at her hands.

"Oh. Ok. Well, have a nice day." he said walking off.

I will not cry. I will not cry. Don't cry, stupid!

* * *

"Neville. What are you wearing?" asked Ash, blinking a few times to make sure she was awake. Her friend was standing before her in wellies and those baggy water-proof trousers with suspenders which fishermen use. He was carrying a large cardboard box full of assorted empty jam jars.

"Oh these?" he asked looking at his trouser like things. "They're what muggles use when they go fishing."

"I know. I meant why are you wearing them?" she asked bemusedly.

"I'm going to get plant samples from the black lake for Professor Sprout." he said happily. "Do you want to come?"

Ash looked up at his beaming face. "Sure. One minute." Ash scribbled down the last few lines of her essay on self-fertilising shrubs and jumped from her comfy armchair.

She took a box of jars from his arms. "Let's go then." Neville was rooted to the spot in shock.

"What?" she asked worriedly.

"I've gone out almost every Saturday since third year and no one has every agreed to join me before."

Ash's heart melted. "Oh, Neville! I'll come with you every time if you want."

"Oh, I can't, you don't have-" he stuttered awkwardly.

Ash beamed up at him. "I need to know more about Herbology anyway. Just as long as you throw in random facts it will be just like tutoring." she said brightly.

This just made Neville look even more shocked and confused. "You want me to help you with Herbology? A lesson?!"

"Yeah. You love Herbology don't you?"

"Yeah." he said with a delighted smile.

They walked down to the black lake. Neville grinning to himself all the way.

* * *

Neville had planned to stay by the black lake for only an hour of two, but with Ash, he ended up staying the whole day. Most the time she just lay on the bank while he collected samples, when he told her facts, she immediately wrote them down. One time she even wore his fishing trousers and wellies and went into the lake herself. No matter how many times he said it was alright for her to go in, she denied the offer.

"It's like you're trying to get rid of me!" she exclaimed. He stopped saying it after that.

It was certainly a strange day for him. Fun, but strange.

When the sky started to darken, Ash jumped up. "It's almost dark! We must have been out here almost six hours!"

"We missed lunch!"

Ash rolled her eyes. Boys, always thinking about their stomachs.

"Well we better hurry up or we'll miss dinner."

Half an hour later, after dropping off the water plants to Sprout and getting rid of his fishing trousers, they went to dinner.

"I had fun today." said Ash. "The most fun I've had since-" She paused. Since mum died. "Well, for a long time."

Neville smiled. "Me too."

"Are we going again next week?" she asked as she served herself peas.

"You want to?" he asked with disbelief.

"Of course, silly. I had fun." she said happily. "Why do you think that you're such unbearable company?" she asked seriously.

"I. Well. Um. Well, Dean has Seamus and Harry has Ron and Hermione, and the other girls are... Well... They think I'm weird. Everyone does really, I'm the hopeless Gryffindor. I'm not really good at much. I'm the one the Slytherin's pick on and the one that is too stupid for Ravenclaws to be friends with and Hufflepuffs stick with Hufflepuffs." he breathed out. "I supposed that you would want to be friends with me because it would ruin your reputation, you're already new." he said quickly.

Ash laughed. "You are ridiculous. Everyone already thinks I'm a psychopath and I've never cared about reputation. I've never really had friends in the muggle world. I was weird to them." she smiled. "You just need to believe in yourself a bit more. You're just a little different. I've never thought different was a bad thing."

Neville blushed. "Thanks." he murmured.

* * *

All evening and the next day was spent by doing countless essays and practicing wand movements. Nothing had much happened, apart from when Seamus managed to set fire to his Transfiguration essay he had been working on for three hours.

But late in the evening, Seamus, Neville and Dean had all gone to bed. Ash was just finishing her last essay, when she heard the flapping of owl wings coming towards the tower.

She jumped up. "Hedwig."

Hermione, Harry and Ron turned at stared at her like she'd gone mad.

"I heard an owl flying." she explained, but that didn't stop them staring.

Suddenly there was an owl at the window, tapping it with his beak.

"How the bloody hell did you hear that?!" exclaimed Ron.

Ash looked round the common room, they were the only ones there. "Werewolf hearing."

"More like crazy hearing." he muttered. Ash threw a pillow at his face.

"Isn't that Hermes?" said Hermione, sounding amazed.

"Blimey, it is!" said Ron quietly, throwing down his quill and getting to his feet.

"Hermes?" asked Ash.

"Percy's owl." said Ron as he opened the window and untied the letter from the screech owl's leg.

"Percy. As in the one who..."

Hermione and Harry nodded. Ron stared at the letter.

"That's definitely Percy's handwriting," said Ron, sinking back into his chair. He finally looked up. "What d'you reckon?"

"Open it!" said Hermione eagerly.

Ron unrolled the scroll and began to read. When he had finished reading, he looked disgusted and furious. He threw the letter angrily at the other three.

Basically the letter told Ron to ditch Harry and help Umbridge so he could become head boy.

Harry looked up at Ron. "Well," he said, "if you want to-er -what is it?"-he checked Percy's letter-"Oh yeah-'sever ties' with me, I swear I won't get violent."

Ash smirked. She could really imagine Harry beating up Ron. The whole idea was ridiculous.

"Give it back," said Ron, holding out his hand. "He is-" Ron said, voice shaky from anger, tearing up Percy's letter. "The world's biggest git!" He then threw the pieces into the fire.

"Everyone knows that, Ron. I haven't even met him and I want to punch him."

"You'd punch anyone if they looked at you in the wrong way." he said.

"I'm not really a psychopath you know." Ash snapped. "Stupid werewolf-ism. And for your information, I don't think I've ever actually punched anyone before."

"Really?"

"Arse." Ash shoved her finished essays in her bag and flopped onto the sofa. Wendelin jumped up and curled up on her stomach. She stroked her gently while she stared into the dancing flames in the fireplace.

"I can't help it. I just get so angry." Ash sighed. She wished her mum was alive and well so she could write to her, she'd know what to do. She wished her dad wasn't such a insensitive moron and she wished that everyone didn't think she was a psyco. She wished she didn't have her stupid scars or horrifying dreams. Most of all she wished that she didn't have these over powering new emotions, because if she didn't, she wouldn't have been crying.

Little did she know that there was a silent argument going on behind her. Hermione glared at Ron and gestured towards Ash, as if to say 'apologise now!' Ron shook his head. Hermione narrowed her eyes, Ron just tried to ignore her. In the end he gave in.

He cleared his voice. "Hey, Ash."

"Hm?"

"I'm Sorry." he grunted.

"It's fine. I'm not upset."

Ron and Harry looked at each other. "I'm never going to understand girls, Harry." he said.

"I'm none the wiser. That's why we have Hermione."

"Thank you." said Hermione sarcastically. "You make me feel so wanted." they started to bicker, but Ash just ignored them. She watched the fire. There was something she had always found comforting about fire, the way it smelt, the way it crackled. She loved the way she could spot shapes in the flames. Like cloud spotting, just warmer.

She could see a frog, a hut, a horse, Sirius' face... Sirius' face!

Ash screamed and jumped up from the sofa. "Sirius!"

"Hello Scar. Is Harry there?" he asked cheerfully.

"What are you doing in the fire?!" she squeaked.

"It's a floo call." He gazed up at her blank face. "Um... Well you throw special powder in the fireplace and you can either teleport to another fireplace or stick your head in."

"Oh..." she continued to stare at the fire Sirius with amazement. "So if I poked your face, would it burn my finger or would you be able to feel it?"

"Err... One minute." the head disappeared with a pop.

"Ash, are you talking to yourself?" called Ron.

"I'm not crazy, Ronald!" she snarled. "Now all of you get over here. Sirius is in the fire."

They all rushed over and knelt before the fire.

"Um. Are you sure you saw him?" asked Harry.

"Yes. He was here. He said he'd be back in a minute."

They looked doubtful.

"It may have been a trick of the light." said Hermione. "It's past midnight, you must be tired..."

"No I saw him!" she insisted.

Sirius' head appeared again. "Moony says that it would just burn your finger."

"Sirius!" cried Harry happily.

"Sirius! What- what are you doing?! This is taking an awful risk" Hermione began.

"You sound like Molly," said Sirius. "This was the only way I could come up with of answering Harry's letter without resorting to a code, and Remus needs to talk to Ash."

At the mention of letters, Hermione and Ron both turned to stare at them.

"You didn't say you'd written to Sirius!" said Hermione accusingly.

"I forgot," said Harry, with a dreamy look on his face, Ash snickered.

"Anyway, we'd better be quick, Remus wants to talk to Scar first."

Sirius' head disappeared and in its place Remus' head appeared.

"Remus!"

"Hello." he said smiling. "We need to be quick. Firstly, I know you've been in trouble with Umbridge-"

"How?!"

"Order meetings. The point is, stay out of her way. She cannot know you're a werewolf. She hates half-breed. She drafted a bit of anti-werewolf legislation two years ago that makes it impossible for me to get a job. If she knew, she would make sure that you were expelled in a second."

"That bitch." swore Ron.

"Ronald!"

"Sorry."

"Second thing," said Remus. "I've kept asking your father about your mum's funeral, but he refuses to talk about it. He's not happy that I've written to you."

Ash scowled. "Well he should write to me. He's sent some letters to Max already."

"I know, I know." he sighed tiredly. "But anyway, Sirius was so curious that he had me go to all the graveyards in your villages area. She isn't any of them. I asked around for a Matilda Knight- that is your mum's name right?"

"Yes."

"Well I asked around and no one seemed to know anything. One woman in the village shop said that, I quote, 'If you ever find her, murder her for me. She just disappeared, Without even saying goodbye!' She got rather teary after that."

"Did this woman have short black hair and a slightly large ears?" asked Ash.

"Yes."

Ash sighed sadly. "That was Gemma Jacobs. She was my mum's best friend."

"Anyway, the point is your mother never had a funeral, she's not even recorded as missing. People have just thought you and her just gone on holiday or something."

Ash started to shake with anger. "For three months! Surely, people other than Gemma must have noticed!"

Remus thought for a second. "Did your mother have a job?"

"Yes, she worked at a dress shop called 'Darling Dance Dresses'. She hated it."

"Hm... I'll check them out. Sirius will like it because I can take him for a walk." he said with a smile. "I need to go, Sirius is getting impatient."

"Thank you."

"Goodbye, and don't worry about the chocolate." His head disappeared from the flames.

"Chocolate? What chocolate?" asked Ron.

"You're such a pig, Ron." she snapped. "I'm going to bed. Say goodbye to Sirius for me."

"What was that about?" she heard Ron mutter.

"You're so insensitive! Her mothers missing!" hissed Hermione.

"I thought she was dead."

"Ron!"

* * *

The sky was getting lighter and Ash still couldn't get to sleep. Thoughts of where her mother's body was haunted her. How could her father just look over this?! Maybe he knew. Maybe he wouldn't talk about it to protect her... No. He was hiding something. Poor Gemma, she lost her friend and she didn't even know she was dead. The thoughts made her exhausted head spin.

_A/N: Thanks for reading! please review!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Watched**

_Chapter 14_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

* * *

Hermione had to pull Ash out of bed the next morning.

"Didn't you sleep?" she asked worriedly.

"Not a wink." she murmured sleepily. "Mum... Don't know where she is."

Hermione nodded sympathetically and led her down to breakfast.

When finally at the table, she poured Ash some cereal and opened her paper. She let out a huge gasp. On the front cover was a large photograph of Dolores Umbridge, in all her ugly glory.

The headline read : MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM

DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR

"High Inquisitor?" said Harry darkly, his half-eaten piece of toast slipping from his fingers. "What does that mean?"

Ash burst into tears. "I'm going to be expelled."

"Hermione! I don't understand!" wailed Ron.

"Shh, Ron. Ash, you are not getting expelled." she said. "She won't ever know."

Hermione read the newspaper article aloud to the boys while Ash got a hold of herself.

When she finished reading, she looked across the table at the two boys.

"So now we know how we ended up with Umbridge! Fudge passed this 'Educational Decree' and forced her on us! And now he's given her the power to inspect the other teachers!" Hermione was breathing fast and her eyes were very bright. "I can't believe this. It's outrageous!"

"I know it is," said Harry.

Ash stared down at her hand which now had the insulting line written on it. "What happens if she finds out? I'm a danger to everyone. I can't go to muggle school, my dads already pretty much disowned me!" she said hysterically. "She's got no heart! Then Dumbledore will get in trouble and he's already in enough trouble!" she burst into tears again.

"Ohh, This is what Lupin meant about new werewolves having over powering emotions." said Ron.

Harry rolled his eyes. Then, Ron started grinning.

"What?" said Harry and Hermione together, staring at him.

"Oh, I can't wait to see McGonagall inspected," said Ron happily. "Umbridge won't know what's hit her."

"Well, come on," said Hermione, jumping up, "we'd better get going, if she's inspecting Binns's class we don't want to be late..."

The three of them got up and Ash trailed slowly behind them. She was utterly screwed.

Luckily, Professor Umbridge was not inspecting their History of Magic lesson, but it was incredibly boring.

She wasn't in Potions either. The moonstone essays were handed back to the class. A large 'P' was written in the corner.

"Nev." she whispered. "What does P mean?"

"You got an P?" he asked glumly. "P means poor, but it's still better than what I got."

"I have awarded you the grades you would have received if you presented this work in your OWL," said Snape with a smirk, "This should give you a realistic idea of what to expect in the examination. The general standard of this homework was abysmal. Most of you would have failed had this been your examination. I expect to see a great deal more effort for this week's essay on the various varieties of venom antidotes, or I shall have to start handing out detentions to those dunces who get a 'D'" Neville hung his head in shame.

"It's ok Nev. Who wants be anything like Snape anyway?"

* * *

After Lunch was Divination. To make it even worse, the Umbitch was there.

"Good afternoon, Professor Trelawney," said Professor Umbridge with her wide smile. "You received my note, I trust? Giving the time and date of your inspection?"

Professor Trelawney nodded curtly and, looking very disgruntled. She was obviously nervous. Her hands were trembling and her eyes were wide, and that's saying something considering they were always large because of her hugely magnifying lenses.

"We shall be continuing our study of prophetic dreams today," she said in a shaky voice. "Divide into pairs, please, and interpret each others latest night-time visions with the aid of the Oracle."

"Ash!" cried Seamus. "You can work with me!"

"Brilliant." Ash muttered sarcastically.

Ash opened her copy of The Dream Oracle.

"So had any interesting dreams lately?" asked Seamus with a grin.

"I hate you."

Seamus grinned wider.

Ash sighed and pulled out her dream diary, where each dream was fake. She handed it to her irritating friend, it's not like anyone could think she was anymore weird. He flicked through the pages, laughing as they became more and more bizarre.

"September 5th," he announced. "I dreamt I turned into a potato and then chased across the garden with a fork." he started laughing.

Ash tried to keep a straight face, it one was one of her more ridiculous dreams. "You're not just meant to read my dreams, you're meant to tell me what they mean."

"I don't think there is a meaning to turning into a root vegetable."

"Just look in the book." she snapped.

"Fine... Umm... Being a potato... What type of potato?"

"I dunno, I'm not Irish. You are."

"That's racist."

"Well, if you could just predict something for me, then?" said Umbridge loudly. Most the class stole glances over their books to see what was going on.

"The Inner Eye does not See upon command!" said Trelawney in scandalised tones.

"I see," said Professor Umbridge softly, scribbling something down on her pink and flowery clipboard.

"I-but-but ... wait!" said Professor Trelawney suddenly. "I... I think I do see something... something that concerns you... why, I sense something... something dark... some grave peril..."

Professor Trelawney pointed a shaking finger at Professor Umbridge who smiled sweetly back at her.

"I am afraid... I am afraid that you are in grave danger!" Professor Trelawney finished dramatically.

"Lovely." she paused. "If that's the best you can do."

Trelawney turned around and marched up to the nearest table. Unfortunately it was Ash's and Seamus'

"Let me see the start you've made on your dream diary, please." she said sharply, snatching up Ash's diary.

She opened it to the first page. "Learning how to swing dance." she announced loudly. Ash went red from embarrassment. "Tell me, did you have a partner?"

"Erm. Yeah, sure." she said, not completely sure what swing dancing actually was.

"Who was it?" she demanded.

"I don't know... They had a mask." she lied quickly.

"Ahh! This means somehow, someone new is going to come dancing into your life, whisking you into a world of romance." she said dramatically. If it was possible to go anymore red, Ash did. The class started sniggering.

"What's next?" she said, flicking to the next page. She interpreted all Ash's fake dreams, coming up with everything from the potato dream meaning she was running from fate and another dream about flying in an airplane meaning she was going to die.

After what seemed like hours of embarrassment, the bell finally rang. Ash was one of the first to leave the room.

An arm wrapped around her shoulder. She looked up to see Dean and Seamus walking beside her.

"You are running from fate, Asteria!" said Dean, attempting to copy Trelawney's mysterious dreamy voice.

"Your mysterious lover is waiting to whisk you into a world of romance!" said Seamus.

"Shut it, Potato boy."

The boys roared with laughter. By the time they reached Defence Against the Dark Arts, Umbridge was humming and smiling to herself at the front of the room. The lesson was dreadful. Harry managed to get another detention, but Ash managed to keep her mouth shut the whole lesson.

* * *

The next morning, Harry was still fuming. It didn't help that he was yelled at by the Quidditch captain and had points taken by McGonagall.

("She's taken points off Gryffindor because I'm having my hand sliced open every night! How is that fair, how?")

Charms passed without a hitch, but Umbridge was in Transfiguration he forgot about being cross with her.

Ash took a seat next to Neville and Dean to watch the show. McGonagall would sort Umbridge out.

"Mr. Finnigan, kindly come here and hand back the homework- Miss Brown, please take this box of mice- don't be silly, girl, they won't hurt you- and hand one to each student-"

"Hem, hem," said Professor Umbridge, Ash decided that it was one of her least favorite sounds in the world. Professor McGonagall ignored her. Seamus handed back her essay, Ash sighed with relief when she saw she got an 'E'. She looked at Dean to see he was levitating his mouse.

"Dean!" she hissed. "Don't be mean!"

He made the mouse cartwheel in front of her face. "Dean!"

"Dean Thomas, if you do that to the mouse again I shall put you in detention!" snapped McGonagall. Ash smirked as her lowered his mouse onto the desk.

After Umbridge had interrupted several times, McGonagall finally told them they were using the vanishing spell on the mice.

"As I was saying: the Vanishing Spell becomes more difficult with the complexity of the animal to be Vanished. The snail, as an invertebrate, does not present much of a challenge; the mouse, as a mammal, offers a much greater one. This is not, therefore, magic you can accomplish with your mind on your dinner. So, you know the incantation, let me see what you can do."

By the end of the lesson Ash's mouse looked a like a skeleton, Everything had disappeared but the bones. ("That's bloody disgusting." said Dean.) Lavender squealed when she put back in the box.

* * *

Umbridge was also inspecting their next lesson, Care of Magical Creatures. She had her little pink clipboard, waiting for them beside Professor Grubbly-Plank.

Ash groaned loudly. On the table where the group of Bowtruckles. "I hate these stupid things." she said.

"Maybe they are your secret lover!" said Seamus dramatically.

"That's so wrong in so many ways I don't even know how to start."

Umbridge wandered among the students, questioning them on magical creatures. Ash prayed that she didn't ask her, she didn't know that much about magical creatures.

Sadly, Umbrige approached her, Dean, Neville and Seamus.

"Mr Thomas, How do you feel these classes have been going?" she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"You mean just this year... Or last year."

"This year, dear." Dean screwed up his face in disgust.

"Well, they're ok. Bowtruckles are just a bit boring."

Umbridge giggled. "Yes, but they are safe."

"Not really. They can claw your eyes out if you're not careful." said Ash with annoyance.

Umbridge turned to her. "Miss Knight. You are the girl who used to claim werewolves were safe."

"And I still do." she said angrily. "They're dangerous one a month! Not 24/7!"

Umbridge smiled. "It looked like the message didn't quite sink in last time. Another detention will do the trick."

"Professor." said Neville timidly. "I don't think what Ash is saying is completely wrong. I mean, we did have a werewolf for a teacher the whole of third year, and we didn't even notice."

Ash gave a small smile.

Professor Umbridge did one of her sickly sweet smiles and ignored Neville. "Detention tonight, Miss Knight."

Umbridge went back to quizzing Dean. Ash was furious.

"You need to be careful, Ash, you said it yourself this morning. Asteria, are you listening to me?" demanded Hermione as they left Care of Magical Creatures.

"Yes." Ash lied.

Hermione gave an annoyed huff, and walked off.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Ash and Harry, who had also earned himself detention in Care of Magical Creatures, left Umbridge's office that night. Both their hands where now bleeding severely. Blood was dripping through her hanky which she had wrapped around her hand.

"This is bloody ridiculous." snarled Ash.

Harry just grunted.

When they returned, Ron and Hermione were sitting up waiting for them.

"Here," said Hermione anxiously, giving them both a small bowl of yellow liquid. "Soak your hand in that, it's a solution of strained and pickled Murtlap tentacles, it should help."

Ash sat down and unwrapped her hand. She put her aching hand into the bowl and it immediately dulled the pain. Wendelin jumped up onto Ash's lap to give her some comfort.

"Who's a good girl." she said, stroking her back.

"I still reckon you should complain about this," said Ron in a low voice.

"No," said Harry flatly.

"McGonagall would go nuts if she knew-"

"Yeah, she probably would." said Harry dully. "And how long do you reckon it'd take Umbridge to pass another decree saying anyone who complains about the High Inquisitor gets sacked immediately?"

"I can't tell, Remus told me to try to blend in and keep out of trouble." said Ash.

"It's not like you're out of trouble now." retorted Ron.

"Yeah, but I'm bound to make myself a detention target. What would I do if I got detention on the full moon? Go to detention and end up murdering her? That'll really change the ministry's opinion of werewolves."

Suddenly she heard a creaking on the staircase. "What was that?" She whispered.

"What?" whispered Harry.

"I heard a creak."

Hermione looked at her with pity. "It's just that you're tired."

Ash nodded, convincing herself it was her imagination.

"You know, I was just saying to Ron when you two came in..." said Hermione. "We've got to do something about Umbridge."

"I suggested poison," said Ron grimly.

Ash grinned.

"No ... I mean, something about what a dreadful teacher she is, and how we're not going to learn any Defence from her at all," said Hermione.

"Well, what can we do about that?" said Ron, yawning. "'S too late, isn't it? She's got the job, she's here to stay. Fudge'll make sure of that."

"Well," said Hermione tentatively. "You know, I was thinking today..." she shot a slightly nervous look at Harry, "I was thinking that- maybe the time's come when we should just-just do it ourselves."

"Do what ourselves?" said Harry suspiciously.

"Well-learn Defence Against the Dark Arts ourselves," said Hermione.

"Come off it,' groaned Ron. 'You want us to do extra work? D'you realise Harry and I are behind on homework again and it's only the second week?"

"This is important." said Ash slowly. "I can barely do anything to protect myself with a wand."

"And this is much more important than homework!' said Hermione.

"I didn't think there was anything in the universe more important than homework!" said Ron sarcastically.

"Don't be silly, of course there is," said Hermione, "It's about preparing ourselves. Times are getting darker, Ash was attacked by a werewolf because her dad was in the order. Defence against the dark arts lessons are meant to be about making sure we really can defend ourselves. If we don't learn anything for a whole year-"

"We can't do much by ourselves," said Ron in a defeated voice. "I mean, all right, we can go and look jinxes up in the library and try and practise them, I suppose-"

"No, I agree, we've gone past the stage where we can just learn things out of books," said Hermione. "We need a teacher, a proper one, who can show us how to use the spells and correct us if we're going wrong."

"Who?" asked Harry.

Hermione heaved a very deep sigh. "Isn't it obvious?" she said. "I'm talking about you, Harry."

"About me what?" said Harry.

"I'm talking about you teaching us Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Harry stared at her. Then he turned to Ron, He was frowning slightly. Then he said, "That's an idea."

"What's an idea?" said Harry.

"You," said Ron. "Teaching us to do it."

"But..." Harry grinned. He looked at Ash, she shrugged.

"You've got to be better than Umbitch."

"But I'm not a teacher, I can't-"

"Harry, you're the best in the year at Defence Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione.

"Me?" said Harry, still grinning.

"Think of what you've done!" exclaimed Hermione.

"How d'you mean?"

"You know what, I'm not sure I want someone this stupid teaching me," Ron smirked. He turned to Harry

"Let's think... Uh... first year-you saved the Philosopher's Stone from You-Know-Who."

"But that was luck," said Harry, "it wasn't skill-"

"Second year," Ron interrupted, "you killed the Basilisk and destroyed Riddle."

"Yeah, but if Fawkes hadn't turned up, I-" Harry's face was growing red.

Ash looked at him with worry. "Um.. Guys... I don't think-"

"Third year," said Ron, interrupting once again, "you fought off about a hundred dementors at once-"

"You know that was a fluke, if the Time-Turner hadn't-"

"Guys..."

"Last year," Ron said, almost shouting now, "you fought off You-know-Who again-"

"Listen to me!" said Harry, almost angrily, because Ron and Hermione were both smirking now. "Just listen to me, all right? It sounds great when you say it like that, but all that stuff was luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time, I didn't plan any of it, I just did whatever I could think of, and I nearly always had help."

Ron and Hermione were still smirking at him. Ash saw something flash in his eyes.

"Guys, I don't think-" but Harry interrupted her.

"Don't sit there grinning like you know better than I do, I was there, wasn't I?" he said heatedly. "I know what went on, all right? And I didn't get through any of that because I was brilliant at Defence Against the Dark Arts, I got through it all because- because help came at the right time, or because I guessed right-but I just blundered through it all, I didn't have a clue what I was doing-STOP LAUGHING!"

He jumped to his feet, knocking his, and Ash's, bowl of Murtlap essence to the floor. They both smashed.

"Hey!" Her hand started to throb once again.

"You don't know what it's like! You- neither of you- you've never had to face him, have you? You think it's just memorising a bunch of spells and throwing them at him, like you're in class or something? The whole time you're sure you know there's nothing between you and dying except your own- your own brain or guts or whatever- like you can think straight when you know you're about a nanosecond from being murdered, or tortured, or watching your friends die- they've never taught us that in their classes, what it's like to deal with things like that- and you two sit there acting like I'm a clever little boy to be standing here, alive, like Diggory was stupid, like he messed up- you just don't get it, that could just as easily have been me, it would have been if Voldemort hadn't needed me-"

"We weren't saying anything like that, mate," said Ron quickly. "We weren't having a go at Diggory, we didn't. You've got the wrong end of the-"

"Harry," Hermione said timidly, "don't you see? This... this is exactly why we need you... we need to know what it's r-really like... facing him... facing V-Voldemort."

Harry slowly sank back into his chair.

"Well... think about it," said Hermione quietly. "Please?"

He nodded.

Hermione stood up. "Well, I'm off to bed," she said, "Erm... night."

Ron stood up too.

"Coming?" he said awkwardly to Harry.

"Yeah,' said Harry. "In... in a minute. I'll just clear this up."

He indicated the smashed bowl on the floor. Ron nodded and left.

"Reparo," Harry muttered, pointing his wand at the broken pieces of china. They flew back together, good as new, but there was no returning the Murtlap essence to the bowl.

He turned to Ash. "Sorry... About the Murtap." he said, looking at his feet.

"It's fine. Harry, are you ok?" she asked.

He continued to stare at the floor. "Do you need a hug?" she asked. It was what her mum used to do whenever she got angry.

He looked at her like she was completely out of her mind. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He immediately tensed then hugged her back.

She let go and smiled. He gave her a small smile. "Well, Night." he said.

"Goodnight, Harry."

Later, she lay in bed thinking about her day. Her mind went to the creaking she heard on the steps. Was it really just her imagination?

Little did she know, somewhere in the tower. Someone else was awake, still breathing heavily after what they had heard a matter of minutes ago. There was a werewolf in the Gryffindor tower.

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review if you want me to continue!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Watched**

_Chapter 15_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Ash was fairly happy, the next two weeks went without a hitch. She went out both Saturdays with Neville, their friendship was growing stronger by the day. He was defiantly the best friend she had ever had, this made her feel even worse about lying about her past. There was the issue of the full moon approaching. She became tried and sickly looking, this raised suspicion from Neville.

The day before the full moon, she fell asleep in History of Magic, Neville had to wake up at the end.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked, once out of the classroom.

"I'm fine, Nev." she lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Um. Neville," she needed to tell him that she wasn't going to be in lessons. She felt dreadful, but she needed to plant the lie. "I have to go home tomorrow."

Neville stopped walking. "What? You mean... Forever."

She took a deep breath. "No, No, I need to visit my mum. She's really sick."

"Oh, When are you going?" he asked.

"Tomorrow evening."

"Oh." said Neville, he looked disappointed.

"I'll be back Thursday morning." she assured him.

"I hope she gets better soon." he said.

"Thank you."

* * *

"And what exactly do you call this, Miss Knight?" sneered Professor Snape, peering into her cauldron.

Ash looked at her potion with confusion. Sure it wasn't perfect, it was a dark green instead of the light green it was meant to be, but it wasn't dreadful.

"It's a potion, Sir."

"Really." he sneered. "I don't think so. See me after class." He waved his wand, making the liquid vanish.

"That wasn't fair." hissed Dean. "It was better than mine!"

After the lesson she went to Snape's desk. Neville hung behind to wait for her.

"I'm sure your girlfriend will survive for a moment without you, Longbottom." the Professor sneered. Neville turned crimson and left Snape's Dungeon.

Ash glared at the Professor before her.

"The most you would have got on your potion was an 'A'."

Ash couldn't believe her ears. "Then why did you call me after class?!"

"Do you want the Wolfsbane potion or not?" Snape sneered. "I had to give it to you in such a way as to not arise suspicion." He took a potion out from his robes and handed it to her.

"Oh. Thank you." said Ash.

"I do have things to do you know." he snapped.

Ash went to leave, when Snape said: "Don't become too close to anyone here, You are a half-breed after all. You will end up doing someone some serious damage."

Ash left the room. Snape's words cut through her like a knife. It was painful to hear, but it was true. She sighed sadly as she put the potion in the inside pocket of her robes. She say down at lunch feeling as miserable as ever.

She glared at the food. She couldn't bring herself to eat anything.

"Has that food done anything to offend you?" asked a cheerful voice. Her brother and the twins sat around her.

"I don't think I can stomach anything right now..." she said dully.

"What's up with you?" asked Fred.

"Full moon tomorrow."

"Ah. Our poor little Scar is at her time of the month." cooed George.

Ash threw a roll at his face.

"Oi."

"That is a waste of good food." said Max.

A bright, cheerful giggle came from behind them.

"Hello, guys." said Katie Bell, the owner of the giggle. "Can I sit with you."

"Yes!" said Max quickly. "I mean, yeah, sure."

Ash and the twins smirked as Katie sank into the seat next to Max. They engaged in conversation, completely ignoring that anyone else was there.

"Say goodbye to my brother for me." said Ash to the twins.

"Yup." they chorused.

* * *

The rest of the day was fine, she managed to stay out of both Umbitch's and Trelawney's way.

It was a miracle how Ash got through the next day, probably with a lot of help from Neville and chocolate. When the sun started to set, Ash put on her dark clock and downed the Wolfsbane potion. She put her wand and a shrunken down sheet in her pocket. She then came back downstairs and said goodbye to the boys and Hermione.

"Have fun." said Seamus.

"I highly doubt I will." she said darkly.

By the time Ash reached the entrance hall, it was minutes till curfew so the castle was almost deserted. She opened the enormous doors, making sure it was dark first, walked out towards the whomping willow.

"Lumos." she whispered.

A small light shone from her wand, making it slightly easier to find her way. When she reaches the willow, she fumbled round to find a stick long enough to jab the knot. She finally found one long enough and poked the knot. She then slid down the passage, falling ungracefully onto her stomach. She brushed herself off and looked around. It was possibly one of the creepiest places she had ever been in. The whole shack creaked in the wind and was completely rotten.

Suddenly she felt a shooting pain going up her back and her head began to spin. It was beginning. She climbed the stairs quickly and rushed into one of the rooms. She locked the door with her wand and hid it, along with her clothes, in a crate in the corner of the room. She then wrapped the sheet around her. Her vision went blurry and she felt her bones cracking and shifting into different places. She screamed out in pain.

When the transformation was complete. She let out a loud and pained howl, chilling to anyone who heard it.

* * *

Ash awoke when heard a creak on the stair. She grabbed her sheet and wrapped it around her, a task which hurt every part of her body. She went over to the crate and pulled out her clothes. She pulled her T-shirt and track suit bottoms on just as the door creaked open.

"Hello, Miss Knight." said the kind voice of Madam Pomfrey. "Is everything ok?"

Ash nodded, her throat felt hoarse. She put on her cloak and grabbed her wand. She stood up shakily, and with the help of Madam Pomfrey, they made their way back to the Hospital wing.

After being fed countless potions, she was finally given her usual bed, which was hidden at the back of the room, and allowed to sleep.

* * *

"You are standing on my foot, Ronald."

"I can't help it! Your feet are big!"

"Shut up you two. We've grown since first year, but the cloak hasn't."

Ash blinked open her eyes. She slowly tilted her head side to side, looking around for who ever was speaking. Suddenly a hand slapped over her mouth and Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared out of nowhere. In Harry's hand was a cloak.

Ron slowly removed his hand.

"Whoa, does that cloak make you invisible?" asked Ash.

"Yeah." whispered Harry. "It was my father's."

"You don't have to whisper, Pomfrey put a silencing charm around the hospital shields."

"Oh good." said Ron loudly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we wanted to come and see if you were ok."

"I'm fine." said Ash with a smile.

"And we also brought your chocolate."

"Chocolate!" Ron immediately looked less tired.

Ash laughed hoarsely. She handed round the chocolate, Hermione made comments about eating sweets before breakfast but didn't refuse her piece.

They told her that Harry had agreed to run the secret defence group and that to meet them at Hogsmeade in the Hogs head the next weekend. Of course, Ash immediately said yes.

"We better go." said Hermione after an hour. "Breakfast has already started."

"Yes! food." said Ron, jumping up

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Feel better soon, Ash." said Harry.

"Thanks Harry." she said with a smile. The trio disappeared underneath the cloak as Ash curled up and tried to get some more sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Watched**

_Chapter 16_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

The morning of the Hogsmeade trip was a bright, yet windy day. Ash was excited, she was finally getting completely away from school work.

After breakfast, she queued up with Neville in front of Filch, who matched their names to the long list of students who had permission from their parents or guardian to visit the village. Luckily her father, with much persuasion from Max, had signed the slip.

"Hogsmeade is great." said Neville excitedly. "There's Honeydukes and Zonkos and the three broomsticks-." he gushed.

Ash grinned. Neville was so sweet when he was excited.

Once Filch had nodded them through, they set off down the wide drive to the gates.

"-And there is a café called Madam Puddifoot's, but no-one goes there unless they bring someone along that they want to snog."

Ash laughed. They walked between the tall stone pillars topped with winged boars and turned left on to the road into the village.

"-anyway, it's a lot of fun." Neville finally finished.

Ash grinned. "Are you still coming along from Harry's meeting."

"Of course." he said, proudly. "But I can't cast a good defence spell to safe my life."

"You need to believe in yourself, Nev. Anyway, you can't be worse than me, I've never done defence before."

This seemed to make Neville feel a bit better. As they walked down the main street, Neville pointed out the shops and pub he had talked about. She saw Seamus and Dean in Zonko's, along with Max and his friends.

They turned up a side-street at the top of which stood a small inn. A battered wooden sign hung from a rusty bracket over the door, with a picture on it of a wild boar's severed head, leaking blood on to the white cloth around it.

"This is it?" said Ash, wrinkling her nose with disgust. She hoped that Neville would say no.

"That's it." No!

"Are you sure we really want to go?" asked Ash.

"Come on." said Neville as he opened the rotting door.

The pub was one small, dingy and very dirty room that smelled strongly of something... Animal-y. It may have been goats. The windows were full of grime. The floor was so dirty that you could barely see the stone floor.

Everyone in the pub had their head covered by some sort of hood or bandages. There was even a woman with a long black veil. It gave as the chills and she moved a little closer to Neville.

The barman was a grumpy-looking old man with a long, dirty grey hair and beard. He was tall and thin.

Her and Neville stepped up towards the bar.

"Hello?" he grunted angrily.

"Two Butterbeers, please," said Ash as politely as she could manage.

The man reached beneath the counter, glaring at the students, and pulled up two very dusty, extremely dirty bottles, which he slammed on the bar.

"Four Sickles." he said.

"I'll get them." said Neville quickly.

"No, I'll-"

But Neville had already passed over the silver. They picked up their drinks, in Ash's case by the very top of the bottle, and looked around the pub once more. They spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione in the corner and went to join them.

"Hello guys." said Ash, making extra care to wipe the seat down before sitting down.

"Are you feeling ok, Harry?" asked Neville. "You don't look so good."

It was true, Harry looked dreadfully nervous.

"Relax, Harry." said Hermione, "It's only a couple of people."

Within the next few minutes, the bar was full of students from all houses (except Slytherin). The barman looked furious.

"A couple of people?" said Harry hoarsely to Hermione. "A couple of people?"

"Yes, well, the idea seemed quite popular," said Hermione happily.

"Couldn't get Seamus to come, huh?" Ash asked Dean as he took a seat next to Neville.

"No." he grumbled. "Stubborn git."

"Er," said Hermione, her voice slightly higher than usual out of nerves. "Well- er- hi."

The group turned to her.

"Well... erm... well, you know why you're here. Erm... well, Harry here had the idea-," Harry had thrown her a sharp look "I mean, I had the idea- that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defence Against the Dark Arts and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us because nobody could call that Defence Against the Dark Arts-"

"Hear, hear," said some Ravenclaw.

"Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands." She paused, looked sideways at Harry and went on, "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just in theory but doing the real spells-"

"You want to pass your Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL too, though, I bet?" said another Ravenclaw.

"Of course I do," said Hermione. "But more than that, I want to be properly trained in defence because .. because..." she took a deep breath and finished, "because Lord Voldemort is back."

People gasped and flinched all round the group. Neville spilt his Butterbeer down Ash's front and gave an odd yelp, he looked at Ash out of the corner of his eye, went pink and managed to turn it into a cough. All of them looked to Harry.

"Well... that's the plan, anyway," said Hermione. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to-"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" said a blond Hufflepuff.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it-" Hermione began.

"You mean, Dumbledore believes him," said the blond boy, nodding at Harry.

"Because it's true." snapped Ash, turning round.

"You thinking it's true doesn't make it any better. In fact, it makes it worse. You are crazy." he said rudely.

Ash scowled, she opened her mouth to retort, but Ron beat her too it.

"Stop being a tosser. Who are you anyway?" said Ron.

"Zacharias Smith," said the boy, "and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who's back."

"Look," said Hermione, intervening swiftly, "that's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about-"

"It's OK, Hermione," said Harry. "What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" he repeated, looking Zacharias straight in the face. "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you won't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

The whole room was silent.

"All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts." said Zacharias. "He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, I think we'd all like to know-"

"If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you," Harry said angrily. "I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, all right? So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out."

"So," said Hermione, her voice very high-pitched again. "So... like I was saying... if you want to learn some defence, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet and where we're going to-"

"Is it true," interrupted the girl with the long plait down her back, looking at Harry, "that you can produce a Patronus, A stag?

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Blimey, Harry!" said Lee. "I never knew that!"

"And did you kill a Basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?' asked a Ravenclaw.

"Er- yeah, I did, yeah," said Harry.

The group murmured, all very impressed. Harry was turning red, but Ash beamed with pride. Things were finally working out.

"And in our first year,' said Neville to the group at large, "he saved that Philological Stone-"

Ash chuckled. "Philosopher's," she whispered.

"Yes, that- from You-Know-Who," finished Neville, slightly pink.

"And that's not to mention," said Cho. "all the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year- getting past dragons and merpeople and Acromantula and things ..."

The group all murmured together again, amazed by what Harry had achieved.

"Look," he said, and everyone fell silent at once, "I ... I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything, but ... I had a lot of help with all that stuff ..."

"Not with the dragon, you didn't,' said a Ravenclaw.

"Yeah, well-" said Harry, looking more awkward by the second.

"And nobody helped you get rid of those dementors this summer," said a blond girl.

"No,' said Harry, "no, OK, I know I did bits of it without help, but the point I'm trying to make is-"

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" said Zacharias Smith.

Ash rolled her eyes with disgust.

"Here's an idea," snapped Ron. "Why don't you shut your mouth?"

Ash and Dean sniggered and Ron looked particularly proud of himself whereas Smith flushed.

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it," he said.

"That's not what he said," snarled Fred.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" enquired George, pulling a long and lethal-looking metal instrument from inside one of the Zonko's bags.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," said Fred.

"Yes, well," said Hermione hastily moving on. "The point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?"

There was a murmur of general agreement. Zacharias Smith folded his arms crossly, but said nothing.

* * *

After signing their names on the list of members, Neville and Ash left the dingy pub.

"So where'd you want to go?" he asked.

"I don't mind." said Ash.

Neville thought for a moment. The he said, "I know."

He led her down to the other end of the main street, off another little side road. Finally they came to their destination. Neville led her up to the fence, marking the border of Hogsmeade.

"That," he said triumphantly. "Is the shrieking shack."

Ash shuddered, the memories of the last full moon coming back to her.

"It's the most haunted building in Britain." he said, staring out at it. "Freaky isn't it? I thought you'd like it."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well," he started unsurely. "The shack scares a lot of people, and so do you."

Ash looked up at him, and for a second he thought he at insulted her. Then, she laughed. A bright, cheerful laugh which made him smile

"That's so sweet, well, sort of." she said, staring out at the shack. "Let's go. There's a chocolate frog with my name on it in Honeydukes."

After a lengthy visit to the sweet shop and a stop at the bookshop, the pair returned back to the castle.

"That was one of the best days I've had since I got here." said Ash when her and Neville returned to the common room.

"Yeah. Hogsmeade is the best." said Neville.

"It's rather satisfying isn't it?" said Ash, before adding in a whisper. "Defying Umbridge I mean."

Neville grinned. "Yeah." He looked at his watch. "It's almost time for dinner!"

Ash rolled her eyes. "I'll just put my book away."

Ash hurried up the stairs and went into her dorm room, no one else was in there. She threw her book on her pillow, then stopped. On her bed was a folded piece of parchment with her name on it. Why would someone leave her a note?

She picked up the parchment and opened it. She gasped in horror.

**_I know what you are, monster. Wouldn't it be a shame if Umbridge found out? You'd be expelled for sure! I'm sure we could come to some sort of agreement to keep my lips sealed. Await my next message. Have a nice day, Half-breed._**

Tears of panic flowed down her face. Someone knew, someone knew! Ash knew there was someone on the stairs that night. She couldn't keep her thoughts straight, she needed help.

She ran downstairs, tears still flowing.

"Hey, Ash. Whoa, what's up?" Ash couldn't see who it was through her tears, but she could tell by the Irish brogue that it was Seamus.

"I don't- I can't- I-" a new wave of tears flowed.

"Oi, Granger." Seamus called. "You're a girl. Come here."

Ash heard a loud huff and stomping footsteps. "What?" she demanded, then she saw Ash. "Oh my goodness, what's wrong?"

"Som- someone-"

Hermione took her hand and lead her away from Seamus to the little table Ron, Harry and Herself where occupying.

"Oh Bloody hell. She's crying again, Harry."

Hermione sat her down and Ash shakily handed her the note.

Hermione gasped. "This is blackmail! It's despicable!" she exclaimed as she passed the note along to Harry.

"What am I going to do?" sniffled Ash.

"Firstly, you are not going to panic," said Hermione. "Then, we are going to wait for the next note to see what they want."

"Then," said Ron. "We are going to figure out who this bastard is and me and Harry are going to knock is lights out."

Ash gave a wet laugh. "Thanks Ron."

Ash didn't sleep that night. She tossed and turned, worrying about the blackmailer. Who were they? Whoever they were, an accomplice, or even the blackmailer themself, may only be a few rooms away.

* * *

On Sunday, Ash, Neville, Hermione, Harry and Ron went out and sat by the black lake. Ash, Harry and Ron caught up on their homework, while Hermione knitted and Neville collected samples for Sprout as he was unable to do so the day before.

At around three o'clock, an unfamiliar owl swooped down and dropped a letter on her lap.

"What's that?" asked Harry. She shrugged and opened the letter.

_Ash,_

_I hope you are well. The search is not going well. The owner of Darling Dance Dresses says that Matilda resigned four months ago. I think it would be an idea to investigate her home come Christmas time._

_Stay out of trouble,_

_Remy._

Ash stared at the letter. Why would she have quit? Four months ago she was finishing year 10 at muggle school... Mum didn't act any different than usual... Maybe a bit more distant...

"Is anything wrong?" asked Neville.

Ash forced a smile and stuffed the letter in her pocket. "No. Mum's still ill. I'll probably be going to see her again next month."

"Oh, ok." said Neville, forcing some sort of plant into a jar.

The other three looked round curiously.

"It's from Remus." she whispered.

"What? What's happened?" asked Harry.

She passed him the letter and the other two crowded around to read over his shoulder.

Ash thought of her mum. How could she not tell her? No, she told herself, the owner could have been confunded... Or lied. Her thoughts turned to her brother. Should she let him know? She didn't tell him about what Remus said in the fire because she thought that he might tell dad. Does he have a right to know? He hadn't seen her in about 10 years...

"What does this mean?" asked Ron.

"I don't know." sighed Ash.

"Write to your father." suggested Hermione.

"I am not writing to him." said Ash stubbornly. "He hasn't seen her in about 10 years. If anyone knows anything, it'll be Gemma."

"Well, looks like you'll be going home for Christmas. You can talk to her then." said Hermione.

Ash sighed and went back to her potions essay. Why was everything so complicated?

* * *

_A/N: thanks for reading! Please review!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Watched**

_Chapter 17_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

On Monday morning, Ash and Hermione walked down out of the dorm room, talking excitedly about the defence book Hermione had brought at the Hogsmeade.

"And there is this spell that- oh goodness!" she exclaimed suddenly.

Ash looked down. The staircase had turned into a slide. "What on earth?"

Hermione shrugged and slid gracefully down the stone slide. Ash shrugged and decided to try and copy her. But being the clumsy girl that she is, she managed to get her foot stuck in the rail. She pulled it out and fell down the slide, managing to knock over Harry and two third years in the process.

"Ouch." groaned Harry.

"Oi!" exclaimed the third years.

"Sorry." groaned Ash.

Harry snickered. "Do you mind getting off me?"

"Did you hear a crack?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, it was probably a third year's back breaking."

"I'm not that heavy! I think it's my ankle."

Ron pulled her up and tried to steady her, but they found that her ankle was twisted in an awkward position.

"Why did you have to try and get up the staircase?" Hermione asked Ron, exasperated.

"How did you know it was me?!"

"Look!" said Harry, pointing at the Gryffindor notice board.

Hung over of the usual second-hand equipment for sale and the Quidditch training schedule was a large sign. It was printed in big black letters and had a large official looking stamp at the bottom.

**_By order of the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts._**

**_All students organizations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded. An organization, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or my students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge.)_**

**_No student organization, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge or approval of the High Inquisitor._**

**_Any student to have formed, or to belong to, an organization, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled._**

Ash swore.

"You can say that again." said Ron angrily, still supporting Ash. "Someone must have blabbed to her!"

"They can't have done." said Hermione quietly.

"You're so naïve," said Ron. "You think because you're all honourable and trustworthy-"

"No, they can't have done, because I put a jinx on that piece of parchment we all signed," said Hermione grimly. "Believe me, if anyone's run off and told Umbridge, we'll know exactly who they are and they will really regret it."

"What'll happen to them?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well, put it this way," said Hermione, "it'll make Eloise Midgeon's acne look like a couple of cute freckles. Come on, let's get down to breakfast and see what the others think ... I wonder whether this has been put up in all the houses?"

"You've seen the sign then." said Neville darkly, coming up behind them. "What are we going to do?"

Harry looked around, then when he was sure no one was listening in, "We're going to do it anyway."

Despite the pain in her ankle, Ash grinned. "I hoped you'd say that."

Neville looked at her, then her ankle. "What happened?"

"I fell down the slide." she said gesturing to the newly transfigured staircase.

"Oh. Right, a guy tried to get up there."

"How did he know and not me!" cried Ron.

Ash shook her head. "Even I knew boys couldn't get up there!"

"We're not boys." said Ron, outraged. "We're men."

Ash and Hermione looked at each other and laughed. Ron looked incredibly miffed.

"D'you want to go to the Hospital Wing?" asked Neville.

"Yeah, I was just about to go." admitted Ash.

"I'll take you then." he said, shyly wrapping an arm around her waist. Ash was sure she saw Hermione roll her eyes. Ash put her put her arm around his shoulders and slowly they made their way to the Hospital wing.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Ash's ankle was as good as new and her and Neville walked to History of Magic class.

"I'm sorry that you missed breakfast." apologised Ash.

Neville shrugged with a smile. "I would have done it for anyone."

"Oh." she said and smiled. But she couldn't shake the strange feeling of disappointment.

After History was potions, with the Slytherins, as usual. She really hoped Umbridge wasn't there because she really couldn't afford to get another detention.

"Yeah, Umbridge gave the Slytherin Quidditch team permission to continue playing straightaway, I went to ask her first thing this morning. Well, it was pretty much automatic, I mean, she knows my father really well, he's always popping in and out of the Ministry ... it'll be interesting to see whether Gryffindor are allowed to keep playing, won't it?" Said Draco Malfoy loudly as she, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville approached.

"Don't rise," Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron, who were both glaring at Malfoy with their fists clenched. "It's what he wants."

"I mean," said Malfoy, raising his voice a little more, glancing over in their direction. "if it's a question of influence with the Ministry, I don't think they've got much chance... from what my father says, they've been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years... and as for Potter... my father says it's a matter of time before the Ministry has him carted off to St. Mungo's, Maybe they'll take Knight while they're at it... apparently they've got a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic."

Malfoy made a grotesque face, his mouth sagging open and his eyes rolling. Crabbe and Goyle gave their usual grunts of laughter and Pansy Parkinson shrieked with glee.

Something hard bashed Harry and Ash to the side, almost knocking her over in the process. At first, she thought it was Ron, but when she looked up she saw a furious Neville charging towards an extremely shocked looking Malfoy.

"Neville, No!" yelled Harry, grabbing the back of his robes. Ash ran forward, grasping Neville's arm.

"No, Nev, Don't!" she cried, but he ignored her.

"Help me!" Harry yelled at Ron. Ron seized Neville's other arm an Harry managed to get an arm around Neville's neck. He continued to struggle.

"What's wrong with you?" cried Ash in disbelief. It was so uncharacteristic of Neville, it was much more likely for Ash to do something like that.

Together, they pulled him back into the Gryffindor line.

"Not... funny... don't... Mungo's... show... him..." spluttered Neville.

The dungeon door slammed open. "Fighting, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom?" sneered Snape. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Longbottom, Potter, or it will he detention. Inside, all of you."

Harry let go of Neville, who glared at him in return.

"I had to stop you." gasped Harry. "Crabbe and Goyle would've torn you apart."

Neville didn't say anything, he just snatched up his bag. Ash grasped his wrist. "Neville, what was that about?" she asked.

"It's none of your business." he said coldly.

Ash was shocked. "Nev..."

"I said it's none of your business." he shouted, pulling his wrist out of her grasp. "Now leave me alone!" He stomped off into the classroom.

Ash stood there for a second, working out what had exactly happened. She felt her eyes water, but she refused to shed a single tear.

"What in the name of Merlin." said Ron slowly. "Was that about?"

Harry didn't answer. He didn't even shrug.

The lesson passed far to slowly for Ash's liking. She tried to focus on her potion, but kept getting distracted by all the thoughts whizzing around in her head. Neville, blackmailer, Mum, Umbridge, defence club...

"Ouch!" She had just spilt some of her half-finished Strengthening potion onto her hand, which was now throbbing horribly.

"Idiot girl." sneered Snape coldly. "Potter, you may as well take her to the hospital wing as your potion is ruined past repair once again. Potter, you will write me an essay on the correct composition of this potion indicating how and why you went wrong."

Harry scowled at him and followed Ash from the dungeon.

"You know, I've managed to get out of two lessons today." said Harry.

Ash nodded absent mindedly.

"I wonder if I'd be able to get out of Divination too, then I'll be able to write that stupid essay for Snape." he said.

"Well, if we walk slow enough I'm sure that will be possible." said Ash stonily.

Harry stared at her. He opened his mouth to say something, then decided against it.

"Hedwig brung me a letter from Snuffles." he told her.

"What did it say?" she asked.

"Today, same time, same place."

"D'you think he means in the fire?" asked Ash.

"Yes."

* * *

In the end, they didn't decide to skip Divination. But they did miss quite a bit of it, they left the hospital wing after forty minutes as Madam Pomfrey had to try quite a few different remedies to stop the swelling and burning. She wasn't too impressed that Ash had managed to end up in her office twice in one day, But on the plus side, Harry did manage to do half of his potions essay.

Harry and Ash climbed the silvery ladder into the Divination classroom half an hour after the class had started.

"Where do you think you've been." snapped an unfamiliar voice. Ash looked around to see, to her surprise, that it was actually Trelawney who had asked, or shouted, the question.

"Err... Hospital wing." said Harry, shifting his gaze from Trelawney to Ash nervously.

Trelawney scowled. "Well I'm sure that's much more important than my 'substandard' lesson." she snarled.

"Well if you wanted my hand to fall off then sure." said Ash angrily. She wasn't in a great mood either.

"10 points from Gryffindor." The professor snapped, throwing The Dream Oracle at Ash.

"Oofh!" The book hit her right in the stomach.

"Well don't just stand there. Sit." said Trelawney angrily.

Harry and Ash rushed into the seats at the nearest table, neither wanting to be hit with another heavy object. Trelawney spent the rest of the lesson wandering around the classroom, muttering what sounded suspiciously like death treats under her breath.

* * *

"What's got you down, Sis?" asked Max as he plopped down on the armchair next to the sofa where Ash was laying.

Ash shrugged. "Nothing." she mumbled.

"She's upset about Neville." said Hermione sympathetically, looking up from her essay.

"Why?" he asked sharply. "What's he done?"

Ash scowled at Hermione. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" asked her brother suspiciously. "Anyone can tell that you're moping."

"My head, ankle, hand and stomach all hurt." she moaned.

"Why?" asked Max incredulously.

"Ankle, because that muppet.-" (She pointed at Ron.) "-decided to go up the girls staircase."

"Hey!" exclaimed Ron. "I didn't know that it would turn into a slide!"

"Hand, because I spilt potion on it. Stomach, because Trelawney threw a book at me-"

"Trelawney threw a book at you?!" he asked with disbelief.

"She got her teaching results back from Umbridge." explained Harry.

'And Head. Because of Neville.' she finished in her head.

"Hey Max, come and help as would you, mate?" called Fred from the middle of the large crowd who were all watching the twins demonstrate their products.

"Later, Ash." said Max, jumping up.

Ash stared into the flames of the fire. It was so warm and she was so tired...

"Psst! Scar... Scar... OI ASH!"

Asteria awoke with a start. "Wha- Sirius!"

Sirius' head was once again in the fireplace.

"Sirius." cried Harry running to the fire side.

"Hi." said Sirius, wearing his usual grin.

"Hi." chorused Ron, Hermione, Ash and Harry, who were know all kneading in front of the fire.

"How're things?" said Sirius.

"Not that good," said Harry. "The Ministry's forced through another decree, which means we're not allowed to have Quidditch teams-"

"Or secret Defence Against the Dark Arts groups?" Said Sirius.

The four of them looked at each other with surprise.

"How did you know about that?" Harry demanded.

"You want to choose your meeting places more carefully," said Sirius, grinning. "The Hog's Head, I ask you."

"Well, it was better than the Three Broomsticks!" said Hermione defensively. "That's always packed with people-"

"Which means you'd have been harder to overhear." said Sirius.

"And less dirty." said Ash. She shuddered while remembering the disgusting place.

"Who overheard us?" Harry demanded.

Disturbingly, it turned out the it had been Mundungus dressed as the woman underneath the long vail. They were still sending people to watch Harry.

"Anyway," said Sirius, after explaining. "First of all, Ron- I've sworn to pass on a message from your mother."

"Oh yeah?" said Ron.

"She says on no account whatsoever are you to take part in an illegal secret Defence Against the Dark Arts group. She says you'll be expelled for sure and your future will be ruined. She says there will be plenty of time to learn how to defend yourself later and that you are too young to be worrying about that right now. She also advises Harry, Hermione and Asteria not to proceed with the group, though she accepts that she has no authority over either of them and simply begs them to remember that she has their best interests at heart. Which reminds me, Scar, I have a message from your father."

Ash raised her eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"He says that if you get expelled, it won't be him taking care of you."

"Oh... Ok..." said Ash, taking it in. "It's not like he's ever taken care of me much anyway. You and Remus have done a better job than he ever could."

Sirius grinned with pride. "Yeah, your dad isn't too happy about Moony investigating your mother's death. That's why we have to go into stealth mode when we visit your house."

"Well, William can get stuffed. Tell him that for me." said Ash.

Sirius grinned. "With pleasure."

Ash smiled to herself. Then it faltered, what would she do with herself if she got expelled? She heard them talking, but she didn't register any words, she was deep it thought. There really was nothing she could do, the Weasleys or someone may let her stay for a while but she couldn't stay for long...

"There used to be a pretty roomy secret passageway behind that big mirror on the fourth floor, you might have enough space to practise jinxes in there." She heard Sirius say.

"Fred and George told me it's blocked," sighed Harry, shaking his head. "Caved in or something."

"Oh..." said Sirius, frowning. "Well, I'll have a think and get back to-"

He broke off and he stared in horror at the brick wall as if it was turning into a dragon.

"Sirius?" said Harry nervously.

In a flash of flames, he vanished.

"Do you think-" started Ash, but she was cut off by Hermione, she gave out a horrified gasp and leapt to her feet, still staring at the flames.

A fat, stubby hand had appeared among the flames. Ash knew exactly whose hand it was, the same hand that had rested on her shoulder during detention. Umbridge's hand was making grabbing movements among the flames.

The four of them ran for it and Ash didn't look back. Umbridge had read Harry's letter. It was then when Ash fully realised that it was Umbridge who know controlled the school. Not Dumbledore.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Watched**

_Chapter 18_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"Silencio! Silencio! Silencio! SILENCIO!"

"Oh for goodness sake, Asteria." cried Hermione. "You're doing the wand movement wrong. It's more of a sharp jab."

Ash scowled.

"See. It's not so funny when she's correcting you." snorted Ron.

"Stupid frog." muttered Ash. She still wasn't in a good mood. She missed Neville, but refused to apologise. What did she have to apologise for?

She turned her head to look at him. He had his face screwed up in concentration and was waving his wand rather violently. He suddenly looked up and he locked his eyes on hers. Ash looked away quickly, back at her frog.

* * *

The weather of the day seemed appropriate. It was miserable and she was miserable. She hadn't talked to Neville all day, no matter how much Hermione badgered her to do so.

"You're being ridiculous." exclaimed Hermione, when they were in the common room that evening. "Just go and talk it over."

"I'm going to bed." said Ash drearily.

Ash walked sleepily up the stairs and into the dorm room. Fay, Parvati and Lavender were all still downstairs. Ash threw her school bag under her bed, then froze. Sitting on her bed was another scrap of parchment.

Ash slowly unfolded the parchment with trembling hands.

_I see you've been losing sleep over this. What a shame. What is also a shame, is that I need 5 sickels. It would keep my mouth shut if you helped me out. Make sure its under the sofa in the common room by tomorrow morning. 'Till next time, beast._

Ash ran down the stairs and back to Hermione.

"There's another note." she said, her voice higher than usual.

"Let me see." said Hermione. She read over the note with a disgusted look on her face. "What a disgusting, beastly person!" she exclaimed.

"I suppose 5 sickles isn't that much money..." said Ash as calmly as possible.

"It's blackmail." said Hermione. "We need to figure out who this is or next thing they'll be demanding 50 sickles."

"Who could it be?" asked Ash.

Hermione thought for a second. "Well, it must be a female Gryffindor..."

"Not necessarily. My brother got up here last month and it could be a student from another house with an accomplice in Gryffindor."

"So we've got nothing." sighed Hermione. "Wait! The handwritting! We can see if it matches anyones who signed up for the Defence club."

Ash smiled. "And we'll be able to narrow it down a bit if none match."

"Exactly."

The girls went up to the dorm room and spend the next few hours going through the sign up sheet. None of the handwriting seemed to match.

"This is hopeless." exclaimed Ash.

"We just need-" Hermione was cut off by the door opening. She quickly shoved the sign up sheet under her pillow.

"Herm- what are you doing?"

Ash let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding. It was only Ginny.

"Nothing." said Ash quickly.

Quick as a flash, Ginny was by their side. She snatched the threatening note.

"Keep my mouth shut... 5 sickles... 'Till next time, beast?" said Ginny with disgust. "Ash, Is this blackmail?"

Ash nodded. Hermione pulled out the list of names. "We were seeing if we could match the handwriting." she explained.

"How did they find out?" she asked, her brow furrowed with worry.

"When I got back from a detention with Umbridge, I mentioned it. I swore I heard someone on the stairs." explained Ash.

"And I assume, who ever this is, is threatening to tell Umbridge."

Ash nodded. "Stupid Umbitch. If she wasn't here it would make everything a lot easier."

"Hmm..." said Ginny, thinking hard for a moment. She then grinned. "We need have a stake out! To catch this bastard in the act!" she announced dramatically.

"Except for the fact that we're meant to be in lessons." said Hermione.

"I think this is a bit more important than lessons." retorted Ginny.

"Yes, but as Ash pointed out earlier, it may be a team of two doing this. They may both be in our year and one may notice we are missing. They will then go tell Umbridge immediately." pointed out Hermione. "We need to be careful about this."

"So we need to wait till the blackmailer asks us to leave the money at night?" asked Ash.

"That is one option," said Hermione. "We can borrow Harry's cloak."

"And when we know the person is, we find out there deepest darkest secret and threaten them back." said Ginny triumphantly.

"I don't know." said Hermione. "Maybe we should let Professor McGonagall know..."

"And what would she do? People would become suspicious." said Ash.

Ginny sighed. "I don't see what the problem is. It's only once a month."

"I'm a monster, Ginny. I could hurt someone."

"Don't you dare say things like that." scolded Hermione. "You are not."

"I'm classified as a Half-breed. I'm not even a full breed!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter what you are on the outside." she said.

"It matters what you are in here" (Ginny tapped her head.) "and here." Ginny finished, holding a hand over her heart.

The door swung open and Ash's three other dorm mates came in chatting.

Ash sighed and pulled out her purse from her bedside draw. "I suppose I should go and plant the money."

Ginny and Hermione nodded sadly.

There where only a few people dotted around the common room, including a muddy Harry and a muddy Ron. They were sitting on the sofa.

"Um. Guys, can you get up for a minute?" she asked.

"Why?" they asked suspiciously.

She looked around the room. "I got another note." she whispered.

"What?" asked Harry.

"I need to leave 5 sickles under the sofa."

"What?!" said Ron loudly.

"Shh." she hissed.

"And you're just going to give them what they want?" asked Harry, incredulously.

"What can I do?" she sighed. "they'll tell Umbridge."

* * *

The next day, Harry informed her at lunch that an elf wearing woolly hats had told him about a room which is sometimes there, but sometimes isn't, which was perfect for the defence meetings.

Ash gave him a strange look. "Are you sure that you weren't dreaming." she asked him.

"Dobby is real." sighed Hermione. "But not incredibly... safe."

"The room isn't some mad idea of Dobby's." said Harry. "Dumbledore knows about it too, he mentioned it at the Yule ball."

"Oh, ok then." said Hermione, satisfied.

Ash looked to her other side, where Dean, Neville and Seamus were sitting. Dean was still trying to convince Seamus to come along to the meetings, where as Neville was staring at his sausage.

"I still think that you're both being ridiculous." sniffed Hermione. "I doubt you would have to say sorry. He obviously misses you too."

"I'm not sure I should fix everything." sighed Ash. "You know, with my condition. It may be safer for me to stay away."

"You have to stop thinking like that." scolded Hermione. "It's unkind to yourself and him."

"But safe."

"No." snapped Hermione. "If you're so worried about it, why are you still friends with Harry, Ron and I?"

"You already know, about, you know." said Ash. She sighed again. "What happens if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore if he finds out?"

"Then he wouldn't be worth you're friendship."

Ash got up and swung her bag over her shoulder. "See you next lesson."

* * *

"Whoa." gasped Ash as she stepped into the Room of Requirement after Harry, Ron and Hermione.

The Room was huge, probably as big as the great hall. It was filled with books on defence, little knickknacks and lined with pillows. Hermione, as predicted, ran straight over to the books and made herself comfortable to read.

Ash walked over to the little knickknacks, including a mirror and a spinning top.

"Harry, what are these?" she asked.

"They're Dark detectors." he said. "They show when your enemies are around, but they aren't very reliable."

Ash picked up the spinning top and examined it. She heard the door opening and closing, but she ignored it. She stared into the cracked mirror. Little figures were moving around inside it, all dark and shadowed so they were unrecognisable.

* * *

"Whoa." said Dean as he, Ginny, Parvati, Lavender and I arrived for the defence meeting. "What is this place?"

"This is the Room of Requirement." said Harry. He went into an explanation of what the Room was, but I wasn't listening. I was looking around the room. There was tons of books and of course, Hermione had already started reading. Ron was staring up at the ceiling, I think he was trying to figure out how high it was, which was pretty high.

I looked around to see someone staring into a foe-glass. She had her back to me, but I could tell who it was. She had her blond hair pulled into her usual messy ponytail.

"She misses you too, you know." said Ginny. "Just go talk to her."

I stared at her. Then at Ash. I didn't move.

"Do I need to hex you?" she asked.

I shook my head quickly. No one wants to be on the wrong end of one of Ginny Weasley's bat bogey hexes.

I walked over and stood next to her. She didn't notice I was there, or she was ignoring me. I couldn't be sure. I picked up the one of the Sneakoscopes and spun it on the table. She jumped and turned to me.

"Hello." she said stonily.

"Hi." I replied, thinking of what it say. "Um. I don't really want you to leave me alone." That sounded a lot better in my head.

She stared at me. "Ok." she said simply.

That's it? Really?

"Ok." I said. She smiled at me and my stomach did a little flip.

* * *

"Expelliarimus!" cried Ash, trying to disarm Neville for the fifth time.

The end of his sleeve caught on fire. "Ahh!" he cried, waving it around, trying to put it out.

"Aquamenta." said Ash, shooting a powerful burst of water at him.

"Hey!" exclaimed a soaking wet Neville.

Ash laughed. "Hey, its better than becoming a human kebab."

"A what?"

"What is going on?" asked Harry incredulously.

"I set his cloak on fire." said Ash.

Harry smirked. "Ok, you just need to concentrate and say the jinx a bit more clearly. Try again."

"No! I don't want to be set on fire again!" exclaimed Neville.

"Hey!"

"Fine. Try to disarm me." said Harry.

Ash screwed up her face in concentration. She flicked her wand and cried; "Expelliarmus!"

Harry's wand flew across the room. He grinned. "Nice one."

"Thank you! Harry!"

He grinned.

"This club was a great idea!" she said.

"Well, It wasn't really my idea-"

"Hey. Guys... Do either of you know a drying spell?" Ash and Harry looked around to see Neville, he was still dripping wet. Ash and Harry laughed.

Once Neville was dry once again, they went back to practicing their disarming jinx. Neville disarmed her twice where as Ash disarmed him five times, but she was suspicious about how many times he let her win.

"That was brilliant, Harry." said Neville, as he and Ash left the Room of Requirement after the club had ended.

"Yeah, thanks, Harry." said Ash sincerely.

Harry beamed with pride. "It was nothing. Thanks for coming."

Neville and Ash left the room and started to walk down the corridors in silence. Neither sure what to say.

"That was fun." said Neville, about halfway back to the common room.

"Yeah." agreed Ash. "I'm glad I can do something to protect myself know."

"Hm. I've never done it before either." admitted Neville.

"Did you let me win?" Ash asked with a smirk.

"I didn't realise it was a competition... So yes, I let you win." Neville said.

"Hmm... Are you just saying that?" she asked suspiciously

Neville smirked. "Maybe. Mimbulus mimbletonia." he added to the fat lady.

Ash grinned. "I missed you these last few days." she admitted as they walked into the common room.

"Me too, me too." grinned Neville.

"I'm going to bed." she said happily.

"Night." he said as Ash gave him a hug. When she pulled away, his cheeks were tinged pink.

"Night." she smiled as she skipped up the stairs.

Ash hadn't felt so happy in a long time.

* * *

_A/N: Two chapters in one day, ah you lucky people. I think that deserves a review, don't you? Please!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Watched**

_Chapter 19_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

The next two weeks were probably some of the best weeks she had ever had. She was friends with Neville again, the blackmailer was leaving her alone, but most of all she was rapidly improving in her defence skills. Harry was an excellent teacher, everyone, even Zacharias Smith, had to admit it.

It was horrible for her when she had to lie to Neville once again on the day of the full moon.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Neville as Ash said goodbye before 'leaving to see her mother'.

Ash smiled sadly. "No. But thank you for offering."

She missed a DA meeting that night. Ash would have given almost anything to be learning spells in the warm room instead of sitting in freezing shack. Ash hated to think what it would be like when it snowed, it was bad enough getting over there with the awful autumn rain.

She also missed the Halloween feast. Yeah, that really sucked because she had always loved Halloween and she now had a really strange addiction to chocolate. Remus was rubbing off on her.

Finally, Ash was also in the hospital wing for the first Quidditch match of the season. She had been incredibly excited about it and was desperate to see the game played. Maybe she'd tag a long with Harry and Ron to the next Gryffindor team practice...

But she did hear most the match from the Hospital wing. She was quite happy until she heard the Slytherins chanting.

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single thing,_

_That's why all Slytherins sing,_

_Weasley is our king._

"Oh, Ron." she moaned to herself.

_Weasley was born in a bin,_

_He always let's the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley will make sure we win,_

_Weasley is our king._

She tried to block out the chant by covering her ears with her pillow, but it was no use.

_Weasley is our king,_

_Weasley is our king,_

_He always let's the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley is our king._

"Slytherin score." she heard Lee announce and the Slytherins chanted even louder.

Eventually she heard Lee yell; "Gryffindor score!" She grinned hopefully.

Within the next ten minutes, she heard loud cheering from both sides, the suddenly: "GRYFFINDOR WINS! Harry Potter has the snitch!" Ash grinned. Harry saved Ron from the wrath of angry Gryffindors.

Madam Pomfrey came over only minutes later to give we more medicine.

"Um. Madam Pomfrey, is it possible that I could leave tonight instead of tomorrow?" asked Ash hopefully.

The medi-witch gave her a hard stare. "You want to congratulate Potter and console Weasley, don't you."

"Errr." the question had caught her completely off guard. How had she known she was friends with Harry and Ron?

"This year hasn't been the first that a Potter has snuck in here with an invisibility cloak to visit a friend." she said with a small smile.

So after an hour of Pomfrey wrapping bandages and drinking potions, Ash was finally allowed to go. She reached the common room with a grin on her face, but it faltered when she saw the gloomy looks on the Quidditch teams faces.

"I thought you won." she said quietly from behind them.

They all turned round. "Ash!" exclaimed Harry.

"I thought you were visiting your and Max's mum." said Katie. "Weren't you due back tomorrow?"

"And what's that on your face?" asked Angelina. Ash touched her face. On her cheek was a small patch, a square plaster which covered three deep scratches that she had gained from the full moon. They hadn't completely healed yet.

"Um..." she saw Max staring at her out of the corner of her eye. "I scratched myself and I needed to come back early." she said lamely.

"Why?" asked Alicia.

"That's not important." said Max.

"What happened at the match?" asked Ash, quickly changing the subject.

"Fred, George and Harry are all banned from Quidditch." said Angelina with disgust.

"What! Why?" she asked. "I heard that song about Ron... when I arrived," she added quickly. "but why you?" she asked Harry.

"He said stuff about my mother and the Weasleys after we won." he mumbled angrily.

Ash sighed. "You let him win, Harry."

"What? We won." he said.

"He lost on the pitch, but won in your head." she said.

Harry stared at her. "You sound just like Hermione."

"But I still need to find two new Beaters and a seeker!" groaned Angelina. "What am I going to do?"

The team all sighed in unison, it was slightly eerie. Suddenly Fred looked up. He stared thoughtfully at Ash.

"Ash... You're strong." he said slowly. "Almost super human strong..."

George looked up too. He grinned. "Yeah and you're pretty tough."

"No." said Max. "No, No, No, No, No."

"What?" asked Katie.

"My sister is not becoming a beater." he jumped up from his seat and stood beside her. He pointed at her face. "Look at her face. Doesn't it look like she gets in enough trouble!"

Ash slapped away his hand. "I'm not even completely sure what a Beater is." she admitted.

Angelina's eyes brightened. "Yes! You're perfect. You look pretty light and people are already scared of you! They'll stay away from you unless they want a visit from your 'father'. It's perfect!"

"But, I've never even been on a broom!" exclaimed Ash. "I don't know if I can even fly well!"

"Tomorrow morning at seven. Be at the pitch." said Angelina. "We are going and teaching you how to fly." she jumped up happily. "I'm going to bed."

She was closely followed by Katie and Alicia. Once they were gone, Ash groaned.

"I can't believe this." she moaned. "What happens if it's the same day as the full moon? I'm just drawing attention to it!"

"I can't believe that you are willing to exploit her lycanthropy for a game!" hissed Hermione.

"It'll be fine, Granger." said Fred. "At least we know when she hits a bludger at Malfoy, she can do him some real damage."

"Fred!"

"I'm going to bed." said Max. "Night."

"Yep. I'm going to hit the hay too." said George standing up and stretching.

"Agreed." said Fred, copying is twin. When they went upstairs, Ash sank into the nearest armchair.

"I'm going to die." she moaned.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." said Ginny. "You'll be fine." She said, walking up to bed as well.

"Where's Ron, by the way?" asked Ash.

"I think he's been avoiding us." said Hermione in a low voice. "Where do you think he-" she was cut off by the portrait swinging open and Ron stepping inside.

He was very pale, he was shaking and there was snow in his hair. He was still wearing his Quidditch uniform. He stopped as soon as he saw them.

"Where have you been?" said Hermione anxiously, her voice higher than usual.

"Walking," Ron mumbled. He was still wearing his Quidditch things.

"You look frozen," said Hermione. "Come and sit down!"

Ron slowly sat down, in the chair furthest from Harry's, not looking at him.

"I'm sorry," Ron mumbled, looking at his feet.

"What for?" said Harry.

"For thinking I can play Quidditch," said Ron. "I'm going to resign first thing tomorrow."

"If you resign," said Harry testily, "there'll only be three players left on the team, unless Ash can actually fly..."

Ron's eyes locked on Ash, staring at her as if he had only just realised she was there. "Why would..." He started slowly.

"I've been given a lifetime ban. So've Fred and George." said Harry.

"What?" Ron yelped.

"I'm going to see, Neville." Ash sighed, not really wanting to hear the story again. "Do you think he'll be awake?" she asked Harry and Ron.

"Yeah. He always stays awake poking that bloody plant." said Ron.

Harry shuddered. "He's already covered my bed in that sap stuff twice."

Ash grinned fondly and skipped up the stairs to the boy's dorm. She was about to knock when she heard talking. She could help it, she stopped to listen.

"Would you stop it." said Seamus.

"Stop what?" she heard Neville ask.

"Moping."

"I am not moping."

"You are, mate." said Dean. "You do this every time she goes to visit her mum."

Ash smiled. At least she knew he missed her. This warm feeling was replaced quickly by guilt.

"I'm just worried." said Neville.

"Well don't, you sound like ma mam. She'll be fine." said Seamus.

Neville mumbled something that Ash didn't quite catch.

"You know, I don't understand why you care so much." said Dean. "It's not like you've known her that long."

"She's the best friend I've ever had." said Neville. Ash smiled, he was the best friend she'd ever had too.

"You fancy her more like." snorted Seamus. What the hell?

"I don't." denied Neville.

"I don't know what you see in her. It's not like she's hot like Parvati or Lavender." said Seamus.

Neville snorted. "At least she's got a brain."

"But she has got a nice body." said Seamus. Ash screwed up her face in disgust. She couldn't imagine what her brother would do if he was the one who over heard this conversation.

"Don't talk about her that way." shouted Neville.

Ash knocked quickly on the door, before Neville got himself creamed.

The room was silent for a few seconds, then; "Come in." called Dean.

Ash opened the door. Neville was standing, fists clenched, by his bed. Seamus was standing in the middle of his room with his shirt off, looking embarrassed and Dean was sitting on his bed, eyes flicking nervously from Neville to Seamus to Ash. Her face was flushed from either anger, embarrassment or both, the three boys couldn't tell.

"Ash." said Neville, unclenching his fists. "You're back. What happened to your face?"

"The question of my life." said Ash. She turned to Seamus, feeling awkward because of his bare chest. "I- I- I'm going to bed." she said, closing the door behind her.

"I'm dead." said Seamus, sinking down on his bed.

"Yes you are." said Dean.

Ash's head was spinning. She really should have staying in the hospital wing. She was know a Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and had a nice body. The strangest thing was that Seamus said that Neville liked her, liked her liked her. What should she do about that? He mind sped backwards to a month or so ago, when Snape gave her Wolfsbane potion the first time.

'Don't become too close to anyone here, You are a half-breed after all. You will end up doing someone some serious damage'

He'd feel differently if he knew she was a werewolf. She couldn't hold the few tears from slipping down her cheeks.


	20. Chapter 20

**Watched**

_Chapter 20_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did..._

* * *

Ash decided to pretend that she hadn't heard any of the boys conversation the night before. She got up early and dressed warmly. She trudged her way through the snow and down to the pitch and arrived spot on seven.

Angelina, Fred, George, Lee and Max were all already there.

"Ah, scar, so nice of you to join us." said Fred.

"So nice, so nice." added George. Without warning, he threw a bat at her.

"Ow!" she squealed as it hit her knee. She picked up the bat. It was heavy, it looked a bit like a baseball bat, but shorted and wider.

"Sorry." snorted George.

"She doesn't need that yet anyway." said Angelina. "She needs to learn how to fly first."

Ash looked at the girl and four boys. "Why are you all here?" she asked bluntly.

"Scared you're going to show yourself up?" said Fred with a grin. "Well, me and Georgie-pie are here because we are ex-beaters."

"That is right, Freddie-kins. You could use our specialities." said George.

"I am here, because I need to practice commentating." said Lee proudly.

"Don't you just need to talk to do that?" asked Ash.

"Just for that I'm going to talk so much that-"

"Shut up, Lee. Ash get on this broom." said Angelina thrusting a broomstick at her.

"Do I get on it like witches in films and stuff like that?" asked Ash, before she made a fool of herself.

The older teens stared at her. "What's a film?" whispered Fred to George.

"The things muggles watch."

"Ahh.."

"Um. Yeah, I think so." said Max.

Ash swung her leg over the broom and it slowly started to rise. "Umm... Is it meant to be doing this?" she asked worriedly.

"Yep." said Lee. "Know we're going to start throwing things at you-"

"Shut. up. Lee." spat Angelina. "You're doing fine. Now-"

Within the next thirty minutes, Ash was safely flying around on the broom. It sounds cheesy, but she had never felt to free.

After a while, she was then given the bat, while Fred and George threw normal tennis balls at her. She hit most of them, she found out that she could hit, really, really hard. Lee commentated it the whole time.

"Now." said Angelina. "We are going to get out a bludger. Do not let it hit you, or any of us."

"Why would it hit me unless you threw it at me?" she asked, hovering in the air. Either no one heard her question or chose not to reply. Angelina opened the large trunk and took out a ball. She looked like she was wrestling with it. Suddenly, she let go and the ball flew into the air, pelting thought the air, heading straight for Ash.

"And the bludger is released!" announced Lee.

"Scar! Hit it!" yelled the twins.

Ash swung back the bat and WHAM! The bludger was hit, it rushed through the air, getting further and further away from the teens.

"And it's a great hit from Knight! Merlin that went a long way!"

It was true. Ash had hit it so hard it was out of the Quidditch pitch area. Angelina beamed.

"This is brilliant."

* * *

After missing breakfast on Monday, because Angelina was sure that extra practice first thing on a Monday morning was a good thing to do. She was pleasantly surprised, when she came down for breakfast on Tuesday. There was a new face at the staff table. A very large face. At first Ash thought Umbridge had been replaced, but then she saw her toddle in.

"That's Hagrid," said Harry happily as she sat down. "He's the guy who owns the hut by the forest."

"Oh, cool." said Ash. They ate their breakfast, chatting about what dangerous creature Hagrid may bring to the lesson. Dean had just suggested brightly that he may have a Manticore and that Ash could get more scars to match her others, when the post arrived. Ash hadn't received anything in the breakfast post since Remus and Sirius had sent her the package of chocolate. Her father never send her anything.

But today two owls swooped down and dropped two letters and a package in front of her. Ash jumped then eyed the packages curiously.

"That's a howler." said Neville worriedly, pointing at the red letter.

"What's a howler?" she asked nervously.

"It's what someone sends to you to yell at you." said Ron. "I got one from mum in second year. I would open it now, the longer you wait, the worse it is."

Ash gulped and slowly opened the letter.

"ASTERIA FLORENCE KNIGHT!" roared her father's voice. The other students turned round in amusement, thankful that they weren't the one receiving the howler. "HOW DARE YOU GET IN SO MUCH TROUBLE-" her father's voice suddenly stopped.

"Does this normally happen?" she asked.

Neville shook his head.

"HELLO SCAR." shouted the letter. "I HOPE YOU'RE GIVING THE OLD HAG HELL FOR ME." Ash smirked. Sirius had tampered with the letter. Harry and Ron were grinning madly, where as Hermione looked horrified. Ash looked up at the professor's table, Umbridge looked livid, whereas Dumbledore was smiling merrily.

"I THOUGHT YOUR FATHERS LETTER WASN'T VERY FRIENDLY, ESPECIALLY CONSIDERING THAT IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY."

Ash had completely forgotten. She had forgotten her own birthday.

"It's your birthday?" asked Hermione. Ash cringed and turned back to the yelling letter.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" sang the card. Ash blushed, she hid her face in her hands.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOOUUU! YOU LOOK LIKE A FLOBBERWORM!"

"Thank your lucky stars that your birthday is not is school time." she muttered at Harry. He was having a great time laughing at his godfather's mischief.

"AND YOU SMELL LIKE ONE TOO! THANK YOU HOGWARTS!" he finished loudly. The letter then tore itself up into millions of little pieces of paper. The great hall was silent, then it erupted into laughter.

"Who was that?" asked Dean, grinning.

"Erm. My uncle." she said with a smile.

"I would open those later." said Hermione.

Ash nodded in agreement. She saw Umbridge getting up from the staff table. Ash quickly stuffed the packages and card into her bag.

"I don't fancy another detention. Catch you later." she said walking quickly from the front hall.

She heard Umbrige call her back angrily, but she ignored her and made her way to her first lesson.

Once dressed in their warmest cloaks and gloves, Ash and Neville trudged through the snow down to forbidden forest. He hadn't talked to her much all day, Ash assumed he was embarrassed about what she heard on Saturday.

Neville cleared his throat, making Ash jump. "What did you hear on Saturday?"

Ash chose her words carefully. "I heard you yell at Seamus. I decided to... Intervene... before the whole tower started listening in."

Neville nodded, a look of relief spread across his face. Ash didn't understand him sometimes.

A large man, Hagrid, stood at the edge of the forest. Harry had told her heart warming stories about the half giant, but to her, he looked terrifying. But then again, it was probably his bruised and bleeding face, or possibly the dead cow slung over his shoulder that made him look so dangerous.

"We're workin' in here today!" Hagrid called happily to the approaching students, jerking his head back at the dark trees behind him. "Bit more sheltered! Anyway, they prefer the dark."

"We're going into the forest?" She heard Fay squeal. "But there are monsters in there like... Werewolves and stuff."

Ash tensed.

"Ready?" said Hagrid cheerfully, looking around at the class. "Right, well, I've bin savin' a trip inter the Forest fer yer fifth year. Thought we'd go an' see these creatures in their natural habitat. Now, what we're studyin' today is pretty rare, I reckon I'm probably the on'y person in Britain who's managed ter train 'em."

"And you're sure they're trained, are you?" said Malfoy loudly. Ash smirked, you could hear the fear in his voice. "Only it wouldn't be the first time you'd brought wild stuff to class, would it?"

"Course they're trained." said Hagrid, scowling and hoisting the dead cow a little higher on his shoulder.

"So what happened to your face, then?" demanded Malfoy.

"Mind yer own business!" said Hagrid, angrily. "Now, if yeh've finished askin' stupid questions, follow me!"

Ash looked at Neville. He didn't seem too keen to follow.

"Come on." She muttered, pulling him with her into the forest.

"It's just that- well- It isn't that- I'm not scared!" He finished lamely.

"Sure you aren't." smirked Ash.

"I'm not!" insisted Neville, looking around the forest nervously.

Ash rolled her eyes.

"Think about it." He said. "What would you do if you saw a... I don't know... Werewolf in here?"

Ash tensed again. "I wouldn't." she snapped. "It's not the full moon."

"But theoretically-"

"Let it go, Neville." She snapped, turning to face him. A confused expression spread across his face.

"I'm sorry-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry." she said. She shook her head, it wasn't a personal attack. She knew she needed to stop being so defensive.

"Yeh, Asteria?" asked a grunting voice behind her.

"Yes, Professor." said Ash nervously.

The professor laughed. "No one calls meh that. It's Hagrid. Harry, Ron and 'ermione told meh about yeh. Any frien' of theirs is a frien' of mine."

"Thanks." smiled Ash.

With a grunt, Hagrid dumped the dead cow on the floor. "Gather roun', gather roun'. Now, they'll be attracted by the smell 'o the meat but I'm going ter give em a call anyway, 'cause they'll like ter know it's me."

He turned around and gave out an odd shrieking cry that echoed through the dark trees like the call of some sort of demented bird. Nothing happened. He cried out again. Still nothing happened. Hagrid cried out for the third time. Ash was starting to think nothing was going to come when Neville froze beside her.

"Look." He muttered pointing into the black space between two gnarled yew trees.

"What am I looking at?" asked Ash, worriedly.

"There!" He said pointing to the empty space.

"I don't see anything, Nev."

Neville grinned at her, as if she was making a joke. It soon faltered when he saw the expression of confusion on her face.

"The horse dragon things..." He said nervously. "Can't you see them?"

Ash slowly shook her head.

"Oh, an' here comes another one!" said Hagrid proudly, "Now ... put yer hands up, who can see 'em?"

Neville raised his hand. Ash looked around. Harry also had his hand raised.

"Yeah... yeah, I knew you'd be able ter, Harry," he said seriously. "An' you too, Neville, eh? An'-"

"Excuse me," sneered Malfoy, "but what exactly are we supposed to be seeing?"

Hagrid pointed at the cow carcass on the ground. Ash gasped in horror and Parvati and Fay squealed from behind her. Bit by bit, the cow was being stripped away, vanishing into thin air.

"What's doing it?" Parvati demanded in a terrified voice. "What's eating it?"

"Thestrals," said Hagrid proudly. "Hogwarts has got a whole herd of 'em in here. Now, who knows-?"

"But they're really, really unlucky!" interrupted Parvati, looking alarmed. "They're supposed to bring all sorts of horrible misfortune on people who see them. Professor Trelawney told me once-"

"No, no, no," said Hagrid, chuckling, "tha's jus' superstition, that is, they aren' unlucky, they're dead clever an' useful! Course, this lot don' get a lot o' work, it's mainly jus' pullin' the school carriages unless Dumbledore's takin' a long journey an' don' want ter Apparate- an' here's another couple, look- Righ', now, who can tell me why some o' yeh can see 'em an' some can't?"

"The only people who can see Thestrals," said Hermione, "are people who have seen death.'

Ash looked up at Neville sadly. His face was expressionless.

"Tha's exactly right," said Hagrid solemnly, "ten points ter Gryffindor. Now, Thestrals-"

"Hem, hem."

"Oh, Bloody Hell." muttered Ash angrily. She looked over to see Professor Umbridge was standing at the back of the class with her pink clipboard.

"Oh, hello!" Hagrid said, smiling.

"You received the note I sent to your cabin this morning?" said Umbridge in a loud, slow voice. "Telling you that I would be inspecting your lesson?'

"Oh, yeah," said Hagrid brightly. "Glad yeh found the place all righ'! Well, as you can see- or, I dunno-can you? We're doin' Thestrals today-"

"I'm sorry?" said Professor Umbridge loudly, cupping her hand around her ear and frowning. "What did you say?"

Hagrid looked a little confused.

"Er- Thestrals!" he said loudly. "Big- er- winged horses, yeh know!'"

He flapped his gigantic arms to demonstrate. Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows at him and muttered as she made a note on her clipboard: "Has... to... resort ... to... crude... sign... language."

"That evil little..." muttered Ash, only loud enough for Neville to hear.

"Well... anyway..." said Hagrid, turning back to the class and looking slightly flustered, "erm... what was I sayin?"

"Appears... to... have... poor... short... term... memory," muttered Umbridge, loudly enough for everyone to hear her.

"That is the most pathetic... Beastly..." Ash continued to mutter.

"Oh, yeah," said Hagrid, glancing uneasily at Umbridge's clipboard. "Yeah, I was gonna tell yeh how come we got a herd. Yeah, so, we started off with a male an' five females. This one." he patted what seemed to be thin air. "name o' Tenebrus, he's my special favourite, firs' one born here in the Forest-"

"Are you aware," interrupted Umbridge loudly. "that the Ministry of Magic has classified Thestrals as 'dangerous'?"

"Oh for heaven's sake!" said Ash loudly before she could stop herself.

"I do not wish to hear your opinion, Miss Knight." she said in her high-pitched baby voice. "We all know how insignificant and deluded it is."

"Well you can-" started Ash furiously.

"Thestrals aren' dangerous!" Interrupted Hagrid quickly. "All righ', they might take a bite outta yeh if yeh really annoy them-"

"Shows... signs... of... pleasure... at... idea... of... violence," muttered Umbridge, scribbling on her clipboard again.

"No- come on!" said Hagrid, looking flustered. "I mean, a dog'll bite if yeh bait it, won' it- but Thestrals have jus' got a bad reputation because o' the death thing- people used ter think they were bad omens, didn' they? Jus' didn' understand, did they?"

Umbridge did not answer; she finished writing her last note, then looked up at Hagrid and said, again very loudly and slowly, "Please continue teaching as usual. I am going to walk," she mimed walking among the students" (she pointed around at individual members of the class) "and ask them questions." She pointed at her mouth to indicate talking.

"Bitch." hissed Ash.

"Do you find," said Umbridge loudly to Pansy Parkinson, "that you are able to understand Professor Hagrid when he talks?"

"No... because... well... it sounds... like grunting a lot of the time..." she gasped between giggles.

Ash looked from Parkinson to Hagrid, his face was flushed, but he tried to act as though he had not heard her.

"Er ... yeah ... good stuff abou' Thestrals. Well, once they're tamed, like this lot, yeh'll never be lost again. 'Mazin' sense o' direction, jus' tell 'em where yeh want ter go-"

"Assuming they can understand you, of course," said Malfoy loudly, and Pansy started laughing once again. Professor Umbridge smiled proudly at them and then walked over to Ash and Neville.

"You can see the Thestrals, Longbottom, can you?" Umbridge asked.

Neville nodded.

"Who did you see die?" she demanded.

"My... my grandad," said Neville.

"And what do you think of them?" she said, waving her stubby hand at what Ash assumed where the Thestrals.

"Erm," said Neville nervously, looking from her to Hagrid. "Well, they're... er... OK..."

"Students... are... too... intimidated... to... admit... they... are... frightened," muttered Umbridge, making another note on her clipboard.

"No!" said Neville, looking upset. "No, I'm not scared of them!"

"It's quite all right," said Umbridge, reaching across Ash and patting Neville on the shoulder.

"That's not what he said." said Ash angrily.

"Oh, Ash." She heard Hermione sigh.

Umbridge let out a little giggle. "I'm sorry, Miss Knight, Did you not hear what I said before-"

"I heard. I just don't agree." she snarled.

"Seeing as Detentions seem to have no effect on you. 20 points from Gryffindor."

Several Gryffindors in the class started muttering irritatedly.

Ash was shaking with fury. "I-"

Neville grabbed her hand. She turned to him. He shook his head and sent her a pleading look. Ash glared at Umbridge but said nothing, her hand still entwined in Neville's.

* * *

"She's the most beastly, horrendous, awful, ugly, rude, patronising-"

"I get it." interrupted Neville as they walked up the snowy banks half an hour later. "You don't like her."

Ash frowned at him. "You would feel the same if she made you cut into your own hand and kept being rude about-" she managed to stop herself. She was about to say 'your kind'.

"About what?" questioned Neville.

"Errr-"

"Yeah well, Our new beater will break every bone in your body, ferret boy!" Ash heard Ron yell a few meters ahead.

"Isn't the new beater..."

"Yes, Nev." sighed Ash. "It is."

"Whose you're beater?" demanded Malfoy.

"Ash Knight." said Ron.

Malfoy roared with laughter and within seconds his Slytherin Gang joined in.

"Knight? Knight is your new beater?" snickered Malfoy.

"She'll get banned within a week of playing." giggled Pansy.

"And she's a girl! I bet she can't hit as hard as she threatens too." sneered Malfoy, catching Ash's eye with a smirk.

"Come on." said Neville, tugging at her wrist and trying to get her to walk around them.

Ash nodded gritting her teeth angrily and walked past Ron and Malfoy.

"You know what I think." said Malfoy loudly so that Ash could still hear. "I think that she's actually some sort of demented half-breed."

Ash stopped in her tracks. "Ash..." asked Neville worriedly. "Ignore them."

"-And as for her mother, I bet she's a werewolf. Have you ever noticed that she's gone every month?"

Ash stomped over to him furiously.

"Ash! No!" called Neville.

"You know what Malfoy?" snared Ash. "Nobody gives a damn about what you think and would you like me to prove that I can hit hard?"

Malfoy gulped, but disguised it as a snort of laughter. "Yes right. Go on then."

"No, Ash." Said Harry. "He's not worth it."

Ash raised her arm, but Neville quickly caught it. "No. You'll get in more trouble." He looked like he wanted nothing more than to let her knock his lights out.

"Fine." she grumbled and started to edge away.

Malfoy started laughing again. A laugh which Ash suspected was a laugh of relief.

"You know what? I bet Longbottom, Finnigan and Thomas all only hang out with her because she's a whore."

Ash's face went red with rage.

"Is that right, Knight? Been-" before Malfoy could even finish his sentence, Neville's fist collided with his face.

"Whoa, Neville!" roared Ron.

Hermione and Pansy screamed, where as Harry and Ash's mouths had dropped open in shock.

Malfoy fell to the floor. He clutched his nose, which was dripping with blood, and moaned. Ash would have rolled her eyes if she wasn't so shocked. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles threateningly and charged toward Neville, who was rooted to the spot, taking in what he had done.

Goyle swung one of his meaty fists and knocked Neville to the floor. This time Ash did scream. Crabbe and Goyle repeatedly kicked his fallen body.

"NO! STOP!" Screamed Ash, trying to shove Crabbe away. Harry charged at Goyle and managed to knock him away from Neville.

"What is going on?!" screeched Professor Sprout, running from her greenhouse. "Step away from the boy!"

Crabbe and Goyle grudgingly stepped back.

"Merlin! Longbottom!" exclaimed the Herbology Professor.

Ash knelt down next to her friend, it was then when she realised his state. His face was covered in bruises, including a large purple bruise around his left eye. His fingers were obviously broken and his arm was twisted in an odd position. She reached out and brushed the snow-covered hair from his face. He smiled at her weakly, trying, unsuccessfully to open his left eye.

Ash barely heard Sprout take points from both houses, or give Crabbe and Goyle detention. She was too preoccupied with Neville. Why did he punch Malfoy? To defend her? Why was it worth him breaking his arm and fingers over it?

* * *

Ash and Neville sat on the sofa next to the fire in the common room later that day. They had spent the last hour in the hospital wing, getting Neville fixed up. He still had a large bruise around his eye and a slowly healing cut lip. They where eating cake that Mrs Weasley had sent her for her birthday. He father hadn't sent her anything.

Ash tilted her head to the side and looked at him curiously.

"What?" he asked.

Ash shrugged and didn't say anything for a moment. "Why did you do it?" she asked. "Why did you tell me to ignore him and didn't ignore him yourself?"

"It was different." he replied. "I told you to ignore him when he was calling you a half-breed. I punched him when he insulted you."

"You're not normally a hot-headed person." retorted Ash quietly.

Neville shrugged, looking embarrassed. "It was a dreadful thing to say. As well as being one of the biggest lies I've ever heard."

Ash smiled at him. "Was it worth breaking your arm over it?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied at once.

Ash raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"You're important to me. You're different." He admitted quietly.

Ash blushed slightly and laid her head on his shoulder. "You're important to me too."

She saw his cheeks tinge pink and she smiled to herself.

"Happy Birthday, Ash." he said quietly.

"Well! This is cute, isn't it, Maxie?"

Ash jumped and turned around to see the twins and her brother standing behind the sofa. The Weasley twins where wearing identical grins, whereas Max was scowling.

Fred vaulted over the sofa, squeezing between Ash and Neville.

"How you been, Scar?" he asked, with a grin. Ash rolled her eyes.

"Ooooh! Is that Mum's cake?" asked George helping himself to a piece of the large chocolate cake laying on the table.

"Yeah." said Ash with a smile.

"You got that from Mrs Weasley?" asked Neville, confusedly. "What about your Mum and Dad."

The twins and Max looked around awkwardly whereas Ash stared straight into the fire. George looked up from the cake, catching a glimpse of Neville's face for the first time.

"Bloody Hell, Longbottom! What happened to your face?" he asked.

"Crabbe and Goyle..." muttered Neville. "I punched Malfoy."

The older boys looked at each other incredulously.

"Wicked." said the grinning twins in unison.

"Why?" asked Max.

Neville muttered something quietly, looking embarrassed.

"What?" said Max.

"He called me a whore." said Ash stiffly.

"I'll kill him." said Max, gritting his teeth. "I'll beat the crap out of him."

"I think Neville got there first." said George with a smirk.

"Anyway! Birthday Present time!" exclaimed Fred jumping up. Max walked round the sofa to face Ash. He pulled out a cylindrical package out of his back pocket. It was wrapped in old Weasley product wrappers.

Max passed it to Ash, beaming. "We all chipped in." He said. "Me, the Weasleys, Harry, even Sirius and Remus. Hermione chipped in a bit this morning when she found out that it was your birthday."

"Thank you." said Ash with a slightly teary smile. She tenderly felt the package, It was quite heavy.

"Oh come on!" said George, jumping up and down in his seat excitedly. "The suspense is killing me!"

Ash tore off the home-made wrapper. Some thing hard, wrapped in some stripey white and grey fabric. She picked up to find that the fabric was actually a t-shirt and an emblem of a falcon of the front and the words; '_**FALMOUTH FALCONS**_!' Underneath in smaller letters, was the motto: **_Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads._**

"It's a Quidditch team." explained Fred. "We thought that it would fit your slightly violent nature."

Ash grinned. "Thanks."

Wrapped inside the T-shirt was a smooth, well varnished wooden beaters bat. It must have cost a fortune.

"Oh." she gasped. She jumped up and pulled her brother in a tight hug. "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed. She then let go and did the same with both the twins.

"I'm going to go and thank Harry and Ron." She said with a grin, running up the stairs.

"You think she liked it then?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! It's my inspiration!


	21. Chapter 21

**Watched**

_Chapter 21_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

December finally arrived, this mean more snow, more excitement and unfortunately a lot more homework. Personally, Ash wasn't really looking forward to Christmas. It would be the first without her mother; she was always so enthusiastic about it. Ash sighed, pulling on her Quidditch robes. Trials were going to be exhausting. Although she already had a place on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Angelina had insisted that she came along, to help choose the new beater.

"Right!" Angelina shouted, trying to attract the attention of the possible new beaters and seekers. "OI! Pay attention or get off the pitch!" That certainly got their attention. "OK then, Beaters over there and Seekers over there. Now let's get some ground rules settled, for starters..."

Ash rolled her eyes. All the students looked terrified of the captain, to be honest Ash couldn't see why, it was obviously all an act. She looked around, not paying attention. Only a handful of people were scattered around the benches to watch the tryouts, there was the Ravenclaw captain and the Slytherin captain. Spies. Ash looked over to the Gryffindor side, some dedicated friends were there for support, but it was obvious many were regretting their decision. It was a freezing afternoon they were all shivering. Ash turned back to the people trying out. All of the possible beaters were bulky, stupid looking guys. She then turned her attention to the possible seekers. Behind a particularly large fourth-year girl, Ash caught a glimpse of flaming red hair. Definitely a Weasley. She knew it wasn't Ron, he would tower above the others, and the twins were banned. Ginny?

"Asteria? KNIGHT!"

Ash snapped out her daze and looked up at Angelina. "Huh?"

"For heaven's sake, Knight! Pay attention." scolded Angelina. Katie sniggered. "Go start up some training exercises with the beaters." Ash nodded and walked over to the beaters, holding a school broom over her shoulder and twirling her new bat between her fingers.

oO0Oo

"They're all a bunch of idiots." Ash growled.

"They can't be that bad." Katie sighed, glancing over at the boys hitting each other with the bats.

"They are all morons!" she growled a little louder. She stomped over to them. "Oi, you four." She yelled, pointing out four of the six. "Get out of here! You're all really pissing me off!" The boys exchanged looks, then started sniggering.

"You have no right." said one.

"We're here to try out."

"You can't make us leave."

"What'cha gonna do about it?" sneered the last one, leaning into her face.

Ash's hand tightened into a fist. "You have been given your chance. Now get out of my face."

He laughed. "Fine, I'm out of here." His voice lowered to a whisper, leaning closer to her. "See you later, Half-breed." Ash froze. This was the blackmailer.. "Keep that between us, ok? We wouldn't want something bad to happen, would we?" Ash lost her temper; she swung her fist, only to have her wrist caught by Ginny.

"What are you doing?" she cried, pulling Ash away from the boys. "This team can't afford to lose you! What did he do?"

Ash opened, and then closed her mouth. She considered telling Ginny, but then she knew she couldn't. "Nothing, just... full moon." she lied, pushing past her friend, who continued to watch her in confusion.

"Full moon?" Ginny murmured. "That's not for a week or two..."

* * *

"New Seeker," announced Angelica, "Is Ginny Weasley." Ash shot her a small smile. "And the new beater, Andrew Kirke." The boys who Ash had tried to get rid of cheered. They lifted the new beater onto their shoulders. The blackmailer. He winked at Ash, she glared at him. 'I can't believe this!' she thought angrily. 'I CAN'T BLOODY BELIEVE THIS! Oh, now I have a head ache.' She groaned, holding her head in her hands.

"Come on, cheer up." Katie said, walking up behind her. "Angelina was watching and said he was the best."

Ash sighed and walked back into the changing rooms.

"What's up with her?" asked Alicia.

"Don't ask me." replied Katie. "I'll never understand her."

* * *

Ash followed Angelina, Alicia and Katie through the doors of the room of requirement, still feeling cold and out of breath from Quidditch.

"Hello." Ash murmured.

"Hi," replied Harry. "Quidditch go well?"

Ash just replied with a glare.

"I find that Quidditch seems particularly stressful." said Luna dreamily. "Everyone comes away fairly angry." she said skipping away to look at a pile of Christmas decorations in the corner.

"We've replaced you, Harry" said Angelica.

"Replaced me?" said Harry blankly.

"You and one of the twins," she said impatiently. "We've got another Seeker!"

"Who?" asked Harry with a mix of curiosity and jealousy.

"Ginny Weasley," said Katie.

Harry gaped at her.

"Yeah, I know." said Angelina, pulling out her wand and flexing her arm, "but she's pretty good, actually. Nothing on you, of course," she said, throwing him a very dirty look, "but as we can't have you..."

"And what about the Beaters?" he asked.

"Andrew Kirke," said Alicia without enthusiasm. Ash flinched. Harry's eyes flickered towards her, and then looked away. He noticed.

Luckily. Hermione, Ron and Neville arrived, stopping Harry from asking any questions.

"Hello," said Neville. "Quidditch fun?"

"I don't want to talk about." Ash muttered.

Neville narrowed his eyes at her. "Why?"

Ash flinched at his harsh tone. "What?"

"You never tell me anything!" she snapped, tightening his hand into a fist. "I thought we're meant to be friends!"

"We are, Neville." Ash said, turning away from him, to pull her wand from her cloak.

"Then why don't you tell me anything?! What's so different about Harry? What's so different about Hermione and Ron, huh?" he asked angrily. "You're hiding something..." he added, quieting down a bit. "You're hiding something... you disappear every month. You didn't get anything, not even a card, from your mother..." He looked down at his hands and stepped away from her. Ash didn't know what to say, she stood frozen to the floor. Neville's head perked up again, and pulled her away from the entrance, to a shadowed corner.

"Neville, I-" she started.

"Answer me something," he said. "Just one, truthfully."

Ash stared at him, his eyes were wide and desperate. She slowly nodded.

"What is wrong with your mother."

Ash opened and closed her mouth. Her brain felt as if it had jammed. All she could think was the truth. "I-"

"Asteria, please."

"I, I don't know." She answered.

"You don't know." He repeated slowly. "Right. Fine." He turned away from her, and started to walk away.

Ash sighed and grabbed his wrist.

"What?" he asked angrily.

"I- I- She's dead." Ash whispered.

"What?"

"She's dead." She said loudly.

Neville stared at her, his eyes widened. "Recently?"

Ash shook her head. "Four months."

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "You haven't been going to see your mother..."

"OK," called Harry, "Neville, Ash, come on." Ash looked up at Neville, then walked towards the rest of DA. "I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far," said Harry. "Because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no point starting anything new right before a three-week break-"

"We're not doing anything new?" said Zacharias Smith, in a disgruntled whisper loud enough to carry through the room. "If I'd known that, I wouldn't have come."

"We're all really sorry Harry didn't tell you, then," said Fred loudly.

"-we can practise in pairs," said Harry. "We'll start with the Impediment Jinx, for ten minutes, then we can get out the cushions and try Stunning again."

Everyone up, Ash partnered Neville as usual.

"You want to go first?" asked Ash. Neville shrugged, studying her face.

"Ok, I'll go then." Ash pointed her want at him. "Impedimenta!"

Neville froze. Ash shuffled her feet, waiting for her partner to unfreeze. After a minute or so he shivered and started to move once again.

Ash tilted her head to the side with a small smile. "You ok?" He nodded. "Ok, you go."

He raised his wand, put he just stood there, as if Ash had cast the spell once again. "Nev?"

"I-"

"Neville?"

"I-"

Ash rolled her eyes. "Just jinx me."

"But I-"

"I'm not weak. I can handle it."

"But-"

"Jinx me!"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

Ash glared at him. "You're a complete wimp. I bet you can't really do it."

Neville narrowed his eyes at her.

"You know, I wonder why I really do hang out with you. You're pathetic." Before she knew it, Neville had yelled the jinx and when she could move once again, she grinned.

"I told you I could handle it."

"You mean that, what you said..."

"I was just trying to get you to jinx me." said Ash with a small smile. "I don't think any of those things. In fact, I think the complete opposite." Neville's face and his ears went red and Ash's cheeks tinged pink when she realised what she had said.

"I, I-" stuttered Neville, but he was interrupted by Harry's whistle .

"Ok, time to practice some stunning." he announced.

* * *

"See you later, Harry." called Ash, as she left the room of requirement.

"Bye, Ash." Harry replied. Ash smirked as if eyes flickered towards Cho Chang.

She returned to the common room. Hermione and Ron were sitting by the fire, but who caught her eye was Andrew Kirke. He was lounging by himself by the windowsill, he caught her eye and waved her over. She reluctantly walked over and could feel her eyes of Hermione and Ron on here.

"Whose that guy?" she heard Ron ask.

"A sixth year," replied Hermione. "I think he's dating Fay, they're always talking about him."

'That's how the notes got onto my bed' she scowled.

"Good evening, beast." he sneered.

"What do you want?" she growled,

"Now, Now," he said, shaking a finger in her face, which she slapped away. "We're going to be working together quite closely, Half-breed. You need to learn to respect your superiors."

"How did you possibly get into Gryffindor? You're a snake in a pride of lions."

"How did you get into the school? You are a danger to everyone. You must be close to Dumbledore... and Potter." he added with disgust.

"Yes, I am and proud of it." snapped Ash.

Kirke stepped towards her. Did he respect her personal space at all? "Ten galleons by the end of term." He whispered in her ear.

"What?" Ash whispered furiously. "That's ridiculous!"

"That of Umbridge." he threatened. He stroked the side of her face. "Or we could find some other way of payment."

"Get your hands away from me." Ash snapped, a bit more loudly than she meant to, and within a second, Ron was standing between them. Even though Kirke was a lot more bulky than Ron, he still backed up.

"I'll see you at practice, Knight." he said with a smirk, walking up the dormitory stairs.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" asked Ron.

"It's nothing." she said, walking towards the fireplace where Hermione was sitting. "But thanks."

"You can be serious!" said Ron. "What's going on?"

"It's fine."

In the end, Ron decided not to push it and they settled down to finish their Transfiguration homework. Within the next 10 minutes, Harry finally returned.

"What kept you"' Ron asked, as Harry sank into the armchair next to Hermione's.

Harry didn't answer, he just sat there, dazed. Ash raised an eyebrow at him over her homework. She smirked when she remembered Cho.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione asked, peering at him over the tip of her quill.

Harry shrugged.

"Harry and Cho, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." she sang quietly.

Harry and Ron stared at her with wide eyes, whereas Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron started to snigger.

"Did you really kiss?" asked Ron curiously, with a small smirk. Harry looked from Ron to Hermione to Ash, and slowly nodded.

"HA!" Ron made a triumphant gesture with his fist and went into a raucous peal of laughter that made several timid-looking second-years over beside the window jump. A humble grin spread over Harry's face as he watched Ron rolling around on the hearthrug. Ash practically jumped onto him.

"Awwwwww!" she cooed. "You're so cute about it!" she said, pulling at his cheeks.

"Getoff," he grunted, still with a small grin on his face.

"What have you done to her?" cried Ron. "You've turned her into Lavender."

Ash jumped off Harry's lap and onto the floor next to Ron. "That was a low blow, Ronald."

"Well?" Ron said, looking up at Harry with his head propped up onto his hands. "How was it?"

Harry stared into space, the said; "Wet."

Ash tried to hold back a laugh, and then ended up making a weird squeaking noise. Ron looked at her bemusedly and that was when Ash lost it. She started laughing her head off, within ten seconds Ron was laughing too. Harry smiled then chuckled, whereas Hermione rolled her eyes.

"She was crying," said Harry heavily.

"Oh," said Ron, calming down.

"Are you that bad at kissing?" asked Ash

"Dunno," said Harry, he sighed, then held his head in his hands. "Maybe I am."

"Of course you're not," said Hermione absentlymindedly, still scribbling away at her letter.

That sent Ash off giggling again.

"How do you know?" said Ron sharply, who was far from laughing.

"Because Cho spends half her time crying these days," said Hermione vaguely. "She does it at mealtimes, in the loos, all over the place. And for goodness sake, Ash, stop giggling."

Ash smirked and looked down at her hands.

"You'd think a bit of kissing would cheer her up," said Ron, grinning.

"Ron,' said Hermione in a dignified voice, dipping the point of her quill into her inkpot, "you are the most insensitive wart I have ever had the misfortune to meet. As are you Asteria."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Ron indignantly. "What sort of person cries while someone's kissing them?"

"Yeah," said Harry, slightly desperately, "who does?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked from Harry and Ron.

"Don't you understand how Cho's feeling at the moment?" she asked.

"No," said Harry and Ron together.

"Ash?"

Ash looked up and scratched her ear thoughtfully. "Cedric died only five or six months ago, right."

"Correct." said Hermione, continuing with her letter.

"Well," said Ash thoughtfully. "I expect that if she kissed you, that she likes you Harry, very much and I expect that she like Cedric a lot too. I expect that she's probably still grieving and she may think that it's an insult to his memory that she likes you so much. She's probably very confused. Also, if she's starts going out with you, not that she should really care, but what would people say?" Ash sighed. "Also, every time that she looks at you, seeing as you were the last one to see Cedric alive, she might see Cedric when she sees you."

Harry stared at her, opening and closing her mouth a few times. "So what you're saying is that she only kissed me because I was there when Cedric died?"

Ash and Hermione eyes widened. "No, No, No." They said quickly.

"What Ash means is that, she's confused about Cedric dying, so she'll think of Cedric, as well as thinking of you. For the first few weeks at least."

"Yeah... that's what I meant..."

"One person can't feel all that at once, they'd explode." sighed Ron.

"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have," said Hermione nastily, picking up her quill again. Ash sniggered.

"She was the one who started it," said Harry, defensively. "I wouldn't've- she just sort of came at me- and next thing she's crying all over me- I didn't know what to do-"

"You just had to be nice to her," said Hermione, looking up anxiously. "You were, weren't you?"

"Well," said Harry, going red, "I sort of- patted her on the back a bit."

Ash smiled, but managed to stop herself laughing.

"Who're you writing the novel to, anyway?" Ron asked Hermione, trying to read the bit of parchment now trailing on the floor. Hermione hitched it up out of sight.

"Viktor."

"Krum?" asked Ron.

"How many other Viktors do we know?"

"Who's Victor?" Ash asked Harry.

"Hermione's... very good friend." said Harry, causing Hermione and Ron to scowl at him.

* * *

"Asteria..."

"Neville?" She looked wildly around the dark room.

He slowly stepped out of the darkness, with a strange expression on his face. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He laid his head on her shoulder and whispered in here ear. "You lied to me, Asteria. Your mother is dead. You are a monster. You prefer the chosen one and the rest of the 'golden trio' to me." Throughout his speech, his voice became hoarse and almost like a growl. "I am nothing to you and you are now nothing to me."

Ash turned around in his arms, "Neville, what are you-?"

"HARRY!"

Ash woke with a start. Ron's cry obviously hadn't woken anyone else, she herself probably wouldn't have heard it because of her werewolf hearing. She grabbed her wand and without a second thought she ran to her friend's dormitory. She charged into the room to see Harry vomit over the side of his bed.

"What's going on?" she gasped. The boys, who were all standing at the foot of Harry's bed, stared at her with surprise.

"How the hell to you hear that?" asked Dean with disbelieve.

"I have... Instincts." Neville raised an eyebrow at her, and then froze. Ash watched him cautiously, but there were more important things to deal with right now.

Ash ran to Ron's side and knelt in front of Harry, carefully avoiding the vomit. "Harry, Harry! Can you hear me?" His eyes were blurry and unfocused, his face was pale and he was shaking.

Harry pushed himself up in bed, with Ash's help. He took several gulps of air. "Your dad, Ron." he panted, his chest heaving. "Your dad's... been attacked..."

"What?" said Ron uncomprehendingly.

"Your dad! He's been bitten, it's serious, there was blood everywhere..."

"I'm going for help," said Neville, running out of the dormitory.

Ash looked up at Ron uncertainly. "Harry, mate," said Ron, "you... you were just dreaming-"

"No!" said Harry furiously "It wasn't a dream... not an ordinary dream... I was there, I saw it... I did it... there wasn't just your dad... there was another guy... glasses... brown hair... side burns... in the phoenix..."

"He's gone nuts." Seamus muttered.

"Shut up!" snapped Ash. She stared at Harry and her eyes widened. "The man... scar on his cheek?"

Harry nodded. "So much blood..." He vomited over the side of the bed.

"Harry..." Ash leant her head against the bed. "Harry, that's William. That's my father."

"Harry, you're not well," he said shakily. "Neville's gone for help."

"I'm fine!" Harry choked, wiping his mouth on his pyjamas and shaking uncontrollably. "There's nothing wrong with me, it's your dad you've got to worry about- we need to find out where he is- he's bleeding like mad- I was- it was a huge snake. William- he wasn't bitten... I think he- I think he's dead."

"Harry, lie back down." Ash told him.

"No!" he cried, shaking. "Help."

"Harry, please!" Ash said desperately. "Please!"

"Ash... Your Dad."

"Harry." said Ron, pushing Harry pack into bed when he tried to get up.

"Over here, Professor." said Neville, re-entering the dorm with Professor McGonagall clad in her tartan dressing gown, her glasses perched lopsidedly on the bridge of her bony nose.

"What is it, Potter? Where does it hurt?"

"It's Ron's dad and Ash's dad." he said, sitting up again. "He's been attacked by a snake and it's serious, I saw it happen."

"What do you mean, you saw it happen? Both of them?" said Professor McGonagall, her dark eyebrows contracting.

"No, Ash's dad was on the floor... Ron's dad was attached and I don't know... I was asleep and then I was there..."

"You mean you dreamed this?"

"No!" said Harry angrily. "I was having a dream at first about something completely different, something stupid ... and then this interrupted it. It was real, I didn't imagine it. Mr. Weasley was asleep on the floor and he was attacked by a gigantic snake, there was a load of blood, he collapsed, someone's got to find out where he is..."

Professor McGonagall was gazing at him through her lopsided spectacles as though horrified at what she was seeing.

"I'm not lying and I'm not mad!" Harry told her, raising his voice slightly. "I tell you, I saw it happen!"

"I believe you, Potter," said Professor McGonagall curtly. "Put on your dressing gown- we're going to see the Headmaster."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Watched**_

_Chapter 22_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Harry immediately jumped out of bed.

"Harry, be careful." Ash sighed, as he pulled on his dressing gown.

"Weasley, you ought to come too," said Professor McGonagall. "You as well, Knight."

Ash caught Neville's eyes for a moment, then followed Ron, the professor and Harry out of the dormitory, down the spiral stairs into the common room and through the portrait hole. She didn't know what to feel, William had seemed to hate her for the last few months, yet when she thought that he may be dead, she felt sick. Like she may throw up at any moment. And what about Max? William is his guardian, his family member who was always there. He wouldn't be able to cope without him, like Ash could barely cope without her mum.

They stopped in front of a stone gargoyle after a few minutes.

"Fizzing Whizzbee," said Professor McGonagall. Ash thought she'd lost it, but then the gargoyle sprang to life and leapt aside; the wall behind it split in two to reveal a stone staircase that was moving continually upwards like a spiral escalator.

"Dumbledore's office" Ron whispered in a way of explanation. Ash nodded and followed the others onto the moving stairs. The wall closed behind them with a thud and Ash suddenly felt very claustrophobic. Ash could here Dumbledore talking to several people, before they even started to climb the stairs. What if Dumbledore was busy? What if he simply sent Harry away before hearing him out?

Professor McGonagall knocked three times with the griffin knocker on the office door at the top of the stairs, the voices stopped so suddenly that it was slightly creepy. The door opened of its own and Professor McGonagall led her three pupils inside. The room was full of strange silver instruments standing on tables, and the walls were full of old books. There were portraits of people, who in life must have been very important, all sleeping in their frames. Behind the door, a magnificent red and gold bird the size of a swan dozed on its perch with its head under its wing. Ash stared at it in awe, it was a Phoenix.

"Oh, it's you, Professor McGonagall... and... ah." said Dumbledore, who was sitting in a high-backed chair behind his desk. Although it was past midnight, he seemed wide-awake. Ash really hoped he hadn't been talking to himself.

"Professor Dumbledore, Potter has had a... well, a nightmare," said Professor McGonagall. "He says..."

"It wasn't a nightmare," said Harry almost desperately.

"Very well, then, Potter," she said, frowning slightly. "You tell the Headmaster about it."

"I... well, I was asleep..." said Harry. "But it wasn't an ordinary dream... it was real... I saw it happen..." Ash looked from Harry to Dumbledore; he wasn't looking at Harry, just at his own fingers as if he wasn't interested. Harry took a deep breath,

"Ron's dad - Mr Weasley - has been attacked by a giant snake. Ash's dad was there too, but he was just lying there." The sentence made Ash shudder and Ron pale.

"How did you see this?' Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Well... I don't know," said Harry, getting more irritated by the second. "Inside my head, I suppose-"

"You misunderstand me,' said Dumbledore, still eerily calm. "I mean... can you remember - er - where you were positioned as you watched this attack happen? Were you perhaps standing beside the victim, or else looking down on the scene from above?"

"I was the snake," he said. "I saw it all from the snake's point of view."

Ash's easy flickered to Ron, he was staring straight ahead, still pale and eyes widened with fear.

"Is Arthur seriously injured?" asked Dumbledore, sounding serious for the first time.

"Yes," said Harry, he seemed almost exhausted trying to get Dumbledroe to understand.

"And you don't know what's wrong with William Knight?"

"I'm not sure," said Harry. "But I think it was the killing curse."

McGonagall gasped and the air caught in Ash's throat.

Dumbledore stood up quickly. "Everard?" he said sharply, addressing the portraits. "And you too, Dilys!" The portraits in question opened their eyes immediately.

"You were listening?" asked Dumbledore.

"Naturally."

"The first man has red hair and glasses," said Dumbledore. "The second has glasses and a scar across his cheek. Everard, you will need to raise the alarm, make sure he is found by the right people-" The two portraits nodded and suddenly disappeared out of their frames.

"Everard and Dilys were two of Hogwarts most celebrated Heads," Dumbledore said, "Their renown is such that both have portraits hanging in other important wizarding institutions. As they are free to move between their own portraits, they can tell us what may be happening elsewhere."

"But Mr Weasley could be anywhere!" said Harry.

"Please sit down, all four of you," said Dumbledore, ignoring Harry's question, "Everard and Dilys may not be back for several minutes. Professor McGonagall, if you could draw up extra chairs."

Professor McGonagall pulled her wand from the pocket of her dressing gown and waved it, three chairs appeared out of thin air. They all took a seat, except Dumbledore. He started fiddling around with his silver instrument things, causing them the puff smoke and move. Ash watched him curiously, occasionally looking from him to Harry, who was fidgeting anxiously in his chair.

"Dumbledore!" Everared had returned.

"What news?" said Dumbledore at once.

"I yelled until someone came running," said painting informed him, "said I'd heard something moving downstairs- they weren't sure whether to believe me but went down to check - you know there are no portraits down there to watch from. Anyway, they carried Weasley up a few minutes later. He doesn't look good, he's covered in blood. Then they carried up the other man, he doesn't look injured... just frozen. Anyway, I ran along to Elfrida Cragg's portrait to get a good view as they left-"

"Good," said Dumbledore as Ash rubbed Ron's back, who looked as though he was going to vomit. "I take it Dilys will have seen him arrive, then-"

And moments later, the witch had reappeared in her picture. "Yes, they've taken him to St Mungo's, Dumbledore... they carried him past my portrait... he looks bad..."

"Thank you," said Dumbledore. He looked round at Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva, I need you to go and wake the other Weasley children and Mr Knight."

"Of course..." said Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore was now rummaging in a cupboard behind Harry, Ron and Ash. He emerged from it carrying a blackened old kettle, which he placed carefully on his desk. He raised his wand and murmured, "Portus!" For a moment the kettle trembled, glowing with an odd blue light and Ash stared at it, mystified. Dumbledore marched over to another portrait, this time of a wizard with a pointed beard and wearing the Slytherin colours of green and silver.

"Phineas. Phineas."

That portraits was the only one still pretending to be asleep. Ash expected he was just doing it to be difficult. In fact some of them started to shout his name as well.

"Phineas! Phineas! PHINEAS!"

He could not pretend any longer; he gave a theatrical jerk and opened his eyes wide. "Did someone call?" he said, causing Ash to roll her eyes.

"I need you to visit your other portrait again, Phineas," said Dumbledore. "I've got another message. You are to give him the message that Arthur Weasley and William Knight have both been gravely injured and that their families and Harry Potter will be arriving at his house shortly. Do you understand?"

"Visit my other portrait?" said Phineas, giving out a long, fake yawn. "Oh, no, Dumbledore, I am too tired tonight."

"You're a Black, aren't you?" asked Ash, speaking for the first time and the man's eyes settled on her.

"And how would you know, little half-breed?" He sneered.

Ash raised her eyebrow. "Blacks are all lazy and inconsiderate."

"Hey-" Harry started to protest for Sirius' sake, but Ash's glare silenced him.

"How dare you insult the noble house of Black! I will go right now and-" He continued to mumble to himself as he left the frame and Ash's lips slowly formed a smirk.

"Just out of curiosity," Dumbledore started with a small smirk. "How did you really know?"

"I saw his portrait at Grimmauld Place."

"Ah."

The study door opened again and Max, Fred, George and Ginny were ushered inside by Professor McGonagall, all four of them looking dishevelled and shocked, still in their night things.

"Harry - what's going on?" asked Ginny, who looked frightened. "Professor McGonagall says you saw dad get hurt-"

"And dad..." muttered Max with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Your father has been injured in the course of his work for the Order of the Phoenix," said Dumbledore, "Mr Knight... I honestly don't know why he was there. But they have both been taken to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I am sending you back to Sirius's house, which is much more convenient for the hospital than The Burrow. Mrs Weasley will meet you there."

"How're we going?" asked Fred, looking shaken. "Floo powder?"

"No," said Dumbledore, "Floo powder is not safe at the moment, the Network is being watched. You will be taking a Portkey." He indicated the old kettle lying on his desk. "We are just waiting for Phineas Nigellus to report back... I want to be sure that the coast is clear before sending you-"

There was a flash of flame in the very middle of: the office, leaving behind a single golden feather that floated gently to the floor.

"It is Fawkes's warning," said Dumbledore, catching the feather as it fell. "Professor Umbridge must know you're out of your beds..."

"The Umbitch has awoke from here evil slumber." Ash said, a little louder than she meant to.

"Miss Knight!" scolded Professor McGonagall, but Ash did notice her small smile which she tried to hide. "I'll go head her off." She said, leaving the room with haste.

"He says he'll be delighted," said Phineas boredly. "Personally, if I still lived there, I would never let the half-breed in. My great-great-grandson has always had an odd taste in house-guests."

"Come here, then," Dumbledore said to Harry, The Knights and the Weasleys. "And quickly, before anyone else joins us."

They gathered around Dumbledore's desk.

"You have all used a Portkey before?" asked Dumbledore, and they nodded but Ash.

"No."

"Just hold on tight." said Max as they all reached out to touch the kettle. Ash did as she was told.

"On the count of three, then... one... two... three."

Ash felt a powerful jerk behind her navel and the ground vanished from beneath her feet. She started banging into the others as they all spun round and round, gathering speed. Suddenly her feet hit the ground so hard and unexpectedly that her knees buckled and she fell to the floor, hitting her head against the hard rock.

"Ow." She moaned quietly.

"What's going on?" said a voice she recognised to be Sirius' as Max pulled her up. "Phineas Nigellus said William and Arthur have been badly injured-"

"Ask Harry," said Fred.

"Yeah, I want to hear this for myself," said George.

Harry told them all the same as what he'd told Dumbledore, except he didn't say anything about him being the snake.

"What about my dad?" asked Max, who seemed almost too scared to ask.

"He wasn't attacked by the snake." Harry informed him. "But he was just lying there... He wasn't injured... not that I could see anyway..."

They were silent for a few minutes, letting the information sink in.

"Is Mum here?" asked Fred finally, turning to Sirius.

"She probably doesn't even know what's happened yet," said Sirius. "The important thing was to get you away before Umbridge could interfere. I expect Dumbledore's letting Molly know now."

"We've got to go to St Mungos," said Ginny urgently, "Sirius, can you lend us cloaks or anything?"

"Hang on, you can't go tearing off to St Mungo's!" said Sirius.

"Yes we can," said Max angrily. "They are our fathers!"

"And how are you going to explain how you knew they were attacked before the hospital even knew?"

"What does that matter?' said George hotly.

Sirius sighed impatiently. "Listen, I don't know why William was there. Chances are you could get him arrested. Secondly, Arthur's been hurt while on duty for the Order and the circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing about it seconds after it happened, you could seriously damage the Order's-"

"We don't care about the dumb Order!" shouted Fred.

"It's our dad dying we're talking about!" yelled George.

"Your father knew what he was getting into and he won't thank you for messing things up for the Order!" said Sirius, equally angry. "This is how it is- this is why you're not in the Order- you don't understand- there are things worth dying for!"

"Easy for you to say!" yelled Max. "YOU'VE GONE NUTS STAYING HERE! Me and Ash have already lost one parent!"

"Max!" cried Ash as the little colour remaining in Sirius's face drained from it. "Stop it! It's not his fault that William was sneaking around."

Max turned to Ash, face red with anger. "Sneaking around? Dad is a noble honest brilliant guy! And another thing, why do you insist in calling him William? Even when he may be on his death-bed?!"

"Don't yell at me!" shouted Ash, now equally angry.

"I will yell at you if you continue to act like a stupid little girl!"

"Max-" started Sirius.

"I'm not stupid and I'm not little!" she cried, realizing how similar her father and brother really were. "I've been through so much more than you have! I'm a bloody werewolf! That's hard! I barely saw William! It was always me and Mum! I don't even know that she's truly dead because of him!"

"What are you talking about?" cried Max. "Of course she's dead!"

Ash started trembling and her hand started to scrunch into fists. Her eyes started to fill with tears, but then something in her brain snapped. Her eyes narrowed and her vision started to go blurry.

"Ash, Whatever you're doing, please stop it!" she heard Ginny cry, but it only seemed like a whisper to her.

That was when Ash's brain went out and the wolf took over. She threw a punch at his stomach and he buckled over. Suddenly, Sirius was there, pulling her away from her brother.

"Ash," he grunted. "Sit down."

Ash growled. "What the hell is going on." groaned Max from the floor.

"Werewolf thing." Sirius grunted. "The same thing used to happen when Moony was a teenager, when James or I pissed him off. Don't you dare go anywhere." snapped Sirius as Fred tried to leave the room. "I know it's hard, but we've all got to act as though we don't know anything yet. We've got to stay put, at least until we hear from your mother, all right?"

Ash vision started to come back as she was sat in a chair by Sirius. She started to breathe normally once again and she uncurled her fists. Ginny slowly walked and sat in the chair next to her. Then after a few seconds, Ron sat down too. The twins pulled up Max, glared at Sirius murderously, the sat next to Ginny.

"That's right," said Sirius encouragingly, "come on, let's all . . . let's all have a drink while we're waiting. Accio Butterbeer!"

He raised his wand as he spoke and a crate of bottles came flying towards them out of the pantry, skidded along the table, scattering the debris of Sirius's meal, and stopped neatly in front of them.

Ash sipped her drink almost timidly. She thought about what had just happened. She could have really hurt her brother... Just for giving her a taste of reality. Deep down she knew her mother must be dead. Wouldn't she try to do something if she wasn't? They just didn't know how or why William was ignoring the question. That's what she and Remus were going to find out this month.

Suddenly, a burst of fire appeared in mid-air in front of them. They all cried out in shock and a scroll of parchment fell onto the table, along with by a single golden phoenix tail feather.

"Fawkes!" said Sirius, jumping up at once, snatching up the parchment. "From your mother..." He thrust the letter into George's hand, who ripped it open.

_**Dad and William are both still alive. I am setting out for St Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum.**_

"Still alive..." Max said slowly, recovered from his punch.

"But that makes it sound..." said George.

'As if they're about to die.' Ash finished in her head. She looked up at Max, who had his head in his hands. They all continued to sit there in silence, for hours or minutes, Ash couldn't be sure. Sirius had suggested that they should all go to bed, but that idea obviously wasn't very popular. They only spoke to ask the time check the time or to wonder aloud what was happening. Eventually, Ash couldn't help it and she fell asleep.

* * *

"Ash wake up." said Ginny, gently shaking her.

"Huh?" said Ash groggily.

"Mum came back a few hours ago," she said quietly, causing Ash to sit up straight away. "It's time for lunch, and then we're going to visit the hospital."

"How's William"

"Your dad is stable."

"Stable? Is he going to be ok?"

Ginny avoided her eye contact. "They don't know."

Ash slowly and sadly nodded. "How's Max?"

"Not good. He's sleeping now. Come and have lunch." Ash followed Ginny up the stairs into the kitchen, only to be tackled by Mrs Weasley giving her a bear hug.

"Oh, Asteria, how are you doing?"

"I'm ok," she gasped. "How's Mr Weasley?"

"He's going to be ok." said Mrs Weasley with a joyful smile. "Now have some lunch, dear. We have a big afternoon ahead of us."

While they were eating, their trunks arrived so they could change to visit St Mungo's. Ash watched Max throughout the meal, he had large bags under his eyes, they were also red and swollen, he had been crying. After they changed into jeans and jumpers, Tonks and Mad-Eye turned up to escort them across London. If they were aiming to be discreet, it really wasn't going to work, Mad-Eye was wearing a bowler hat at an odd angle to conceal his magical eye and Tonks' hair was short and bright pink.

After an hour or so of travelling on the underground and pushing through Christmas shoppers, they had arrived outside a large, old-fashioned department store called Purge & Dowse Ltd. The displays in the windows consisted of a few chipped dummies wearing unfashionable clothes and mouth eaten wigs. Large signs on all the dusty doors read: 'Closed for Refurbishment'. It seriously needed it.

"Right," said Tonks, beckoning them towards a window displaying nothing but a particularly ugly female dummy. "Everybody ready?" They nodded, clustering around her. Tonks leaned close to the glass, looking up at the very ugly dummy. "Wotcher," she said, "we're here to see Arthur Weasley and William Knight."

Ash stared at her, but to be honest, it wasn't the strangest thing that had happened.

The dummy gave a tiny nod and beckoned with its jointed finger, Ash shivered, it was so creepy. Tonks had grabbed Ginny and Mrs Weasley by the elbows, stepped right through the glass and vanished. Fred, George, Max and Ron stepped after them, leaving Ash and Harry to follow. They all joined the queue to the front desk, marked Enquiries.

"Hello," Mrs Weasley said, once it was her turn, "my husband, Arthur Weasley, was supposed to be moved to a different ward this morning, could you tell us-?"

"Arthur Weasley?" said the welcome witch, running her finger down a long list in front of her. "Yes, first floor, second door on the right, Dai Llewellyn Ward."

"Thank you," said Mrs Weasley. "Come on, you lot."

Max grabbed Ash's shoulder. "Wait." He told her. He walked towards the desk. "Hello, I'm looking for my father, William Knight."

"Ok, Let's see," sighed the witch boredly, running her finger down the list once again. "Edgar Stroulger ward, fourth floor."

"Thank you." Max lead Ash down the hospital halls and up the stairs to the fourth floor. It was weird to be at the hospital again, the last time being after her werewolf attack. Eventually they stopped outside a door with the large letters; Edgar Stroulger Ward, Spell Damage- Mutation.

Ash looked up at her elder brother. "Mutation?" she whispered fearfully. Max gulped, going slightly pale. Ash slowly turned the handle and opened the door to reveal a well lit white room. There were six beds, all with long white hospital curtains, hiding the patients inside.

"Hello!" said a blond, curly haired Medi-witch, bounding up to them. "I'm in charge of this ward," she said importantly, in a strong Texas accent. "Who are you here to see?"

Max just opened and closed his mouth, like his voice had abandoned him. "William Knight, I'm his daughter, Asteria and this is my brother, Max."

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Jenny. Follow me." The siblings followed the bubbly witch to the end bed, through the curtains. Max immediately sat in the chair next to his father's bed and grabbed his hand. Ash stood at the end of the bed and observed him. His eyes twitched weakly to his son, but nothing else moved, as if he wouldn't.

"What's wrong with him?" Ash asked Jenny the medi-witch.

Jenny looked at her with pity. "Are you sure you're old enough-"

"I can deal with it." She snapped. "I've been through a lot."

Her eyes settled on her largest scar. "I can see that." she sighed. "Ok, His organs are shrinking; his brain is the one going the fastest."

Max looked up quickly. "What? And what are you doing about it?"

The witch looked as if she was going to burst into tears. "There is nothing we can do."

"What do you mean?" shouted Max. "Are you even trying?"

"Of course I'm trying!" she snapped. "Keep your voice down. There are other patients are trying to sleep."

"I don't give a damn." he yelled. "That's my Dad!"

"I appreciate that Mr Knight." she answered quietly. "There is nothing we can do. I'm sorry."

"Well that's not good enough!" he yelled, pushing his way past his sister and the curtains. Moments later they heard the door slam. Jenny winced. "I am truly sorry." She told Ash.

Ash shrugged, holding back tears. "If there's nothing you can do there's nothing you can do." Ash sighed. "Why is it happening to him?"

Jenny stared at her for a moment, and then let out a long breath of air. "I was here when they brought him in." she whispered. "I wasn't meant to be listening, they said he was found outside the department of mysteries. When they brought him in he was holding something, I slipped it out of his hand when they weren't looking." She pulled a glowing crescent moon shaped pendant out of her pocket. It had a tiny label attached to it. Jenny opened Ash's hand and pressed the pendent inside. "It has your name on it."

Ash examined the little label and sure enough it read: _Asteria Knight._

"What does it mean?" Ash whispered.

"I don't know. It's probably stolen from the department of mysteries."

"What's the department of mysteries?" asked Ash.

One of the other patients started to stir and suddenly Jenny looked scared. "I've said enough." She hissed.

"But-"

"If you are done, please leave." She said icily. Ash's brow furrowed in confusion. She turned the pendent in her hands, it felt like ice. She stared at it for a moment, and then at her father, he had his eyes closed once again. She put the pendent over her neck and then left the ward.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited. I love you all!


	23. Chapter 23

**Watched**

_Chapter 23_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

* * *

"Sirius?"

He jumped and hit his head on the inside of the cupboard. "FU-dge." He yelled, rubbing his head. He stood up and turned around the see Ash standing nervously in the doorway. He grinned.

"Ash! How are you? I didn't see you yesterday when you came back from visiting your father. How is he?"

"He's dying." Ash replied, straight to the point.

"Oh," Sirius said. "I'm sorry."

Ash shrugged. "I never understood that expression. It's not like you can do anything about it." She stood there awkwardly for a second.

Sirius stepped towards her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Ash, What did you want to ask me."

Ash stared up at him for a second. "Sirius, what's the department of mysteries?" He froze and for a second he closed his eyes to think.

"Why would you ask something like that?" he asked, not angrily but curious and a little scared. "Where did you hear about it?"

"My father was found outside, wasn't he? So was Mr Weasley."

Sirius stared down at her curiously. "How did you know..?"

"Why was he there?"

"Mr Weasley? Order business." he told her.

"And my father?" Ash stared up at him with sad eyes. "He wasn't there on order business, was he?"

Sirius sighed. "No. I don't know what he was doing."

"What was Mr Weasley doing there?"

He sighed again and crossed his arms. "I can't tell you that." He said.

"Can you tell me at least what's inside the department of mysteries?"

He stared hard at her. "Fine. The department of mysteries is a department at the ministry of magic, like the department of magical games and sport. No-one is usually allowed in, apart from the Unspeakables, the people who work there. It basically holds all the things that the ministry doesn't want normal, everyday wizards know about. Like dangerous potions and knickknacks like time-turners. The Unspeakables carry out all sorts of experiments to do with life's mysteries, like time, love and death. It's Creepy stuff. I'm curious about what goes on there, everyone is, but I'd never go there. Even if it meant I was a free man once again."

Ash nodded, thinking hard. She considered showing him the pendent, but decided against it. "So..." she started, choosing her words carefully. "Say that someone broke in and stole something. What would happen do them? Would they definitely be cursed and would the thing they stole be cursed?"

"Are you planning a robbery or something?" joked Sirius, trying to lighten the mood. "But seriously. It depends on the object."

Ash nodded. Well, the pendant can't be cursed... she considered. She'd worn it all night and nothing happened. "Ok. And the Order has no idea what... Dad... was doing there."

"I wish I did. I wish I knew what he gave his health, and possibly life, to do."

Ash smiled sadly. "I guess we may never know."

He patted her on the arm, giving her a friendly smile. "Come on. Let's get some of these decorations put up." He picked up a box of decorations then started singing as he left the room: "God Bless ye merry hippogriffs! Let nothing you dismay! Remember, Merlin, Prince of Enchanters, rode a 'griff on Christmas day!"

Ash rolled her eyes and grinned, following him out with a box of Christmas decorations, trying to ignore that the contents was moving.

* * *

"Ashy, Ashy, Ash, Ash!" squealed Ginny in her ear, first thing on Christmas morning.

"Wha-" moaned Ash, rolling over and pushing her hair out of her face. "What's wrong?"

Ginny shook her head, rolling her eyes. "It's Christmas! Get up! You've got prezzies!" she squealed, like an over excited five-year old, jumping over to wake Hermione.

Ash sat up groggily and smiled, spotting the pile of presents at the end of her bed. Her mind immediately reeled back to last Christmas. She was snuggled up next to her mother, watching 'The Muppet Christmas Carol,' and drinking hot chocolate. The house smelt of gingerbread. She started shaking, holding trying to hold back tears, but she was unsuccessful.

Within a second, Ginny and Hermione was by her sides. Ginny pulled her into a hug. "Shhh..." she whispered, rocking her back and forth.

"I'm s-s-sorry." she said, with heaving breaths. "I'm just used to seeing my mum." Ash forced a smile. "I'm fine, go back to your presents."

Ash was overwhelmed by the kindness of her friends. Harry and Ron brought her a book called, 'The Big, Bulging Book of Bludgers and Beaters,' which she flicked through eagerly. Her brother and the twins gave her a few of their products. Hermione brought her a homework diary which talked, Ash flipped through it several times, just because she couldn't believe a book was talking. 'Snuffles, Remy and Tonky-poo' brought her a giant book of magical creatures, including a large section on werewolf behaviour. It would certainly be very useful. Hermione disappeared while she was flipping through her new book, to give Kreature a Christmas present. Ash just shook her head. It's like that strange elf would even appreciate it. Ash then opened a rather lumpy package, inside was a scarlet baggy knitted jumper, with a large silver letter 'A' on the front. Inside the package was also a small pair of blue fingerless gloves.

"I made those." grinned Ginny happily. "The gloves, Mum made the jumper. It's a tradition, all the Weasleys and Harry get one every year. She adores you."

"Thank you, Ginny. They're lovely." Ash smiled, giving her a hug.

The two girls got dressed, both wearing their Weasley jumpers and Ash still wearing the moon pendent. They ran down the stairs together and into the kitchen. Remus and Mrs Weasley were sitting at the table, each with a cup of tea.

"Mum-!" cried Ginny happily, but her smile soon faltered when she saw her mother's tearful face. She run up to her and hugged her.

"Percy sent the jumper back." Remus explained.

"Oh." said Ash awkwardly. "Well... thank you for my jumper, you really didn't have to."

Mrs Weasley smiled. "Thank you, dear."

Suddenly, there were thundering footsteps, charging down the stairs and Hermione, Ron, Harry and the twins came into the room.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" cried Fred.

"Happy Holidays!" cried George.

"Ash," said Harry, passing her a small package. "Neville must have put it in my trunk."

Fred and George wolf-whistled and Ash went bright red. "Shut up." she mumbled, smacking George on the arm. "He's my best friend."

"For now..."

"I heard that, Ronald!" she turned to the twins, who were still smirking. "Where's Max?"

Their smirks turned to frowns. "Upstairs."

Ash immediately charged up the stairs and into the twins and max's room. Max was staring almost lifelessly out of the window. She stepped carefully over the pants and socks on the floor and stood next to him.

"Hey." She greeted quietly. "You ok?"

He gave a half-hearted shrug. Ash laid her head on his shoulder. "We're going to visit him today, you know."

He tore his eyes away from the window and looked down at her, looking miserable. "I don't understand how you were so strong when Mum died. Dad's dying and I can't think about anything else."

Ash smiled sadly. "I wasn't. You just didn't see it."

Max turned around and pulled his sister towards him, giving her a hug. "I love you, Sis."

"I love you too, Maxie."

* * *

Once she able to slip away, Ash went up to her room. She sat on the end of her bed and pulled out Neville's present from her pocket. She stared down at it, starting to carefully pull open the package. The first thing she was a small note which read:

_Merry Christmas, Ash. It doesn't matter what your past is. As long as you never change, I'm ok._

_Neville._

She smiled fondly at the note, before putting it to one side and finding out what else was inside. It had a long golden chain with a golden lion's head on the end. It had little red jewels as eyes and tiny pointed shimmering teeth. It was perfect in every way, just like the person who gave it to her.

* * *

As soon as they all arrived at St Mungo's, Max quickly disappeared to go to his father's side. Ash decided to visit Mr Weasley's suite with the others. She wanted to give him some time alone with his father, it may be the last time he would be able to do so. Mr Weasley was sitting up in his hospital bed, playing with a pile of fuse-wires and screwdrivers. When he saw his crowd of friends and family come in, a sheepish smile stretched across his face.

"Everything all right, Arthur?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Fine, fine," said Mr Weasley, a little too overly happy. "You- er haven't seen Healer Smethwyck, have you?"

"No," said Mrs Weasley suspiciously, "why?"

"Nothing, nothing," said Mr Weasley airily. "Well, everyone had a good day?"

Ash could feel an argument coming on, and looked absentmindedly around the room. In the bed opposite was an ill-looking man, with scars running down his face. Ash sniffed the air, she could smell another werewolf in the room, but that may have been Lupin, who was standing next to her. The man was staring woefully at the crowd surrounding Mr Weasley, he was all alone. Remus seemed to notice the man as well, or he also sensed an argument coming along, and strolled over to the man, gesturing for Ash to follow.

The man saw them coming and smiled, but only for a second as it turned into a scowl.

"What do you want?" he snarled. "People don't want people like me to be near them, or their daughters near them."

Ash raised an unimpressed eyebrow, but Remus stayed his usual polite self. "Merry Christmas. I'm Remus Lupin and this is Asteria Knight. We just wanted to stay hello."

The man eyed them suspiciously. "Why?"

Remus lowered his voice. "My friend, Arthur Weasley over there, told me that you're a werewolf."

"And why do you care?" he snarled, suddenly the man's eyes widened. "You're part of antinus-Lupus, aren't you? That was banned!"

"What's antinus-Lupus?" asked Ash, her question went unanswered for the time being.

Remus' eyes went cold and hard. "I assure you neither I nor Asteria is part of that group. In fact we are the complete opposite. We are like you, we are Werewolves."

The man stared at Lupin, as if he was trying to read him. Eventually, he slowly nodded and held out his hand. "I'm sorry. I'm Quintus Alexander."

"It's quite alright." smiled Remus, shaking his hand. "You're going to be ok. Asteria was only bitten a few months ago and she's fine. She has some loyal friends and I'm sure your family will stick by you."

The man shook his head and let out a deep sigh. "My brother, My wife's sister and her brother-in-law were in antinus-Lupus. My wife has already left me and she took my baby daughter with her." he then turned to Ash. "Your friend didn't mention anything about your family, how were they about this?"

Ash shrugged. "My mother died the same night as I was turned. My father's dying, but my brother loves me. It doesn't matter what I am."

"I'm sorry about your parents." he sighed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THAT'S THE GENERAL IDEA?" Mrs Weasley shrieked from the other side of the room, causing Remus and Ash to turn around to see what was occurring.

Ginny ran up to Ash, quickly grabbing her hand, "We're getting tea, come on!"

"Bye Remus, Mr Alexander, good luck!" she cried, as she was pulled from the room.

"Typical Dad," said Ginny, shaking her head as they set off up the corridor. "Stitches... I ask you..."

"Well, you know, they do work well on non-magical wounds," said Hermione. "I suppose something in that snake's venom dissolves them or something. I wonder where the tearoom is."

"Fifth floor," said Harry.

They climbed through a few hallways and numerous staircases, Ash thought about the man, about how much his wife must hate werewolves- and what the hell is 'antinus-Lupus'?

"What floor's this?" Ash asked eventually.

"I think it's the fifth," answered Hermione.

"Nah, it's the fourth," said Harry, "one more-"

Ash followed the others onto the landing and almost bumped into the others as they came to an abrupt halt.

"Blimey!" she heard Ron gasp.

"Oh, my goodness," said Hermione suddenly, sounding breathless. "Professor Lockhart."

"Who?" She went onto her tiptoes to see what they were all staring at. A man in a long lilac dressing gown stood before them. He had wavy blond hair and bright white teeth that made Ash wince.

"Well, hello there!" said the man. "I expect you'd like my autograph, would you?"

"Er - how are you, Professor?" said Ron, sounding guilty. Professor?

"I'm very well indeed, thank you!" said the man over excitedly, pulling peacock-feather quill from his pocket. "Now, how many autographs would you like? I can do joined-up writing now, you know!"

This guy was a Professor? Of what exactly? "What's going on?" Ash whispered to Hermione.

"That's Professor Lockhart." She whispered back. "He used to teach Defence against the dark arts before he managed to erase his own memory."

"Oh, poor guy." Ash muttered.

"Not really, he was trying to erase Harry and Ron's memories."

"Gilderoy, you naughty boy, where have you wandered off to?" A motherly-looking Healer, who wearing tinsel in her hair, walked into the corridor. "Oh, Gilderoy, you've got visitors! How lovely, and on Christmas Day, too! Do you know, he never gets visitors, poor lamb, and I can't think why, he's such a sweetie, aren't you?"

"We're doing autographs!" The ex-professor told the Healer happily. "They want loads of them, won't take no for an answer! I just hope we've got enough photographs!"

"Listen to him," said the Healer fondly taking Lockhart's arm. "He was rather well known a few years ago; we very much hope that this liking for giving autographs is a sign that his memory might be starting to come back. Will you step this way? He's in a closed ward, you know, he must have slipped out while I was bringing in the Christmas presents, the door's usually kept locked... not that he's dangerous! But," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "he's a bit of a danger to himself, bless him... doesn't know who he is, you see, wanders off and can't remember how to get back... it is nice of you to have come to see him."

"Er," said Ron, gesturing at the floor above, "actually, we were just- er-"

The Healer seemed not to hear Ron as she pointed her wand at the door of the Janus Thickey Ward. The door swung open and she led the way inside, keeping a firm grasp on Lockhart's arm until she had settled him into an armchair beside his bed.

They all followed the ex-professor and the medi-witch into the ward. Ash looked around as he gave the others autographs. There was a woman whose face was completely covered in fur and a very ill-looking wizard with slightly grey skin and a very distant look in his eyes. She looked further down the ward to two beds which were both hidden between curtains. There were two visitors; a woman with a green coat lined with fox fur, but most bizarre, she was wearing a large witch hat with a stuffed vulture perched on top, she had her back to Ash. To her left was a boy, taller than her, something familiar... he looked around and Ash realised that it was her best friend. She stared straight into the shocked eyes of Neville Longbottom. He cowered slightly and looked away quickly, as if trying to pretend that she wasn't there.

Ash looked back at Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny, making sure they weren't paying attention and then she walked quietly over to Neville.

"Nev?" she said quietly.

He looked at her with a mix of panic and embarrassment. "Oh... Ash... Hello. How's your dad?"

Ash raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "He's not good... Why are you here?" she asked.

"Um. See... well..."

Ash crossed her arms. "Neville...

"I see you got the necklace." he said, changing the subject. Ash looked down at the pendent hanging around her neck.

"Yes, it's beautiful, thank you-" Ash shook her head. "Hey! Stop changing the subject. Why are you here? Are you visiting someone? Is that your mum?" she asked, gesturing to the lady who still had her back to them

The woman turned around and Ash saw that she was far too old to be Neville's mother. She looked at Ash with surprise.

"A friend of yours, Neville?" she asked. His blush went to a sort of dark purple. She then spotted her scars. The old lady smiled warmly. "You must be Asteria Knight. Neville talks about you a lot."

Ash smiled. Neville, if even possible, blushed deeper.

"Hello." she said, shaking the lady's hand.

"I'm Neville's Grandmother. Did I hear you ask Neville whether I was his mother?" she asked.

"Um. Yes, I'm sorry... I've never met his parents so..."

"Of course you wouldn't have." said the old witch in confusion.

Ash looked at Neville, he just looked at his feet. His Grandmother stared at him.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." said Ash.

"Neville. Have you not told her about your parents?" she asked sharply.

Neville took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling instead.

"Neville! Hi!" called Ron. The others had finally noticed Neville.

"More friends, dear?" asked his grandmother. Neville looked like he would like nothing better than to run away.

"Ah, yes." said Mrs Longbottom, walking towards Harry holding out her hand. "Yes, yes, I know who you are of course, Neville speaks most highly of you."

"Er... Thanks." said Harry, shaking her hand. The dark blush returned to Neville's cheeks.

"And you too are clearly Weasley's," continued Mrs Longbottom, shaking Ginny and Ron's hands in turn. "Yes, I know your parents- not well of course- but fine people, fine people... And you must be Hermione Granger."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and looked rather startled, but shook her hand and said hello politely.

"Yes, Neville's told me all about you. Helped him out of a few sticky spots, haven't you? He's a good boy, but he hasn't got his father's talents, I'm afraid to say..." she jerked her head towards the end of the ward, where Ash had seen them previously standing.

"You're here to visit your dad?" asked Ash quietly. Neville refused to look at her. The others looked just as confused as Ash was. Neville's Grandmother must have noticed this because she looked at him sternly.

"You haven't told any of your friends about your parents?" she asked sharply.

Neville shook his head, taking more deep breaths. Ash slipped her hand in his, she didn't know why, it just felt like the right thing to do. Neville looked at her for a moment in shock, and then looked back at the ceiling.

"Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of!" said Mrs Longbottom angrily. "You should be proud, Neville, proud! They didn't give their health and sanity so their only son would be ashamed of them."

Sanity? Neville's hand tightened around hers.

"I'm not ashamed." he said, so quietly that it was almost a whisper.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it." Mrs Longbottom said hotly. "My son and his wife were tortured into insanity by you-know-who's followers."

The world around Ash seemed to freeze. Neville's parents, completely mad... Oh Neville! That was why he'd got so angry about Malfoy. She felt so guilty for letting him apologise, he had nothing to apologise for. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Neville." she said quietly from his side. "That was why you attacked Malfoy in the corridor." he nodded, now staring at his feet.

She rested her head on his shoulder and he tensed immediately, then relaxed slightly.

"Yes, Alice dear, what is it?"

A frail woman who looked twice the age she actually was, shuffled up to her son, holding out her hand.

"Yes, Neville take whatever it is..."

Neville held out his hand and his mother dropped a sweet wrapper into it. Ash felt a new wave of tears approaching.

"Thanks mum." he whispered.

His mother smiled. She looked from him too Ash. She stared at her with her head tilted to the side. Ash looked at Neville, he just stared looked at his mum. The woman stepped closer to Ash, then stopped and sniffed her. Ash froze in shock, if Neville was surprised, he didn't show it.

Suddenly, his mother smiled a distant, weak smile. She then turned and toddled off from the way she came.

"Well," sighed Neville's Grandmother. "We better be getting back. Very nice to meet you all," she said putting on her gloves. "Neville, put the wrapper in the bin, she must have given you enough of them to paper your room by now..."

Neville slipped his hand out of hers and discreetly put the wrapper into his pocket.

"See you at school." Ash said quietly.

He nodded and followed his grandmother from the ward.

"I never knew." said Hermione tearfully once the door had shut behind them.

"Me neither." Ash said, barely louder than a whisper.

"I did." admitted Harry glumly. "Dumbledore mentioned it last year."

Ash rounded on him angrily. "You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me!"

Harry took a step back in surprise. "It wasn't my secret to tell, Ash." he said calmly.

Large tears brimmed in her eyes. "I was angry with him for no reason! And you didn't even have the decency to tell me then!"

That was when Harry got angry. "It wouldn't have been fair to him!"

"He's my best-friend!"

"Don't pretend that you haven't got any secrets! You haven't told him that you're a werewolf!" he cried.

The Healer dropped her tray of medicine in shock. She walked over the Ash cautiously.

"Excuse me." she said harshly. "I won't tolerate half-breeds in my ward."

Ash's tears started to flow freely. She glared at Harry then ran from the ward. She ran down the halls, not really sure where she was going, as long as she got out of there.

"Omph!" Ash collided with someone and was knocked to her feet. She whiped her eyes and looked up. Remus was standing there with a look of shock on his face.

"Ash?" he pulled her up. "What's wrong?"

Ash wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "I'm Fine, I was just going to see dad."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Charging down the corridor, crying? Going the wrong way?"

Ash shrugged. "Come on, let's go see your father." said Remus.

Max was sitting by his father's side, fast asleep. Ash sighed and knelt by her father's other side. She took his hand, it was as cold as ice. Suddenly his eyes flickered open.

"A- A- Asteria." he moaned, barely louder than a whisper.

"Dad?" she whispered, as Remus went off to get the Ward's Healer, Jenny.

"Not... time..." he muttered.

"What do you mean? Not enough time?" Ash asked, panicked.

He raised a quivering finger at the glowing crescent-moon pendent that hug from around her neck. "an... ant.. antinus... lupus. D-D- Demetrius... Alexander."

He started violently choking.

"Dad! Dad!" she cried, as the medi-witch ran over. Max woke with a start.

"What's going on?" he cried

Then there was nothing. His arm fell to his side and his eyes stared lifelessly at the ceiling.

"Dad." whispered Ash.

"Dad!" cried Max, jumping up. He started shaking his father's arm. "DAD! DAD! NO! DAD!"

"Max." said Lupin, trying to stop him from shaking the man.

"No!" cried Max, angry tears flowing from his eyes. "NO!"

"Young man." said Jenny. "I know this is hard, but please try to control-"

"NO!" Max roared. "Save him! Save him! Are you a healer or not?!"

"There is nothing we can do. He's gone-"

Max had had enough and he charged from the ward. Without a second thought, Ash charged after him, ignoring Remus's calls.

She ran through random corridors, past hundreds of healers, who were trying to stop her. She tried to hear his footsteps, but in the end, she lost him. She looked around and saw that she was outside the Dai Llewellyn Ward. Demetrius Alexander... the name his father had uttered... Who is he? Is he related to the new werewolf in that very ward? She pushed open the door and marched over to Quintus Alexander's bed, ignoring the argument going on between Mrs Weasley and the young healer.

"Asteria?" he greeted suspiciously.

"Mr Alexander, Do you know anyone called Demetrius?"

"He's my brother." he sighed.

"The one who's in this 'antinus-lupus' thing?" she asked curiously.

"Unfortunately."

Ash nodded, thinking hard for a second. "My father just died."

"I'm sorry." he said sincerely. "I don't mean to sound insensitive... but why are we having this conversation?"

"Sorry, I'll get to the point," she mumbled. "His name was the last thing my father said."

The man scratched his chin, thinking. "I can't think of any explanation for that."

"What's antinus-lupus?" she asked.

"No." said Quintus Alexander harshly, shaking his head. "I'm not talking about it. Ask your Lupin friend. Now, if that's all, please leave me in peace."

"I'm sorry for disturbing you." she said, turning to leave.


	24. Chapter 24

**Watched**

_Chapter 24_

_Disclamer: I do not own Harry potter_

* * *

"Sirius?"

"CRAP!" he cried, accidently slamming his head on the inside of the kitchen cupboard. "Ash? Why do I get a sense of Déjà vu?"

"Yeah, Sorry." Ash grinned sheepishly. "But I do have a question."

"Fire away." he said, pulling out a couple of glasses from the cupboard.

"What's antinus-lupus?"

Sirius dropped the glasses on the counter. "What an earth made you ask a question like that- and this time I want an answer."

Ash sighed. "This man was in the same ward as Mr Weasley. He's a werewolf too. He thought me and Remus were from antinus-lupus. Then Remus got angry, but he didn't seem angry at the man, more insulted. It was like he really, really hated the antinus-lupus thing."

"And he has a right too." said Sirius darkly. "Why are you so interested?"

"The last thing... my dad said before he died, was the name of that man's brother, Demetrius Alexander, who I know was a member of antinus-lupus."

Sirius scratched his brow. "Alexander is a pure blood family... not as old or as wealthy as the Blacks... I think I had a second cousin or something that married one of them..."

"And antinus-lupus?" pressed Ash.

"Good Merlin you're persistent." Sirius sighed. "Alright. Antinus-lupus was an organisation which was closed down by the ministry after the war. Basically, they were a group of werewolf hunters." Ash paled, but Sirius continued. "Their identities were secret, they had code names. They were the most brutal and vile people I can think of, in some ways worse than Death Eaters. Every year or however long it takes, the members would get an assignment. A new werewolf to hunt down. They would bump into them in the street, or get a job where they worked, hoping to gain their trust. There was one woman, she had the code name 'Bloodlust', actually she got sent to Azkaban a few weeks after me. She would hunt her assignments down, seducing them and eventually getting them to fall in love with her. Then she'd kill them." He shuddered. "Messed up people if you ask me... There were actually a few squibs in the group and they're the most messed up people. They were always trying to gain the respect and love from their pure blood families."

They stood in silence for a few moments, thinking. "Why did my father need to tell me that? And why's Demetrius Alexander so important?" she wondered aloud.

"Come on, Ash, let's go join the festivities. Maybe we'll find some answers at your mother's house tomorrow."

Ash smiled, and then raised an eyebrow. "We? You're coming?"

"Of course!" announced Sirius proudly. "Of course we'll have to leave early... and I'll have to be padfoot..."

* * *

Ash got up at early on Boxing Day and silently got dressed in her warmest clothes. She stepped silently down the stairs and into the kitchen, to see Remus and Sirius sitting at the table with big cups of coffee. Well, in Sirius' case, laying at the table.

"Oh, Ash." said Remus, standing up and chucking her a piece of toast. "Let's go."

Sirius slowly got up, walking sluggishly towards the door. "I'm tired..." he moaned, before transforming into Padfoot.

* * *

It was noon when they finally arrived in the village. The three stood at the front door of what was Ash's old home for almost fifteen years. She stared up at it with longing eyes, if only her mother was inside, waiting for her. The huge black dog whined impatiently.

"All right." sighed Ash, "Let's-"

"Asteria!" A small woman, laden with bags hurried up to them. "Where have you been, darling? Where has your mother been? And who is this... Wait a minute, weren't you the one asking questions about Matilda?" she added looking at Remus' slightly shabby clothes.

"Yes," started Remus, but was interrupted by Ash.

"Hello Gemma," sighed Ash. "This is my... err... Uncle and his dog. I've been living with my father."

"Oh." she said, looking Remus up and down. "Where is your good for nothing father then?"

"He's dead." Ash replied cooly.

"Oh." Gemma repeated. "I'm sorry..." she didn't sound it. "Where's your mother then?"

"She's dead."

This time, Gemma did seem sorry. She gasped, holding her hand to cover her mouth. Tears started to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry." she squealed, bustling away down the road.

"Come on. Let's get inside before we're interrupted again." said Remus, whipping out his wand.

"Wait," said Ash, turning the door handle. The door swung open. "Unlocked." she muttered.

Padfoot bounded into the house and transformed back into Sirius. "Let's get digging." he cried, charging up the stairs like an excited five year-old.

Remus shook his head. "I suppose that's what you get from being cooped up for fourteen years."

Ash slowly walked up stairs, everything seemed so... ordinary. All the pictures were still in place. The pictures of herself when she was growing up, with some featuring her mother. They looked so happy. She walked out onto the landing, with still more pictures hanging on the wall. She stopped at the door with a red sign which read: Ash's room. Please knock.

She slowly pushed open the door. It was exactly as she remembered, messy. Random school books and homework assignments were scattered around the floor and her superhero posters were peeling off the walls. There was a thin layer of dust over her desk and her bed side table, which she carefully brushed off with her finger tips. She slowly sat down on her bed, which was still unmade and immediately had to jump back up to her feet. She had sat down on her little teddy that she'd had since she had been born. Her mum had knitted it. She felt tears start to form in her eyes, but quickly brushed them away when she heard Sirius call from the hallway.

"Oi, Ash. What's up here?" Ash walked out of her room to see Sirius staring up at the loft hatch.

"It's the attic." she replied.

"What's in there?" asked Remus.

Ash shrugged. "I dunno, Christmas decorations and stuff I suppose..."

"How can you not know?" asked Sirius. "You lived here didn't you?"

"Well, yeah..." said Ash, scratching her ear in thought. "I was never allowed up there."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "And you've never tried to go up there?"

"No," she replied. "I hated getting in trouble with my mum."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Swot," In a flash, he whipped Remus' wand out his pocket and waved it at the latch, causing it to open and the ladder to swing out. "After you."

Ash took a deep breath and slowly climbed up the forbidden staircase. She fumbled around to find the light switch. In the end she found it and switched in on. It was a tiny space, full of cardboard boxes. The two werewolves and animagus searched through the boxes. All they found were Christmas decorations and her mother's old high school stuff.

"Nothing." sighed Sirius disappointedly. "I spent two and a half hours, as a dog, on the knight bus."

"I really thought we'd find something about how she died, or Demetrius or even what antinus-lupus has to- Arg!"

The pendent started to glow brighter than before, it started buzzing and flying around her neck.

"Asteria," said Remus sharply. "What is that?"

Ash was too busy trying to get it off her neck to pay attention. When she was finally successful, it flew into the right wall. It bashed against it a few times and then disappeared from sight.

"What was that, Asteria?" asked Remus dangerously.

"From the department of mysteries..." she muttered, walking towards the wall.

"The department of mysteries!" cried Remus with disbelieve.

"So that's the thing your father stole," said Sirius "I understand your questions know."

"You answered questions about the department!" Ash heard Remus cry, but she wasn't paying attention, she was standing staring at the wall. She slowly reached out her hand and it slipped through the wall as if it was made of water.

Remus finally turned away from his argument with Sirius and realised what she was doing. "Asteria! Don't you dare! That could be some very dark magic."

She came here to find everything out. Not to be a coward. Ash slowly stepped through the wall and immediately felt like she had walked into an ice cold shower. She heard Sirius and Remus yell out, but she had already gone.

Ash found herself in a large, warm room, with several arm chairs placed in a large circle around a table stacked full of papers. Four of the eight chairs were covered in dust. Covering all of the walls were millions of pictures, upon closer inspection, a majority of them had a large silver cross through the middle. They were all pictures of people, all moving and looking fairly miserable. Ash's heart started to beat faster and faster.

"Ash!" cried Sirius, running through the wall.

"Asteria! What do you think you're doing?" shouted Remus angrily, charging through the wall as well.

"Remus." she gasped. "I think this is some sort of hit list."

He stared at her, then at the wall. He paled. "Where are we?"

"Guys." said Sirius, voice a higher pitch than usual. "You might want to have a look at this."

The two werewolves turned and walked towards the emptiest wall. There were seven pictures, none of them with silver crosses. Sirius raised a shaky finger.

"Moony. That's you." Three of the pictures feature none other than Remus Lupin. One was him when he was only seventeen, larking around with a man that looked a lot like Harry. A man who Ash assumed was James Potter. The next was the Remus she recognised, he was standing in Diagon alley with a Flourish and Blotts shopping bag, looking up and down the road. Finally, there was a slightly younger Remus, probably taken about three of for years before, standing next to a blond haired young woman who had a hand laid on his chest. She looked a lot like... "Mum!"

She tore the picture quickly from the wall. "Remus!" Ash cried. "How do you know my mother?!"

"I... Er... We were friends." said Remus, looking awkward.

"Looks a bit more than friends!" she accused angrily.

"I was in love with her, Ash!" he admitted angrily, glaring at Sirius when he wolf-whistled. He stared at the picture longingly and sighed. "That picture was taken just before I was offered work at Hogwarts. I never saw her again."

Ash stared at him. "I'm... er... sorry... I suppose... If it helps you would have been a great step-father."

"It doesn't, but thank you."

She flipped over the picture; there was a note on the back.

_Red-Hood has found her 10th assignment._

Ash was almost sick. "Sirius, didn't you say that the members of antinus-lupus had code names?"

"Yes." Ash shut her eyes. She really didn't want that answer. She sank to the floor, passing the picture to Lupin and held her head in her hands. No. Her mum was a caring person. Her mum wouldn't murder werewolves. Her mum was a muggle! How could her mother be a hunter?! It's a little different from working in a dress shop! Would she be horrified by what her daughter had become?

"I feel so stupid!" roared Remus. "I loved her! And she was just going to kill me?! I loved her... and I still do..." Remus slowly sat down and held his head in his hands.

"So this is you before the scars." said Sirius, holding one of the papers from the table by the armchairs. Ash snatched it from him. A unanimated picture of herself, from two years ago, was staring back at her. It was stapled to another page with a few scribbled notes. What they read horrified her.

_25/12/95. _

_Find Little Red to take her mother's place. Her current where abouts are unknown. Suspected to be attending Hogwarts. Her stepfather died at St. Mungo's today. Demon reports that her amulet is missing from the department._

This time, Ash was sick and Remus, who was reading over her shoulder, paled once more.

"We've got to get out of here." he muttered. Ash nodded in agreement and slipped the paper into her pocket.

* * *

"AND WERE YOU THREE ALL DAY?" Mrs Weasley screeched as they snuck into the house. Sirius transformed back into his human form.

"We did what we needed to do." he said.

"And what was that exactly?" demanded Mrs Weasley.

"I needed to know about my mother." said Ash quietly.

Her eyes softened slightly, but she was still furious. "It was very irresponsible. Especially taking the man who is meant to be in jail with you! Imagine what Dumbledore will say-!"

Mrs Weasley ranted for the next few minutes, causing them to gain an audience of the other housemates.

Mrs Weasley sighed. "Dinner will be a few mintues."

Ash nodded, "Thank you." she muttered and then ran up the stair to her bedroom, past her friends.

She threw herself down on her bed. What the hell was going on with her life?

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" cried Ginny as she, Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed into the room.

"I was trying finding to find out what my father meant when he died." Ash sighed, holding her head in her hands. "And know I wish I hadn't." She slowly pulled the paper on her from her pocket.

Hermione took it from her. "This is... you? 'Find little red'?" she read out. "To take her mother's place."

"What the Bloody Hell has your mother got you into?" wondered Ron, reading the report over Hermione's shoulder.

"Greyback," Ash started slowly, realising something for the first time. "I don't think he was sent by Voldemort to find me."

"And what do they mean by 'stepfather'?" asked Harry, reading the report as well.

"I don't know what they mean, but these people know something about me that I don't."

"And who exactly are these people?" asked Ginny, but she seemed like she really didn't want the answer.

"Antinus-Lupus." Ash sighed, barely louder than a whisper. "Werewolf hunters."

* * *

A/N: Please review!


	25. Chapter 25

**Watched**

_Chapter 25_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

"I'm sorry for your loss." said another man and his wife that Ash had never met. She was sick of it. She never knew what to reply.

"Thank you, Mr Watson, Mrs Watson." said Max, who had been standing by her side the whole day. The man nodded, the woman looked at the siblings with pity and they walked off. "He worked with dad." Max told her.

Ash nodded, knowing that she would forget the man within the next few minutes. She looked around the hall; it was filled with Order members and her father's old workmates, all here to pay their respects to him. Her father was dead. It was finally sinking in. She sat down and held her head in her hands. She had spent half the time calling him William and refusing to treat him like a father. After her visit to the Antinus-Lupus headquarters, she began to realise how much he had lied to her, but strangely, she didn't mind. She realised that it was all to protect her. When he told her if she got expelled that he wouldn't look after her, was he being spiteful or was he trying to protect her from the werewolf hunters? What about her mother's death? He refused to tell Ash or Remus about her funeral or how she died. What if her death was too horrific to be shared? Was the deed done by one of her assignments? The very thought made Ash feel sick and she was bizarrely grateful to her deceased father, she would prefer not to know.

Max drew up a chair next to her and pulled her into a hug. His body shuddered against her and Ash looked up to see he had his eyes squeezed shut, he was trying not to cry. She hugged him back, letting a few tears escape.

"I'm meant to be the strong one." said Max shakily, trying to force a smile. "I'm the older brother."

"I'm used to this sort of thing." said Ash gently. "He was everything to you."

Max rested his head on top of hers. "You're everything to me now."

"You too, Maxie, you too."

"If I may intrude for a moment." Ash and her brother looked up to see an old man who neither of them recognised. "I'm Mr Rigauld and I have your father's Will. Shall we go somewhere private?"

Max nodded and stood up and along with Ash followed into a spare room. They sat down at the table and Mr Rigauld opened the large envelope.

"Let's get started, shall we?" he cleared his throat and started to read. "The Last Will and Testament of William Leonard Knight. To Maxwell William Knight, my dear son, I leave our house and all my possessions. I wish for my savings to be split between my son and my step-daughter, Asteria Florence." The man placed the will back into the envelope. "That was one of the shortest wills I have ever read. He had no other relatives, I assume?"

Max slowly shook his head and exchanged glances with Ash. "'My step-daughter daughter'?" muttered Ash in confusion. "Not 'my daughter'?"

The old man shook his head and pulled a pouch out of his robes. He opened it and pulled out two keys. He passed them to Max. "Your Gringotts key and your house key." he said, standing up. "I'll leave you to sort things out and I wish you luck." Mr Rigauld left the room.

The siblings sat in silence for a few minutes, neither sure what to say. "That's what the Antinus-Lupus report said as well." said Ash finally. "I thought they were just trying to mess with me. I thought William or Mum would have at least told me."

"We need to find out who your father is, if it really isn't my dad." said Max determinately.

"And how exactly how we going to do that?" asked Ash with a sigh.

Max thought for a second, then sighed. "I don't know. I just don't know."

* * *

"Wotcha Ash, ready for school?" asked Tonks merrily as Ash walked into the kitchen.

She shrugged. It had been a few weeks since the visit to her old house, and a week since the last full moon and two days since her father's funeral. "I'm ok." she replied with a forced smile, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Ash, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Sirius, sticking his head around the kitchen door. Ash nodded and followed him from the room.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I've been thinking and realised that you have nowhere to go after you come back from Hogwarts..." he said. Ash listened intently, wondering where this was going. "Would you like to live here? With me, Harry and Remus? Max can come too if he wants but considering his age I would have thought he'd want an apartment or something, because he just put his dad's house on the market-"

Ash's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Whoa, Whoa," said Sirius, taking a nervous step back. "If you don't want-"

Ash cut him off by hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Sirius." She let go to see his beaming face. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," he grinned. "You and Harry will be brother and sister, I'll be the fun Dad and Remus will be the genius overprotective mother... then Tonks can be the funky, cool aunt..." Sirius grinned goofily, lost in his own fantasy.

Ash grinned. "Sure."

"Oi, Moony!" he shouted out suddenly, barging into the kitchen. "You're going to be a mother!" The look on Remus' face was priceless.

* * *

"You'll be safe once you're in the grounds," said Tonks, helping Ash pull her trunk off the Knight bus. "Have a good term, Ok?"

"Look after yourselves," said Remus. "Asteria, stay out of trouble." He lowered his voice. "Make sure you are never alone in Hogsmeade. Antinus-Lupus members will be watching you."

She nodded and grinned. "Thanks for everything, Mum." she called, attracting bemused looks from the others.

Remus rolled his eyes in amused annoyance. "Just go, Ash."

"Goodbye." called Tonks brightly as the eight of them struggled up the slippery drive towards the castle, dragging their trunks behind them.

* * *

Ash spent the next day feeling anxious, waiting until the evening. She had thought about what Harry had said at St Mungo's. As much as Ash didn't want to admit it, she realised that he was right, she had to tell Neville. She started to walk up to Neville in the common room after lessons, when someone grabbed her wrist, pulling her to the side of the room.

"Evening, Knight."

Ash pulled her wrist from the older boy's grasp. "What do you want, Kirke?" she snarled.

"Manners, Knight." he smirked. "You left so suddenly and you never got to give me the money."

Ash glared at him with repulsion. Then slowly pulled the galleons from her pocket and pushed it into his hand.

"Thank you." he smirked, walking away. "See you tomorrow at practice, love."

She watched him go with disgust, and then finally walked over to Neville.

"Neville," she said, walking up to him in the. "Can I talk to you?"

He stood up slowly. "What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Come on." she said, leading him from the crowded room. They walked in silence, until they ducked into a deserted secret passage way. Ash saw down and Neville cautiously sat opposite her.

"Neville. I think that... I need too... I need to tell you something." she sighed. "I don't go and see my mum every month. She's dead, you know that already. I wasn't attacked by a Manticore... I was attacked by a werewolf."

Neville stared at her, eyes widening slightly. Ash half expected him to jump up and run, to never talk to her again. But he didn't.

"I'm a werewolf, Neville." Ash confessed. "And if you never want to talk to me again-"

"I don't care."

Ash stared up at him. "What?"

"I don't care." Neville said firmly.

"But you didn't even think-"

"I didn't need to think about it," he said. "I always knew there was something weird about you." he added with a grin. He then frowned with a disappointed look on his face. "I just wish you'd told me earlier... but I understand why you didn't."

Ash smiled. "I need to tell you something else as well..." She told him about William's death and about what was hidden in her mother's attic. She also told him how she didn't know who her father really was. But she did leave out the bit about Sirius and the Order.

"... So you're mother was a werewolf hunter and they want you to be one too?"

Ash slowly nodded.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know." replied Ash quietly. "Hope that they don't find me, or worse, find out that I'm a werewolf.

* * *

Ash went down for breakfast with Hermione as usual. She sat with Neville, who was acting the same as usual, well, until the post arrived. A newspaper dropped onto Neville's plate and a small package landed on hers. She fumbled with it, trying to untie the tightly knotted string. Neville made a weird noise between a gasp and a whimper and she stopped fiddling with the package to look at the newspaper. She gasped as she read the title:

**_MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN_**

**_MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS 'RALLYING POINT'_**

**_FOR OLD DEATH EATERS_**

She looked at Neville, who was staring down at the picture of a witch. She had long, dark hair that was unkempt and dirty. She glared up at them through heavily lidded eyes. Even though in this picture she was in Azkaban, she looked strangely satisfied and arrogant.

**_Bellatrix Lestrange, convicted of the torture and permanent incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom._**

"Neville? Are you alright?" asked Ash, even though she knew he wasn't. He was pale and sickly looking. He slowly nodded then closed the paper.

"You can read it if you want." he said quietly, passing her the paper.

_The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban. Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals._

_'We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in the same position we were two and a half years ago when the murderer Sirius Black escaped,' said Fudge last night. 'Nor do we think the two breakouts are unrelated. An escape of this magnitude suggests outside help, and we must remember that Black, as the first person ever to break out of Azkaban, would be ideally placed to help others follow in his footsteps. We think it likely that these individuals, who include Black's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, have rallied around Black as their leader. We are, however, doing all we can to round up the criminals, and we beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached.'_

Ash, who knew Sirius was perfectly innocent, scowled at the paper, and then went back to trying to open the package. In the end, she picked up her knife and cut the sting. The brown paper fell apart, revealing a long silver chain with a crescent moon. On the chain was a small label which said her name. Her heart started to beat faster and her skin turned white. She pulled the necklace from the paper and held it in front of her face. It was still glowling. How could she be so stupid! She left it there! She left it in the headquarters of their organisation!

"Is that the thing from the department of mysteries?" asked Neville in a whisper.

Ash nodded. Her voice had deserted her.

"What does it mean?"

"They know where I am." She whispered hoarsely.

* * *

Ash woke up on Saturday, a month later, to the sound of Fay, Parvati and Lavender screaming in delight. Ash sat bolt upright in bed. "What the hell is going on?"

"They're like this every year." Hermione grumbled groggily.

"It's Valentine's day!" squealed Lavender.

"Which dress should I wear for my date with Andrew!?" squeaked Fay, waving two, rather short dresses around. She would definitely catch a cold if she wore either of them. Ash caught Hermione's eye and they smirked. They got ready quickly, trying to get away from the over excited girls as quickly as possible. Ash met Neville at the portrait door and, while dodging the twins attempt to shoot them with little pink arrows, went downstairs for breakfast.

"You know," said Neville, as they walked down the path to Hogsmeade. "This is the first time we'll be able to speak freely since that stupid education decree."

"I know," replied Ash. "I bet all the teachers are going to be in the village today."

Neville nodded.

"Are you ok, by the way?" asked Ash, looking up at him. Neville had changed since he found out that his parent's torturer had escaped from prison. He was quieter and more determined. He looked exhausted, they'd had DA last night and Neville was definitely the one working the hardest.

"I'm ok." he said with a smile. He then stopped walking and timidly took her hand. "Ash, I have to tell you something."

Ash nodded encouragingly.

"I- I- I..." he started stuttering nervously. "W-would you like to-"

"Hey, Ash, Neville!" called Seamus, running over to them. Neville immediately dropped Ash's hand and blushed, she swore she saw Dean roll his eyes. "What you up too?"

"Just going for a wonder really." said Ash with a smile. "You want to join us?"

"Sure." said Seamus, as Dean said, "No, thanks."

"We can't," continued Dean. "We've got girls to meet."

"Huh? Since when?"

"Come on or we're going to be late!" said Dean suddenly.

"Ok," said Seamus with an eyebrow raised. "Bye guys."

They started walking away when Dean looked around and winked at Neville.

"What was that about?" asked Ash bemusedly. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Err..." started Neville, looking flustered. "Nothing, come on."

Ash raised an eyebrow and then to follow him. They walked in silence for a few minutes, before Ash reached out and took his hand. He looked at her in surprise then smiled, seeming to grow more confident. The high street was full of students and teachers alike, but even though it was busy, she couldn't help the feeling that she was being watched. The amulet started to tremble and glow brighter. She immediately stopped walking, causing Neville to stop with her.

"What's up?" he asked.

Ash pulled the lion pendent and the amulet out from under her jumper. Neville grinned stupidly when he saw the present from him, but then frowned when he saw the amulet.

"Why are you still wearing that?" he asked incredulously. "You don't know what it does and a bunch of psychos sent it to you!"

"I didn't want anyone to find it." she replied. "It's trembling." Ash looked at and down the street. Then she saw someone standing in a dark alley and even though his features were hidden by the darkness, she could tell he was staring at her. "Neville," she hissed. "That man, in the alley, he's staring." He immediately tried to look round but she caught his arm. "Don't look." She told him.

"I don't like this," he said. "Do you think he's a werewolf hunter."

She glanced at the man and she notice there was something illuminating around his face. A crescent-shaped amulet was glowing brightly around his neck. "He's got an amulet too." she muttered.

"We're going back to the castle." said Neville firmly, taking her hand.

"No," said Ash. "We'd be walking back on our own, we'd be giving them a perfect chance to take me and hurt you. We need to go somewhere busy."

"Three Broomsticks?" he suggested.

Ash nodded in agreement.

* * *

They sat down in the busy pub with a Butterbeer each and a plate on chips to share. Neville was unsettled; he kept looking over his shoulder and looking anxiously around the room.

"Nev, Relax." Ash told him, although she was having a hard time relaxing herself. Her amulet was still trembling.

"I think you should get rid of that thing." Neville said, nodding towards the amulet.

Ash thought for a minute. "I don't. I would have never noticed that man if I wasn't wearing it."

"I still don't understand why they want you. Surely they know what you are."

Ash thought for a second. "The way these people killed the werewolves was by gaining their trust. Having a werewolf on their demented team could be an advantage."

"How could they possibly think you would want that?"

"I suppose they think I'm like my mum, but I've grown up thinking she worked in a dress shop, so..." she trailed off with a sad smile.

* * *

They wandered around Hogsmeade for a while, until large crowds started to wonder back to the castle and Neville and Ash started to go back as well.

"Well, that was an interesting day." said Ash, sitting down for dinner next to Harry.

"That it was." agreed Neville, also taking a seat.

"How was your date with Cho?" Ash asked Harry.

He groaned. "Don't remind me."

"We were just talking about Harry doing an interview for the Quibbler about the return of Voldemort." said Hermione.

"An interview?" asked Ash, sounding impressed.

"Can't wait to see what Umbridge thinks of you going public," said Dean, sounding awestruck.

"It's the right thing to do, Harry," said Neville. He was rather pale, but went on in a low voice, "It must have been... tough... talking about it... was it?"

"Yeah," mumbled Harry, "but people have got to know what Voldemort's capable of, haven't they."

"That's right," said Neville, nodding, "and his Death Eaters, too... people should know..."

Ash looked sadly at him, catching his eye and he shot her a small smile.

Ron stood up. "Come on, Ash, We have Quidditch practice. Match next week."

"Erg." she moaned, standing up. "I hate exercise."

* * *

A/N: I'm really excited about the next chapter... *Weird fan girl squeal*... Please review to let me know how I'm doing! x


	26. Chapter 26

**Watched**

_Chapter 26_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... but I do own the Antinus-Lupus organisation._

_A/N: I'm so excited about this chapter! I really need feedback on it... Let me know if you liked the way things worked out._

* * *

"Alright everyone." shouted Angelina, attracting the attention of the nervous team. "We need to go out there and do the best we can. The best we can do is to win!"

"No pressure." muttered Ginny. Ash smiled weakly.

"Come on, let's get out there." Angelina called. The team trailed out onto the pitch, receiving jeers and heckling from the Slytherins, but cheers from the Gryffindors. The Captains shook hands, Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the players flew into the air.

Ash spent her time mainly protecting Ginny from the various bludgers being sent her way. She managed to confuse the Hufflepuff chasers a few times, causing them to drop the quaffle. When she started to listen to the commentary, this is what she heard:

"And Kirke has fallen off his broom, once again." said Lee in a bored voice. "Smith scores 10 points for Hufflepuff, making the score two hundred and thirty, ninety to Hufflepuff."

Ash groaned. They were losing so badly, she hoped Ginny would catch the snitch soon. She had never realised how competitive she was.

"Wait!" yelled Lee excitedly. "Ginny Weasley, I think she's seen the golden snitch!"

Ash sped into action; she bashed the nearest bludger towards the Hufflepuff seeker, causing him to swerve round to avoid it.

"Nice hit from Knight! Going back to Weasley... she's almost there... GINNY WEASLEY HAD CAUGHT THE SNITCH! Making the score 230-240! By some miracle, GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

The Gryffindor side erupted with cheers and applause. Ash flew down, landing next to Ginny, who was holding the snitch up in the air and soaking in the applause with a triumphant grin on her face.

"Well done, Ginny." said Ash with a grin.

"You too, Ash, If you hadn't knocked the Hufflepuff chasers around a bit they would have scored a lot more points." Ginny told her, as they walked back into the changing rooms. She frowned suddenly. "You know... I thought that you'd killed Smith... so did everyone else."

Ash shrugged carelessly, remembering when she knocked Zacharias Smith off his broom. "He'll be fine." she said, chucking her bat in her kit bag. "He was only a few feet above the ground and Madam Pomfrey will fix his leg in a second.

"The team would be better without me-"

"For Merlin's shake, Ron, I'm not letting you leave the team." cried Angelina, as she and the Keeper trudged into the changing rooms.

"Ron! You can be great!" Ash told him, pulling off her boots. "Just stop trying to give up!"

"Ash is right," agreed Katie. "We all know you've got in you."

After taking a shower and changing, Ash started walking back to the castle on her own, leaving Katie and Alicia behind in the changing room. Suddenly, her amulet started vibrating. She looked around suspiciously and then spotted a lone figure standing by the black lake, staring over at the Quidditch pitch. A man who was certainly not a member of staff. Her hand tightened around her wand as he slowly turned to stare at her. Ash had had enough.

She started speed walking towards him. The closer she got, the brighter her amulet got. The same thing happened to his. She could finally see his face clearly; He was a tall, well built man with dirty blond hair. His clothes were smart and probably very expensive, they reminded her a lot of the clothes Sirius wore. He had light stubble and piercing pale blue eyes.

"Hello, Little Red." he said with a smile. He had a smooth, smart voice. "You are a lot bigger than I remember you."

"Who are you?" demanded Ash.

The man laughed. "If only you knew."

"That's why I asked."

"You've got spunk kid," he said, stroking his stubble. "My friends call me 'The Wood Cutter'."

"Imaginative." she muttered. "And by friends, I assume you mean Antinus-Lupus."

He laughed again. It was getting annoying. "You're a smart kid."

"I'm not a kid, I don't need to be smart," said Ash, folding his arms. "I'm just not stupid."

"Touché."

Ash glared at him. "What do sane people call you?"

The man threw his head back and laughed once more. "We are perfectly sane, more sane than most. Your mother wasn't insane and your father certainly isn't insane."

"You know who my father is?" asked Ash, anger beginning to be replaced with curiosity.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Stop messing with me!" she roared furiously. "Are you trying to tell me that my father was... is... a werewolf hunter do?"

"Smart kid, smart kid." he said, a smirk playing across his lips.

There were so many questions she wanted to ask, whether she would get a straight answer was another matter. "Who's Demetrius Alexander?" she asked, getting more irritated by the second.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes I would, that's why I asked." snarled Ash.

"Hmm..." he said. "You're looking at him."

"You're Demetrius Alexander? The one who has a brother? Who was in hospital last month?"

"Yes. Quintus Alexander, the monster, is my brother." He sounded regretful.

"He's not the monster, It's not his fault." snapped Ash. "You're the monster."

"You'll start to think differently soon enough." he said firmly.

"I doubt it." she said, dropping her kit bag and closing her hand around her wand. "Stop winding me up and tell me what you want."

He laughed again. "You know exactly what I want, Little Red."

"Don't call me that." she snapped. "I am not one of you. I'm not prepared to be one of you. I don't care that my mother was one... Did she die hunting someone like me?"

Demetrius glared at her for a moment. "Yes." he spat. "I saw the body myself."

"So you know that I'm a werewolf?"

"Yes."

"So what?" asked Ash. "If I refuse your offer... will you send A-L members to kill me?"

The corners of his lips twitched upwards into a smile. "No."

"So you still think I'll join you?" she said with a humourless laugh. "No. Never in a million moons. Why don't you ask Umbitch to join your breed-ist club."

The man laughed again. "And by umbitch, I assume you mean Dolores Umbridge. To quote you earlier, Imaginative. She did help us a few times by giving as a peek at the werewolf register, but she's not the type to... get her hands dirty."

"What makes you think I am? I don't want any part in your club."

"You don't have a choice."

"Everyone has a choice."

"Not you."

Ash stood there, glaring at his smirking face. "You're not allowed on these grounds. Were you watching me play?"

He nodded. "You're good, but I think being a werewolf is an unfair advantage."

"Stalker." she accused.

Once again, he laughed. "My relation to you doesn't make me a stalker, just... caring."

"Why would you care for someone like me?"

He continued to smirk, it was unsettling. Her hand tightened around her wand and slowly started to pull it from her pocket.

"Put it down." he said with a smirk.

She did the opposite; she pulled it out and pointed it at his face. He grinned and held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Leave me alone."

"Ahh, you just don't understand. That's not a possibility."

* * *

"Have any of you seen Ash?" asked Neville, walking over to his house-mates.

"No, I can't see her anywhere." answered Hermione, standing on tiptoes to look over the raging party.

"I haven't seen her since the match." replied Ron. "She went to take a shower."

"Hmm... Hey, Alicia!" Ginny called her team-mate over.

"Hey, Gin, what's up?" she said, pushing a dancing fourth year out of the way.

"Have you seen Ash?"

"Yeah, she was by the lake with some guy."

"What guy?" asked Neville sharply.

"I don't know... In fact I've never seen him before..."

Within a second, Neville had barged his way from the room, wand drawn. The others exchanged glances and then Harry charged after him. When they finally got out of the castle, they saw their friend pointing her wand in an unfamiliar man's face.

"Leave me alone." They heard Ash yell as they got closer.

"Ahh, you just don't understand." said the man after holding up his hands up in mock surrender. "That's not a possibility."

"STUPIFY!" yelled Neville, who was slightly further ahead than Harry. The man flew backwards in the lake and Ash whirled round, still holding her wand in the air. She lowered it once she saw how it was.

"Neville? Harry?"

Before Harry could even open his mouth, Neville was yelling. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I needed-" Ash tried.

"You didn't need to do anything!" he yelled. "All you needed to do was tell a teacher that a murderer was in the grounds!"

"He's from Antinu-"

"You were on your own! You could have been hurt." He yelled, grabbing her arms and shaking her desperately. "You could have been killed!"

"Stop yelling at me!" she yelled back. "I can handle it!"

"You don't get it? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" he said, shaking her again.

"I'm not stupid! You didn't have to come out and 'save me'!"

"Yeah, so you've disappeared and you just expect us just to go to bed?"

"He's was more likely to kill you than me!" she yelled. "He wants me to join his werewolf hit-man service and still does."

"YOU ARE A WEREWOLF! Now that you've refused you're going to be on that list."

"Calm down!" shouted Harry, Ash and Neville whirled round to face him, they had forgotten that he was there. "This isn't going to help anything!"

Neville was shaking with anger. He tried to talk, but in the end just walked away, still fuming.

"Come on." sighed Harry, rubbing the back of his neck, "Let's get inside."

"Why is he so bloody angry? It's not like I'm dead." she said grumpily.

"But you could have been." said Harry sharply. "He cares about you and you walked up to a murder! It was a stupid thing to do." Harry sighed and put his wand into his pocket. "What were you talking about anyway? You were talking a long time."

"He wanted me to be 'Little Red.' His name's Demetrius Alexander, the guy William mentioned..." She sighed. "He said that my mum was killed by one of her assignments and my real dad is working with him." She paused for a moment, thinking. "He just looked so familiar..."

"How the hell did he get in the grounds anyway?" asked Harry, as they walked up the grand staircase.

Ash shrugged. "There are numerous ways to get into the grounds. He could have even snuck in on the Hogsmeade day, I suppose..."

"And stayed in the forbidden forest with the centaurs a week?" asked Harry sarcastically. "It's not my ideal holiday, I have to admit."

"These are messed up people, Harry," said Ash. "You didn't see their headquarters. Millions of pictures and Millions werewolves. All dead, or soon to be dead. They had pictures of everything, all hung up like trophies. Remus was on the wall too, there was a picture of him and your dad when they were still at school. I mean, how the hell did they get that picture? My mum was going to kill him..."

"That is really... disturbing." said Harry, pausing to think for a moment. "D'you think that's why Mr Knight really left your Mum? Because he found out about the murder service going on in the loft?"

"Sounds more likely than that stupid flying plate story." smiled Ash sadly. "Plus she must have had an affair if William isn't my father." she sighed. "I can't believe I slept every night with a load of hunters above me."

"Neither can I," said Harry, grinning, pausing to tell the fat lady the password. "I'm surprised you aren't a complete psychopath."

"Thanks Harry."

When Ash told Hermione and Ginny what happened, Hermione immediately insisted that she should go to Professor McGonagall. Ash refused. ("Umbridge will somehow find out. Can you imagine?") Apparently, Neville had barged through the common room and gone to straight to bed without a word.

* * *

Neville pulled open his dormitory door angrily, luckily it was empty... or so he thought. He sat down on the end of his bed and hung his head in his hands. Ash. Asteria Knight. His best-friend. She could have been hurt, or worse killed. He sighed. These people are after her, and they're everywhere. In Hogsmeade, at Hogwarts. She isn't safe here. Ash had told him about the blackmailer, just not who it was. He wished he did. Ash didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve any of it. She didn't deserve to be a werewolf, she didn't deserve to be lied to her whole life and she certainly didn't deserve to be stalked by a bunch of psychos. It all made Neville so angry and he didn't understand why. Sure she was his friend, but he wasn't so defensive of Harry or Ron, or even his great-uncle Algie. He groaned again.

"Neville?" Ron sat up in his bed.

"Huh? Ron? I didn't know you were here."

Ron rubbed his eyes. "Why are you groaning and moaning?" he asked sleepily. Neville filled him in on what had happened with Ash by the lake.

"Ok... I wasn't expecting the whole story and I wasn't really listening so-"

"Maybe I shouldn't have shouted at her..." considered Neville, not really listening to Ron either. "No... otherwise she wouldn't have understood how serious it was."

"You know, I think you would be better talking to Hermione-"

"She needed to understand... that I care about her... I care about her... I... I... I love her." Neville's eyes widened at what he had said and sat up straight. "I'm in love with her!"

"Good," said Ron. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

* * *

"Hey, Neville." said Ash quietly, sitting next to his jars of water plants the next day. "What's up?"

Neville, who was knee-deep in the Black Lake, turned round quickly. "Ash... err... Hi."

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I made you worried." she said, standing up and walking to the edge of the lake.

"Um..." Neville's mouth went dry and he felt himself going red. "I... err... I'm sorry I shouted at you."

"Don't be." she said with a shrug. "It was a stupid thing to do."

"I just needed you to understand..." he paused, looking down at the water.

"Understand what?" she asked, putting a bare foot into the water and taking a step towards him.

"That I... err..." Neville tried to remember what he'd said the night before, but his brain just wasn't working properly. "I care about you and that I... um..."

"Yes?" asked Ash, taking another step forward.

If it was possible, Neville went an even deeper red. "That I... That I like you a lot... more than just friends."

Ash stared into his eyes for a moment and he stared straight back, blushing hard. "But, Neville, I'm werewolf... I'm a monster, I-"

He cut her off by kissing her lightly on the lips. It was Ash's turn to blush.

"I don't care, Ash. Why would I still be friends with you if I did?"

Ash's eyes started to brim with tears.

"Ash, I'm sorry, if you don't feel the same-"

"Don't be stupid, Neville." she said, smiling tearfully. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I feel the same way, Nev." she said quietly, kissing him back.

* * *

_A/N: I was going to put Nev and Ash getting together until the department of mysteries... but I sort of liked this way... Did you? Please let me know with a review!_


	27. Chapter 27

**Watched**

_Chapter 26_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... but I do own the Antinus-Lupus organisation._

* * *

On Monday morning, Ash sat opposite Neville at the Gryffindor table. She smiled at him, causing him to blush furiously. A long cylindrical package dropped onto her plate and she grinned as she dropped four knuts into the pouch on the large screech owl's leg.

"What's that?" asked Neville.

"It's the Quibbler." said Ash and at Neville's raised eyebrows she explained. "As soon as I heard about Harry in it I got a subscription. If they print stuff like that then it's worth getting."

"Thank you," said Luna coming up behind her and squeezing herself into the space between Ash and Ron. "I hope you enjoy reading it."

Ash opened the package and unrolled the magazine. In large red letters were the words: _**HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST: THE TRUTH ABOUT HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN.**_

Underneath the words was a picture of Harry grinning sheepishly, making Ash laugh. "Harry!" she said trying to attract his attention, but he was too busy with the many owls landing in front of him.

"It's good, isn't it?" said Luna, "I expect these are letters from readers."

"That's what I thought," said Hermione eagerly. "Harry, d'you mind if we- ?"

"Help yourself," said Harry, looking slightly bemused.

Everyone grabbed an envelope.

"This one's from a bloke who thinks you're off your rocker," said Ron, reading his letter. "Ah well..."

"This woman recommends you try a good course of Shock Spells at St Mungo's," said Hermione, looking disappointed.

"Better than this one," said Ash crossly, scrunching up her letter. "This one says that you should take a unicorn horn and stuff it up your arse."

"That's rather... Imaginative..." said Luna, making her friends laugh.

"This one looks OK, though," said Harry, reading a long letter. "Hey she says she believes me!"

"Here's another one you've convinced, Harry!" said Hermione excitedly. "Having read your side of the story, I am forced to the conclusion that the Daily Prophet has treated you very unfairly... little though I want to think that He Who Must Not Be Named has returned, I am forced to accept that you are telling the truth... Oh, this is wonderful!"

"This one..." started Ash. "I'm not going to repeat that, you really don't want to know what this says..."

"Another one who thinks you're barking," said Ron, throwing a crumpled letter over his shoulder "... but this one says you've got her converted and she now thinks you're a real hero- she's put in a photograph, too- wow!" He stared down mesmerised at a picture of a woman showing far too much cleavage. Ash reached over Luna's shoulder, snatched the picture and tore it up before Hermione exploded.

"What is going on here?" said a falsely sweet, girlish voice. Ash slowly turned round to see Professor Umbridge standing behind her and Luna, her bulging toad's eyes glaring at the letters on the table in front of Harry. Behind her he saw many of the students watching them with interest.

"Why have you got all these letters, Mr Potter?" she asked slowly.

"Is that a crime now?" said Ash loudly. "Getting mail?"

"Be careful, Miss Knight or I shall have to put you in detention," said Umbridge. "Well, Mr Potter?"

Ash quickly slid her copy of the Quibbler off the table.

"People have written to me because I gave an interview," said Harry. "About what happened to me last June."

"An interview?" repeated Umbridge, trying, to hide the fear in her voice. "What do you mean?"

"I mean a reporter asked me questions and I answered them," said Harry. "Here-"

He threw the copy of The Quibbler to her. She caught it and stared down at the cover. Her pale, doughy face turned an ugly, patchy violet.

"When did you do this?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Last Hogsmeade weekend," said Harry.

"There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you, Mr Potter," she whispered. "How you dare... how you could..." She took a deep breath. "I have tried again and again to teach you not to tell lies. The message, apparently, has still not sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detentions."

She started to stalked away, when Ash stood up angrily. "Excuse me, Professor, but I really don't think it's any of your business what the students get up to outside of the grounds."

Umbridge slowly turned around. "So what you're saying, Miss Knight, is that when something happens on the school grounds, I have a right to know about it?" she said in a tone with made Ash go white.

"No, Professor. I'm saying that you have no right to stop anyone telling the truth, especially when the person is not on the grounds."

"Miss Knight. You have been a constant thorn in my side, throwing out your meaningless opinions, supporting liars and praising half-breeds." she spat in disgust. "You will be joining Mr Potter in deten-" she stopped mid sentence and a mean grin formed on her lips. "Actually," she said, now back to using her flowery, princess voice. "How about you join me for some tea?"

The students, who had been watching the scene with interest, started muttering in confusion.

"No thank you." said Ash icily, recovering from her shock.

"Now, Miss Knight." she said sharply and reluctantly, Ash followed her from the hall.

* * *

"So, Miss Knight." said Umbridge in a manner which was meant to be friendly. "Can I offer you a drink, a cup of tea perhaps?"

Ash shuffled awkwardly in her chair. "No, thank you."

"Coffee?"

"No thank you."

"Pumpkin Juice?"

"No."

"Butterbeer?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Gillywater?" she offered, testily.

"No thanks." replied Ash, just as impatiently.

"Firewhiskey?"

Ash turned around bemusedly. "You're offering me alcohol?"

"Well?" said Umbridge as if it was perfectly normal.

"No!"

"Fine. Tea it is." she spat, putting a cup in front of her and then sitting opposite her. Umbridge forced a smile. "So, Miss Knight. I have some questions to ask you. Would you mind answering them?" she asked as if she was talking to small child.

"Yes I would."

"Good," she said, ignoring her pupil's answer. "Drink some of your tea."

She eyed it suspiciously. "Why are you so persistent for me to drink it?"

"Why, I'm just trying to make you feel welcome." she said with a girly giggle. "Have some."

"Only if you drink some first."

"If you think I'm trying to poison you, you are very much mistaken."

"Why don't you ask the questions first then, Professor?"

Umbridge pursed her lips. "Alright," she said reluctantly. "Where do you go every month?"

"I go to visit my mother." she lied.

"Why? The other students are not allowed to leave the grounds."

"She's sick. I have the Headmaster's permission."

She stared hard at her student. "Have some tea."

"No." Ash said.

"Your father is dead. Correct?" she pushed.

"He died on Christmas Day."

"I'm sorry," she didn't sound sorry at all. "He was an excellent addition to the Department of Security at the Ministry." Ash had a feeling that she had just looked his father's job up. "How did he die?"

"His organs shrank."

"His organs shrank?" she repeated slowly.

"Yes."

"How?"

"I don't know." Ash lied. "Shouldn't you? You work for the ministry don't you?"

Umbridge pursed his lips, trying to keep her temper. "I have one last question and I insist you drink some tea."

Surely it's illegal to drug a student's tea... Umbridge is nasty... but really? She slowly rose the cup to her mouth and took a sip, it tasted disgusting. Umbridge grinned in triumph.

"Are you a werewolf?"

"Yes."

She smirked evilly and Ash cried out in horror.

"What the hell am I saying?" Ash yelled, jumping to her feet. She charged out of the room before she had a chance to anymore questions.

Where to go? Where could she go? She needed help? Dumbledore? No, too extreme and would attract too much attention. No teachers... they'll find out soon enough anyway. The students started noisily leaving their lessons and filling the corridors. She spotted Harry and pulled him to the side.

"I need your help." she said.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Umbridge knows I'm a werewolf." she whispered.

"How?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think she drugged my tea and I can't help but tell the truth."

"Veritaserum," he spat angrily. "It's a potion which forces you to tell the truth, even Snape admitted it was banned to use it on students."

"How long does it last?" she asked worriedly.

"I dunno, a few hours."

"Brilliant."

"I bet Madam Pomfrey would have the antidote though." said Harry doubtfully.

"I'll go there now, thanks." she said, charging down the corridor to the hospital wing.

* * *

Luckily, Pomfrey did have an antidote and she was furious when Ash told her what had happened.

"I'll go straight to Dumbledore." she had told Ash. "Maybe she'll be forced to leave Hogwarts." she had added on a more cheerful note.

As she walked out into the hall to her next lesson, what she saw definitely didn't improve her mood. Hundreds of posters were all the way down the corridor, all saying the same thing:

_**BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**_

_Any student found in possession of the magazine_

_The Quibbler will be expelled._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-seven._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

Ironically, by the end of the day almost everyone had read the article and finally, people were starting to see the truth. Professor Umbridge spent the rest of her day stalking the school, stopping students at random and demanding that they turn out their books and pockets, looking for copies of The Quibbler. When she passed Ash, her toad like face twisted into an evil smile. It made Ash shake with fear, she just couldn't leave Hogwarts! She couldn't leave her friends and she couldn't just walk into the arms of Antinus-Lupus.

The effect the article had on the teachers was amazing, especially Professor Trelawney, who broke into hysterical sobs during Divination and announced that Harry was not going to suffer an early death after all, but would live to a ripe old age, become Minister of Magic and have twelve children. Needless to say, Umbridge was not impressed.

But what made Ash really smile was when Seamus went up to Harry before transfiguration the next day.

"I just wanted to say," he mumbled, looking anywhere but Harry's face. "I believe you. And I've sent a copy of that magazine to me mam." Ash grinned while Harry just stood there with his mouth open.

What came after Transfiguration made Ash do the opposite.

"Knight," called Professor McGonagall as she packed up her bag. "I moment if you please."

"You go on." Ash told Neville with a smile. He nodded reluctantly and left the classroom.

"I am aware that yesterday, you told Professor Umbridge about your condition." she said, looking down at her past her glasses.

"Veritserum." whispered Ash.

McGonagall's eyes softened. "I know, Madam Pomfrey told Dumbledore, he tried to complain to the Ministry but they weren't having any of it." She sighed in annoyance and didn't try to hide it. "Do you realise what this means, Knight?"

"I'm getting expelled?" she asked, staring up at her with wide eyes.

"No. Not yet at least." The professor sighed. "The Ministry knows and Umbridge has put you on the werewolf registration."

Ash's brow furrowed in her confusion. "I thought I didn't have to register until I'm seventeen."

McGonagall frowned. "I know. That is the rule unless the Ministry believes that you are a danger to people around you. This is why you shouldn't have got into so much trouble with Dolores Umbridge."

Ash held her head in her hands and shook her head, trying to hold back tears. "What do you mean 'for now'?"

"As long as Dumbledore is headmaster, I can assure you that your place at this school is safe."

Ash sighed and nodded. "And if the ministry makes him step down?"

"Let's just pray that it doesn't happen."

* * *

Ash returned walked back to the Gryffindor common room that night with low spirits. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the feeling that she could be woken up in the night and forced to pack her bags to leave.

"Ash, wait." called Neville, running to catch up with her.

She forced a smile. "Neville." she greeted.

He took her hand and she frowned. Neville noticed and immediately withdrew his hand, going red. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Ash cut him off by kissing him on the cheek. "It wasn't you, Nev." She took his hand and they started walking down the corridor once again. "I was thinking about Umbridge."

"I made you think about Umbridge!" said Neville with a horrified expression.

Ash laughed. "I mean, know that she knows that I'm a werewolf, will she make me leave by releasing another stupid education decree?" She sighed and sat down in the nearest alcove, pulling her knees towards her. "I'll basically never see you."

Neville sat down next to her. He laid his hand on one of hers. "Where will you go?" he asked. "Do you have any relatives?"

"Well... they're not exactly relatives, but they're like fathers to me." said Ash, thinking of Sirius and Remus.

"I won't let you leave."

Ash looked up at him as he leant down and kissed her.

"I don't think you'll really have a say in the matter, Nev." she sighed. "But thanks." She kissed him once again but it became more heated until...

"ARGHH! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S LEFT SAGGY BUM CHEEK ARE YOU DOING?!"

Neville and Ash immediately sprang apart, both going red in the face. Ash slowly looked around. Her brother was standing before them, looking as if he would like nothing better than to rid Neville apart. Behind him were the twins and Lee, George had a large smirk on his face where as Fred was wiggling his eyebrows at her. Lee was just standing there looking awkward.

"Well?" demanded Max.

"Relax, mate." said George.

"It's not like you weren't about to suck Katie's face off in the middle of the common room the other night." agreed Fred.

"Yeah," said Lee. "We had to remind you that first-years were present."

Max didn't know what to do, scold his friends or his sister. In the end, he decided to go with Neville.

"Listen here, Longbottom." He said, leaning in on his sister's boyfriend's face. "You dare touch my sister-"

"Already been done, mate." said Fred, with a smirk.

"Fine," Max mumbled through gritted teeth. "You dare hurt my sister in anyway, including knocking her up before she is fifty- (Neville went an even darker red) – you'll have me to answer to."

Neville gulped. Max stomped off down the corridor.

"Hang in there, Neville." Fred told him.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll warm to you eventually." said George.

"And even if he doesn't-"

"We're sure he won't hurt you..."

"Much."

The twins and Lee charged down the corridors after their friend, carrying large crates of butterbeer.

Neville looked to his girlfriend. "D'you think they're serious?"

Ash shrugged. "To be honest, I'm not sure."

Neville gulped.

When they reached the common room, the first thing they realised was a huge poster of the cover of the Quibbler with Harry's face on it. Ash raised her eyebrow and wondered how angry Umbitch would be if she saw it, the thought made Ash smirk. A hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder, she turned around, grabbing the person's wrist. Andrew Kirke was standing, and smirking, behind her.

Ash sighed with annoyance. "What do you want, Kirke?"

"You know-" he caught sight of Neville. "Piss off would you, Longbottom."

Ash's eyes flashed with anger. She grabbed Neville's hand. "No, he won't."

Kirke laughed. "Really Knight? He's a pathetic loser, well really with your condition you can't exactly do any better. I wonder... Does Longbottom know about you?"

"Yes, I do." said Neville sharply. "And how do you exactly?"

Kirke gaped at him, he certainly wasn't inspecting that answer. "But..." he turned back to Ash. "You told him?"

"Yeah, I did," replied Ash. "Umbridge knows now too. I'm now on the register."

"What? But that means that..."

"Yeah," said Ash. "That the ministry thinks I'm a threat. So, if you believe the ministry, I'd keep away from me."

Andrew Kirke stared at her for a moment, then slowly backed away, disappeared into the crowd.

"Is he that blackmailer?"

"Yeah... I bet he won't give me any trouble now."

"He was blackmailing you!" said Neville furiously.

Ash sighed. "I'm tired, Neville. I'll talk about it later. I've got to get as much rest as I can. Full moon next week after all." she added in a whisper before walking up to her dorm.

* * *

A/N: Hi! Until I get three reviews I'm not going to update again... Thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing :)


End file.
